The Price of Passion
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: Reflected Reality AU: What if Gabby did escape from Carmel with Mindy? After five years and no word from her, the TMNT's hear about a strange woman with a golden voice, living and working where no reptile should. COMPLETED!
1. Anticipation

**_DISCLAIMER_**_ – I only own the storyline and my own OC's. E & L own the TMNT's, while Wendy Peabody owns Rahab, Seth, Gaele, Devon, and Riahna. From her story, **The Enemy**, Ramica gave me the inspiration to write this alternative ending to Gabriella's flight from Carmel, which is based on Reflected Reality. I should note that the original ending of RR stays as written. I'm only playing around with an idea, is all. Enjoy._

**_Author's Notes – What If?_**

_While Ramica and I were writing the part of Reflected Reality where a pregnant Gabby takes off with her daughter Mindy, I wondered what would have happened if she succeeded in getting away. I played around with several scenarios that almost caused me to write it differently than what we ended up with. However, I wasn't so sure if I wanted the pressure to further the adventures when Ramica and I were trying to finish RR at the time. _

_Nothing like a little pressure to get Writer's Block going, and we certainly didn't need that! _

_So, giving credit to Ramica for her twist on her Rama series (**The Enemy and A Sense of Family**), I decided to do 'What If' story, featuring the aforementioned idea._

_The middle part of chapter one will deal with flashbacks to Reflected Realty, with chapter two having flashbacks of what happened afterwards. _

_Also, some of you who read RR learned to hate Gabby, which truly saddened me. However, considering what she was trying to avoid and to the extent she was willing to go to, I can't rightly blame you, either. _

_With that said, you won't like her any better in this one, either! Bwahaha!_

**_Prologue _**

_When word reaches Don Tello about a sultry singer in a smoky Alaskan nightclub and who is so private that she insists on veiling her face and body, his interest is piqued. After five long years of searching the world for his wayward niece, Don believes he has finally found her. Now, the true adventure begins as he and his brothers, along with his two nephews, take flight to the northwestern-most state in the Americas. It will be a test of patience for all of them as they try to verify the rumors of a 'shrouded woman with the golden voice', called The Enchantress. _

_Either way, Seth wants his wife back, but more importantly, he wants his children. If he finds Gabby, will he forgive her, or will he leave her and return with their children back to California? _

_More importantly, will Gabby let him? _

**THE PRICE OF PASSION**

**Chapter One – Anticipation**

They talked quietly among themselves as they huddled around the table in booth eight. Tucked into the darkest corner of the nightclub, the deep shadows there effectively obscured the six hooded figures from curious eyes. As they watched the various patrons fill the establishment, they allowed the cacophony of occasional boisterous laughs and whispered intents to mask their conversation. Only when the server would come to replenish their drink and appetizer would they turn their attention away from their palaver.

Yet, the moment the waitress had left, they resumed their soft discourse once again.

Dressed in long, Carhartt artic coats and Sorel boots, with their faces concealed within their oversized, fleece-lined hoods, the six blended well with the general population of The Borealis Nightclub in Fairbanks. The Alaskan city sat only a few hundred miles from the Arctic Circle, with the current weather outside proving that fact most of all. Therefore, it wasn't too unusual for some 'sourdoughs', or old timers, to overdress for indoor activities in the dead of winter. It saved them the hassle of re-dressing themselves in order to go back outside to their car, or, in the case of Fairbanks, their 'tin dogs', or snowmobiles.

In short, the throng of people virtually ignored the group in booth eight.

Nevertheless, had anyone ventured over and chanced a peek inside one of five hoods, they would have most certainly recognize that these 'local's were more cheechako, or newcomers, to the Alaskan wilderness. As it was, however, the six hooded customers sat unnoticed in the darkened corner at the back of the room.

While the other patrons milled about the floor of the nightclub and conversed as they took drink, the group in the corner booth would occasionally look over at the darkened stage. It stood opposite from where they sat, with the raised platform situated at the far end of the large expansive room. Red velvet curtains, that had seen better days, hung along the back part of the dais, allowing for a wider performance area. The front part of the platform bowed outwards towards the various softly lit tables, permitting the audience to wrap around each side of whoever performed there. A microphone was already set up along the front edge, indicating that, soon, someone would be entertaining the gradually growing crowd.

All the same, the six individuals at table eight would intermittently glance towards the stage while they carried on with their own conversations. Each sipped at their drink, nursing their beverage along as if trying to extend the savor.

Currently, the nightclub seemed full to capacity, with more customers adding to the crowd minute by minute. More than a few patrons had obviously too much liquor, where voices became unusually loud from time to time. The ever-increasing sour smell of booze and the dense clouds of cigarette smoke nearly made the waiting a torturous task for the six hooded customers. Just the same, they persevered as it was becoming obvious the musical part of the evening was drawing near.

Although live entertainment was a thrice-weekly occurrence, the vast number of people still filing in through the double front doors signified the popularity of the performer to come. Slowly, a party atmosphere began to ebb its way around the low-lit drinking establishment. One could almost feel the excitement grow as the crowd became increasingly anxious for the show to start. A few louder expulsions of talk rippled over the general buzz of conversations as more enthusiastic fans discussed the soloist soon to arrive.

"So, this is your firsht time at a sing song here, eh?" one slightly inebriated male asked, "You're gonna love thish girl; she shings like 'n angel!" he said to his companion.

Then, another sounded out enthusiastically, a woman this time, "I've heard she's deformed. That's why she has to cover herself up."

Someone evidently asked the woman how she knew that to be true, eliciting a reply from her, "Oh, you should see the skin around 'er eyes. Very pale, almost white. Pro'ly had an accident with some chemical or sum'th'n. I don't blame 'er a bit for hiding under all them scarves."

As more customers worked their way through the front door and into the already-crowded interior of the nightclub, the group at table eight watched with rapt fascination. They noticed the barkeep, an obvious native Alaskan by his appearance, yelling for his girls to hurry up with their drink delivery. In the meantime, embolden customers called out for _'more of the same, Joe'_, or _'spot me a tab fer tonight, I'm celerbatin','_ and other demands. It was a riotous blend of voices, which would normally numb a person's ears and grate against impatient nerves, unless you wanted to be there in the first place.

For one individual at table eight, he definitely had other preferences. He slowly shook his head and muttered grumpily under his breath, easily heard by his table companions, "It's too busy in here. What were we thinking?"

He received nods in understanding from the others, with one offering a gentle consolation. Keeping his voice and face low, he turned towards the first speaker, "Might be better this way, Raph; less chance of her seeing us."

"Yeah, Leo," the other replied in a whisper, "but only if junior, here, keeps a lid on his impatience." He nudged the one to his right who sat book-ended between himself and his brother, "You better get yourself under control, Seth; otherwise she'll sense you the moment she steps out on stage."

Seth remarked softly, "Look, if it was your wife who disappeared for five years, you'd be chaffing at the bit to get her back, too."

Cocking an eye-ridge, the first muttered, "I look at my 'wife' every time I visit you, remember, and there isn't a whole lot of chance of gettin' her back, either!"

"Raph, knock it off! Not here, 'kay?" another member of the group seethed under his breath, sipping deeply at his half-filled glass of Seven and Seven.

"Hey, I wasn't serious. Just keep your shirt on, Mike." Raph grouched, "And your coat, too, unless you want to freeze to death." Raphael snorted quietly then, "Why'd she go to Alaska, though? That girl's brain cells must have taken off in the opposite direction when she flew the coop."

"Actually," another voice interjected, "it was brilliant of her to choose this location. Would any of us, in an attempt to hide, pick such a place so alien to our own physical needs? Half human or not, Gabriella is still part turtle; she would suffer just as much as any of us would under these extreme cold temperatures." He chuckled lightly, "What little she learned of hiding in plain sight, dear brothers, she took to heart!"

Raph smiled within the confines of his hood, his smirk quite evident in his voice, "Yeah, Don, leave it to you to say something like that," and then hook his head. He turned back to glance at the stage and murmured, "I just hope we can get to her, though and without too much fuss."

"And get my kids, as well." Seth said solemnly. He then murmured, "With our luck and the way it's been going lately, the sheriff will be here tonight, too."

"Don't worry about the authorities, Seth," Don exclaimed, "I'll handle that if the need arises."

Just then, the sound of a cell call interrupted the conversation.

Don reached inside his coat and pulled out a small folded video phone. He flipped it open and immediately saw his valet in the small glowing view screen. The man was back-dropped by what appeared to be a simple living room, complete with a wall that trimmed with framed pictures. The small view screen showed Thomas's right arm extended out in front of him as he allowed the phone's lens to project him into its matrix.

The remaining five at the table leaned in to listen to Thomas's cryptic message as he said in Japanese, _"I'm at ground zero. The goslings are in the coop and resting. Aunt Roady will be out until morning."_ Then, the screen went blank and the call ended.

Don sighed deeply as he flipped his phone closed, tucking it casually back inside his coat as he interpreted the message to his family, "Thomas is already at the house, waiting for us. He said the kids are in bed asleep and he's managed to drug the sitter, so we have until morning to get this problem back to California."

He then noticed Seth's head perk up at the mention of 'the kids'. Painfully, he knew how desperately his nephew wanted to see Mindy again, not to mention the newest child. Don was anxious, too, but right now, they had to wait, to mind their moves so that his niece would not suspect they were there.

Already she had proved herself quite capable of eluding capture.

"Aunt Roady?" Raph snickered, "Where in hell did he come up with that one?

Mike chirped, "Com'on, Raph, don'cha remember that children's song, 'Go Tell Aunt Roady'? You know, about how the old gray goose is dead?" He smiled wide, somewhat amused with the cryptic wording that Don's valet had used.

Leo and Don chuckled as Raph replied, "Never did like children's songs - or geese, for that matter; aggressive little sons of …"

"ANYway, gentlemen," Don interjected softly before Raph could finish his expletive, "if we have any problems, I can smooth things out with the sheriffs. They're having a fundraiser this weekend for the local children's orphanage and I'm sure a little extra cash will go a long ways."

"A little '_extra cash_?' Leo snorted lightly, "Isn't that like 'buying a little boat named the Titanic?" he grumped.

"Hey, nothing like having a rich brother to make things right, eh, Leo?" Raph jested quietly as his mood brightened up a bit more.

"A simple recovery and extraction would eliminate any need for extra expenses," his brother quietly said, murmuring, "If we did it the way we had been taught to…"

"Yeah, and if offspring would just do as they're told, we wouldn't even be here in the first place." Raph deadpanned sorely.

Suddenly, the lighting around the stage glowed to life, interrupting the banter between the two brothers. The illumination blinked once and then again, as the power hesitated, finally going full on as the generator kicked in. Some in the crowd of people began to clap in approval, yet a gradual hush soon enveloped the audience. A few intermittent voices rose above the lull in excitement, but they soon quieted as the majority of those in the nightclub waited in eager anticipation.

The group at table eight also quelled their conversation. Now, all six pairs of eyes riveted to the stage, not more than thirty feet away.

"You sure it's her, Don?" a feminine voice next to him asked anxiously.

"Cassie, I'm certain of it," he replied, "My informant spent all of last month here, once he was certain. He followed her to her home, to the store, to work, everywhere. He's just as tired of this as we are and wants to get on with his life, as we do. The pictures are not the best, considering the poor lighting, but even with the hood and gloves she wore, I know it's her."

Cassandra sighed, "I sure hope you're right. It's time to end this nightmare, once and for all."

"I couldn't agree with you more, my love." Don murmured. With his arm draped around her shoulders, he gave Cassie a gentle hug.

She leaned into his embrace, appearing noticeably tired and spent as she fingered her wedding band. _"It's been a very long five years indeed," _she mused silently to herself as she looked over towards the entertainment area.

Basking the surrounding tables in a softened golden glow, the illumination spread out beyond the stage area as prerecorded music began to play. It filled the interior of the nightclub with a light energy and promised those needing it, a couple of hour's worth of escape from everyday concerns. Considering it was the winter season with only sixty minutes of sun during the 'daytime', many came to the nightclub to break up the monotony of living in such harsh conditions. Therefore, the excitement intensified until it was almost palatable to the senses.

The heightened level of anxiety caused those at table eight to react more alertly. They could sense that someone was nervous and it wasn't coming from the crowd. In response, the six huddling in the corner booth mentally shut themselves down, curbing their own eagerness for the show to start.

Seth sucked in his breath and held it, almost painfully, as he waited along with the others. He was desperately afraid that this would become another dead-end to their long, five-year hunt for his wayward wife. Considering the probability that the informant had hit a 'bulls-eye', now would not be a good time for Gabby to flee with the children, not with the weather conditions prevailing just outside the front door of the nightclub.

As Seth peered over towards the entrance, he saw a few more people come blowing in through the weather break. Snow flurries dusted over the new patrons, melting in the warm air of the interior as the new arrivals patted the extras off their outerwear.

_"Alaska, indeed,"_ he sighed wearily, _"Who would'a thought?"_

How many cities had they searched, though, and how many countries did they visit?

Seth had lost count.

As it was, he was hardly the same person anymore, where grief and anger had consumed him over losing his beloved Gabriella.

Yet, losing his daughter, Mindy, and his other child, had hardened him considerably as well. How could his wife just up and take his children from him the way that she did?

It angered Seth a lot.

Of course, he mourned for the lost opportunity of seeing the baby Gabby had carried at the time of her disappearance. Did she have a son, or maybe another daughter?

Don's informant, who had found them in Alaska, could not say for sure, only that the younger child he had seen with Gabby was about five years old. Always covered from head to toe in order to blend in among the Fairbanks public, the young one was never out of arms length of either its one parent or older sibling. Where he noticed that Gabriella dressed both of her children in non-gender related clothing; determining the sex of either would have been difficult at best to judge from afar.

The informant did say that there was a noticeable 'hump' along the younger child's back, alluding to the possibility of a shell. One pant leg seemed 'thicker', too, by comparison to the other, suggesting a tail. That was as much as the man could relay to the family about what the younger child looked like. Where none of them knew for sure how long Gabriella had been in Alaska, they collectively surmised that she had arrived when heavier winter clothing was a necessity. The bulkier outerwear would allow the younger child to hide his shell better, whereas warmer weather would make him more noticeable with lighter-weighted clothing.

It was imperative then that they ascertain if Gabby was truly living in Fairbanks and before the warmer weather arrived. The only good thing about where they were was that winter in Alaska was a long-lived season. Once the weather warmed up, though, it would be more difficult for her to dress the children for concealment.

Now was the time to act.

With the informant spending a month in the city and taking notes on the suspect, he discovered that Gabby home-schooled Mindy and the other child. Don and the rest of them felt it made perfect sense, too. How could she justify who and what she was to the local educational system and then still continue to remain below Don's 'radar'? Mindy, even with her strong human influence, would still stand out as oddly different.

As for the sitter, they found that she was an old Inuit woman who lived with them. She was a sharman, or spiritual leader, called an Angekok. The informant found that Marie, or Arnaaluk, originally lived with a more rural tribe northwest from Fairbanks near the coast. However, living with Gabby, she rarely went outside, preferring to stay indoors. The informant believed that the woman was fearful of the 'big city', even though by his standards Fairbanks was no more than a large town.

Yet, how she came into Gabriella's company was still a mystery, though. Considering the Inuit culture's tendency to honor the animal kingdom as part of their spiritual life, more than likely Marie revered Gabby and her children. It was quite logical and, therefore, expected that Marie might see Gabby as an extension to her traditional belief system.

At the very least, that was what Don theorized after he read over the information his source provided him.

Just the same, Marie was just as protective of the children as Gabriella was. She even refused to crack open the front door of the little house in which they lived when, on one occasion, the informant played 'door to door' salesman. Not even the sounds of children seeped through the structure, proof to the family that Gabby had trained them to play quietly.

"Despite the infrequency of your wife's ninja training, Seth," Leo had offered when Don informed them of the possibility of Gabby being in Alaska, "what she did learn she's using well, if evading recovery for as long as she has is any proof."

"At least both children are healthy," Seth had replied sadly, "and for that, at least, I'm grateful."

However, before they learned that the baby was alive and well, the child's fate had worried Seth a great deal. It caused him to wonder if maybe in her haste to leave, Gabriella had miscarried and brought forth a dead child. Although there wasn't any mention of dumpster babies fitting reptilian descriptions, nevertheless, fear would claw at Seth every night.

Yet, anger would cloud Seth's mind and heart, as well, when he thought about what Gabby had done.

Nevertheless, deeper still was his love for her. Seth only wanted her back. He would forgive her of everything if he could only hold her again, kiss her, make love to her, and just have her back in his life once more.

Even his father was willing to forego ninja training for Mindy if it meant finding and returning Gabriella to the family. Leo missed her, too, and he finally had to concede that it seemed counter productive to train a child in an ancient art if it meant losing them forever. Just the same, Leo was confident that if they succeeded in reclaiming Gabby, he might be able to encourage her to see things in their proper perspective once again.

In hindsight, though, he now recognized that his aggressive stance with her initial rebellion was overstated. How could she not balk at having her children learn what Ramiela demonstrated so well? Where neither he nor his brothers ever showed her the depth of 'blood lust' that Rama had, such a sight would have been horrifying to the common person. To, then, add insult to injury by taking Mindy away was the proverbial 'straw that broke the camel's back'.

In short, Leo had not counted on Gabby's maternal instincts to kick in as strongly as they did. In retrospect, it rather impressed him and more so as the months and years went by without finding neither 'hide nor hair' of the girl.

_"A true testament to her determination and heritage,"_ he had commented once to Don.

As Seth sat there and waited for the performer to step out onto the stage, he thought back to the day when his and his clan's nightmare began. In two months, it would be the five-year anniversary of her leaving, when his father informed him that, because of Gabby's stubborn resistance to Mindy's training, he would be taking their young daughter to Japan.

It nearly devastated Seth to hear those words from his father, and yet he could not rightly blame him.

Just the same, Seth knew that if the kunoichi from the alternate universe, Ramiela, had not become so violent towards Cassandra, mistaking her for her own deceased and abusive mother, then Gabby would have permitted Mindy's training.

However, that wasn't what had happened. Rama did indeed tried to attack Cassie and almost killing her before Gabriella talked the girl out of her blood-rage. After everyone had returned home, Gabby graduated the situation to an all-out resistance against ninjitsu training for her own daughter, Mindy. Gabriella stubbornly rejected every attempt to convince her that training Mindy was paramount to what she wanted for her.

In the end, Gabriella had forced Leo's hand in his judgment and in his decision to have Mindy sent to Japan.

By early morning of the next day, it had become apparent that, during the night, she had left Mike's compound. Don's taxi service had record of picking Gabby up in front of the private road leading in from Highway One, only to then drop her off at the airport in San Jose a few hours later.

After Leo and the others drove out to check up on the lead, they found that not one person at any of the terminals remembered seeing a anyone fitting Gabby's description.

After San Jose, they went on to check San Francisco International. When that panned out, the train stations were next, with all major bus depots considered as well. They ended up calling just about every departure point in and around central California in trying to locate their missing family member.

Yet, despite their many queries and phone calls, it seemed as if Gabby had virtually disappeared.

Finally, after a week of contacting a long list of various taxi services, Mike found 'pay dirt'. One taxi company reportedly gave a ride to a woman near the San Jose airport the same night Gabby took off. According to the driver who handled the ride, the woman had acted a bit strange to him. He described her as _"covered from head ta toe, wearin' black gloves while she was carryin' a sleepin' chil' in her arms. She never showed her face t'me, where the hood was comin' down too far fer me to see 'er. She seemed shy, is all."_

The driver indicated that the child was wrapped well and had slept longer than he thought normal, too. It seemed odd to him, but then he had seen many odd things in his line of work. Consequently, he dismissed it – until Mike's phone call to the man's taxi company came through.

_"Los Angeles…that's where she said she wanted ta go. I couldn't drive that far, company rules an' all, so's I just dropped 'er off at a bus station in Fresno,"_ the driver told him.

However, before they could plan a search party, word came to them that a blast in Japan had presumably killed Don. He had been involved with various business dealings and, consequently, was out of the country during Gabby's sudden departure. As it turned out, though, the blast was a decoy to hide Don's abduction, the resulting investigation sending the ninja members of the clan plus the kunoichi, Ramiela, to the Philippines to retrieve him.

During that time, Leo had Don's security company to follow what leads there were in tracking Gabriella. It was hard for Seth to allow, though, where he was nearly overwhelmed with worry and quite desperate to get his wife and child back. Yet, he had to agree that with as much time that had gone by, trusting the shrewdness of his brother's employees to monitor the girl's whereabouts was the best course of action to take.

While Don's men were doing what they did best, Leo, and the others, flew on to Japan.

When it was proven that Don had not been killed, an informant, a disgruntled terrorist from the group responsible, came forward and told them what faction it was who had initially kidnapped Don and who set up the explosion to cover the fact. Once the location of the terrorist camp was determined, his brothers and nephews, along with Rama, flew to the Philippines. It was there on one of the southwestern islands where they successfully recovered Don alive, bringing him back to Leo's ryu in Japan for convalescing.

As Seth sipped at his drink, he sadly recalled that it was also in the Philippines where Ramiela had supposedly died, as did Devon's hopes for a family. He closed his eyes and swallowed. So much was lost when Rama went back home. So much hope for his brother, gone forever in a flash of light and exploding shrapnel. Seth was glad Devon confirmed later that Rama had not died. Just the same, where he did so through a drug-induced meditation, his second attempt was almost disastrous. If not for Leo's quick intervention, Seth was certain his brother would have died, or – worse – ended up a vegetable.

Seth sadly shook his head. To think that his brother would have been that desperate as to willingly put himself in such danger, spoke volumes with how much he loved the kunoichi. Even though the whole family did find solace that Rama was alive and back in her world, she might as well have died, considering what Devon lost when she transported back to her life in the sewers of New York City.

Sighing deeply, Seth realized how lucky he truly was to have Gabby as his wife and to have the honor of claiming Mindy as his own. Now, more than anything, he desperately wanted them back, to hold his daughter again, and to get to know his very own 'flesh and blood'.

In short, Seth just wanted his family whole and complete again, just as it was before - no matter what.


	2. Picking Up the Trail

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_I only own Gabby and Mindy. Oh, and the nightclub. I don't own the Golden State Freeway or any other highway or pass mentioned, though. These are true points on the map, by the way. Also, the TMNT's and their offspring are owned by other people, namely Eastman and Laird, and Wendy Peabody. _

_I should note that, after I had this story uploaded, it occurred to me that there was one other story out there whose title began with 'The Price of..." I think it has something to do with a pizza topping? LOL Yes, I love that story; truly hilarious. Just the same, my deepest apologies if my title offends anyone and, especially, if it offends the writer of that story. When I was titling this one, I had a mental block about it. Price of Passion was what finally came to mind. _

_This chapter, as well as the next two, will entail more of a flashback look at things rather than current events. The story was supposed to be a one-shot, with a brief look at what lead up to Gabby's capture. Yet, as I kept proofreading, adding more here and there, the story kept building on itself (what else is new, right?). _

_Where the opening chapter of this fic is set at the end, or as close to the end of the search as I will let it get, what happened before Don and the others find themselves in the nightclub is the real story. _

_Also__, I am attempting to have several viewpoints expressed in third person narrative. I'm not certain how faithful I will be with it, though; as it depends on the muses and how they lead._

_With that said, enjoy and please review as you feel led to. _

**Chapter Two – Picking Up the Trail!**

Don sipped at his watered-down drink again, wondering why it was taking so long for the performer to make the stage. The pre-show music was still playing and he honestly thought it had already looped around a couple of times. Even the rest of the patrons were becoming antsy, an obvious statement that this delay was out of character for the singer.

As it was, he was becoming impatient, too, and a might concerned. What he felt only a moment ago, felt like someone probing the audience, mentally checking for any threats.

Someone who had ninjitsu ability and someone with whom he was quite familiar!

Just the same, why would she even need to do that? They had only arrived a few hours earlier on one of Don's unmarked jets. He had several at his disposal but would use the plain non-descript airline whenever he was traveling below the watchful radar of intended targets. Although he doubted Gabby would be watching for it, Don was not one to take chances, even less so since his abduction.

Regardless, though, their arrival would not have given Gabby enough time or opportunity for her to chance upon them. Considering the fact that she lived and worked east of town, she wouldn't have had any reason to even be close to the airstrip.

Nevertheless, when they arrived at the nightclub, they did so spordically, not as a group, but in pairs or individually. Don learned that her daily and nightly schedule would have Gabby leaving the house shortly before Thomas would have even arrived in the neighborhood. Don's valet _never_ did sloppy work. He was always very thorough whenever called upon to infiltrate and neutralize a target. Consequently, Don had very little doubt his assistant would have allowed the Inuit woman at the house to see him, not until it was too late.

Even so, their plan was to drug the woman in such a way where she would have woken up the next morning with nothing more than a feeling of having a good night's sleep. After all, she lived there with Gabby, acting as confident, more than likely, and the children's caretaker.

At any rate, if things did not go wrong before then, by morning they would all be on their way back home.

With all the precautions that Don put into place, for Gabby to test the audience with her senses just seemed wrong. Unless the past five years had made her more cautious and, therefore, alert to any potential threat, even one as sublime as an over eager admirer.

Looking around at the gathering of so many who seemed to revere the girl's talent, that possibility would not have been too far fetched, either.

The more Don thought about it, though, the more he was convinced that that was the reason. _"With her voice and her rather mysterious way of presenting herself…"_ he mused silently, _"she could quite easily pique a man's interest." _He had to chuckle then, realizing that he was over reacting only because they were so close to finally catching her_. "Should have known better!"_ he sniggered quietly.

"Anything wrong, dear?" Cassie asked as she turned towards him, sighing impatiently.

"No, no, nothing's wrong…just - thinking about things is all," he replied, quite amused with his personal reflection.

Nevertheless and despite his previous concerns, Don would have dearly preferred extending some sort of mental feeler. However, he and the others decided from the beginning that they would not verify Gabby's presence with their own ninjitsu sensitivities. If she were on 'high alert' for any reason, no amount of mental shielding would keep her from detecting them.

The last thing they wanted, now, was to scare her into running again.

Consequently, they had gone into the nightclub virtually blind.

In contrast, it was not the way Don liked to do things. By his very nature, he preferred a more informed method of operating, especially considering what had happened in Japan five years earlier.

At the time and with what he had thought was a burgeoning friendship with the businessman, Mr. Musha, Don had allowed his guard to drop. After a set of meetings, he was convinced that the man was nothing more than a simple entrepreneur who specialized in securities. Musha had done an excellent job of portraying one, too.

Yet, Don should have known better.

As it turned out, Musha was the one who had orchestrated the kidnapping and plotted the explosion that destroyed the upper level of Don's hotel in Osaka, supposedly killing him. As it turned out, Don was quite alive, tortured and beaten, maybe, but alive nonetheless. Yet, unbeknown to the clan at the time, Musha had also been on the island when Leo and the others went to rescue their brother.

Nevertheless, though, who the man truly was still remained a mystery to the family.

Yet, one thing they knew for certain - Musha had died in the attack on Busuanga Island.

They discovered that fact when Thomas returned to the scene of Don's rescue a month later to assess the threat. It was there he found Musha's decaying remains and, by that measure alone, verified his death.

Although it ended that particular problem, Thomas was sure that there were other contributors to the plan. However, no amount of sifting through the remaining debris turned up any clues that indicated anyone involved with the rogue Foot and small terrorists cell other than Mr. Musha.

Even though it seemed odd that only one man could conduct such a complicated plot as he did, it appeared he had truly acted alone. Nevertheless, as Don had often found, the more high profile a threat was, the more often it distracted from a bigger and more nefarious perpetrator. In spite of that, though, when the family told him about what Gabby had done, he had to put any investigation aside and focus on finding his niece instead.

When he had first heard the news, Don was livid! "With all that we've given to her and she does THIS?" he had fumed. "Didn't that girl listen to any of the lessons we taught her?"

"Don, we tried. Honestly. I tried talking sense to her; Raph tried talking to her, even Cassie did. But…well, what can I say; the apple rarely falls far from the tree." Leo groaned, knowing how equally stubborn his other brother could be.

"That's acorn and you're most certainly correct," Don had replied. "Just the same, we need to keep only those informed who have the need to know; Gabby must not get into the papers. Otherwise…"

"Yes, I understand. We can't take any chances."

"My god, Leo; if she talks to the wrong people, with what we do…we'll be maligned worldwide." Don then swore under his breath and wished he had put off the Japan meeting at the start when he had the opportunity to do so. With the mysterious kunoichi, Ramiela, in their midst at the time, he had seriously considered postponing getting together with Musha. _"What is it they say about hindsight?"_ he had mused silently to himself. Then, he admitted, with Leo concurring most agreeably, "I worry more about someone catching _her_, though, before we do; she's worth a lot to us, all things considered."

Although at the time he was still bed-ridden from his injuries, it did not keep Don from making the necessary phone calls to enhance the scouts that Leo had already put into place. Once he had sufficiently recovered from his wounds, however, he threw his very being into the task of finding his wayward niece.

In the end, it had completely taken over his life and, now, with the prospect of ending her little flight to what she considered safety for her children, Don was ready to retire.

Of course, his marriage to Cassandra had been the one highlight over the past four and a half years. More often than not, it alone had managed to keep a smile on his face. Don had finally found love and in all the right places, too. He would have been a perfectly contented turtle, as well, if not for Gabriella.

However, while Don was recovering in Japan and before he had popped the question to Cassie, Leo and the others had headed back to the states. Once they had settled in at Mike's and then began their plan of attack, Leo made a point of keeping Don abreast with each step his family made in recovering Gabriella.

It took some time, filtering through all of the leads and clues that Don's informants and trackers had collected. Where she was reportedly to have cloaked herself from head to toe made it easy for bus drivers and the like to remember her. Considering she was six months pregnant and had a toddler to manage only increased the odds that someone would take notice of her.

At any rate, when Leo finally figured out the girl's route, he learned that Gabriella had left Fresno for Bakersfield. She slipped out from under Don's radar for only a day before his trackers saw her doubling back to Fresno once again on yet another bus. The detective reported that, instead of resting up as she did in Bakersfield, she had taken a smaller public transport that traveled west along the 198 to the Golden State Freeway. From there, she hopped yet another public coach and traveled south until the bus doubled back to Bakersfield. There, she seemed to have disappeared, and no matter how many hotels and motels they searched, not one of Don's detectives could turn up the smallest of clues on the girl.

It was obvious, then, that someone had taken her in and was hiding her. Considering the vast farmlands and ranches in the area, it would have taken an army to flush the girl out and, at the same time, stir up too many questions.

It was something that Don loathed to have happen.

However, a month later and after scouring the city and surrounding countryside, one of the informants happened to see her. Had he taken the lunch break he was contemplating and had he not watched the traffic along the 58 Highway, no one would have ever known she had left town when she did. Yet, as it turned out, the tracker did see her, dressed in her familiar hood and taking a bus along that route and towards Mojave.

So far, it seemed the clan's luck of keeping track of Gabby was still going strong.

It was obvious then that, despite what the cabbie had said, Los Angeles was just a ruse of Gabriella's to distract them from her true destination.

The problem was no one knew what her destination was.

Just the same, Leo had to admire Don's security detail for keeping tabs on her as well as they did.

In addition, though he was greatly irritated with his daughter-in-law, he had to admire Gabriella's cunning, too.

At first, no one gave it a moments thought, although in hindsight, everyone should have. After several of Don's private detectives checked through the small towns and farmlands along the Tehachapi Pass, two weeks had lapsed. Where they had to tread carefully and be very cryptic with their investigation, it took time to scour the area. However and after they came up empty without a trace of the girl, it was then that it finally occurred to Mike that Gabby may have burrowed in at the estate in the Mojave Desert.

Unfortunately, when the detectives investigated the largely ignored compound, they found it vacant, although there were signs of someone jury rigging the security measures. Upon further search, they found debris in the trash bin and one bedroom in a bit of disarray, as if someone had recently used it. There were pans and a few dishes and cups in the dishwasher as well, a testament that Gabby had indeed been there. They had also found one of Mindy's small toys left behind, as well.

"I feel so stupid, Leo!" Mike had grumbled painfully one evening when it was determined that Gabby and Min had been at the estate. How long she had been gone before they investigated the site could not be determined. Just the same, Mike was thoroughly disgusted with himself. "The direction she was going in should have clued us where she was headed," he had lamented sourly.

"Has she ever been there before, though?" Leo asked.

"No, she hasn't. That isn't to say that she didn't know about it, though. Seth was born there so he probably told her about it at one time."

When questioned, Seth did admit to telling his wife a few years before about the brief history he had in Mohave, although he had been only a child at the time. Yet, the worse news was, he had even told Gabby where it was located, although only in conversation and before she would even have need for that knowledge.

Again, hindsight seemed to tease them with every turn in their search.

Another month went by without a single shred of information where she was currently hiding. Again, the family was certain she had befriended someone and that this someone was taking great pains to conceal her from the general population. Either that or she found an abandoned house or shack to 'hole up' inside.

Just the same, where it was already June, she was closing in on her expected due date. Moreover, the weather in the desert of the Antelope Valley was starting to get quite warm. Although Gabby's and Mindy's genetics would predisposition them to cope well with the intense temperatures, they still needed to be close to a medical facility. Considering she was trying to stay below radar would mean finding a place where oddities like theirs were the norm.

That would rule out the desert valley community.

Therefore, the only other logical place to hide and not draw attention to her would be Las Vegas.

Overall, it took three months to get to that point, three very long and frustrating months.

During that time, Seth was beside himself with worry, spending a large part of each day in his sanctuary in the woods. He would spend hours out there, just meditating and praying.

Yet, mostly he went out there to escape the depression that had come over Mike's household. It was nearly suffocating, like a wet wool blanket. Come evening time, it often took Leo to pry his son out from within the comfort of the natural enclosure. Only when they would make short hops to suspect cities would he occasionally get involve with the investigation.

Otherwise, he would either sequester himself in his house or out in the woods.

Consequently, his behavior began to grate against one particular member of the clan.

Obviously, Raph was the most irked with Seth's behavior, "Leo, what's wrong with that boy of yours? I would think he'd be racing all over this godforsaken state lookin' for his wife!"  
he had complained one evening. It was bad enough that Devon was in the doldrums with losing Rama, but to have two in the depression pits irritated Raph to no end.

They had come up empty once again with the second go-round in Bakersfield, just Leo and Raph making the trek to assist the trackers, while everyone else stayed home. It didn't make sense to have the entire family scouring the countryside, in the end only advertising their presence with the locals. Until they knew for certain, until the informants could pinpoint her exact location, and until Gabby settled down somewhere, they would keep their team to a minimum number.

"Seth is going through depression, Raph." Leo explained, "Besides, he thinks he can contact her in some way through meditation."

His brother snorted as he shook his head, "If YOU haven't been able to do that, then what makes him think HE can?"

"He's married to her, he loves her," Leo replied, "and he knows she's frightened."

"And pissed as hell – and, I wonder why THAT is, oh mighty leader-of-the-clan!" Raph seethed angrily as he glared over at his brother.

Shoving his ire down, Leo replied, "I'm not mighty, Raph, I'm flesh and blood like you. I will admit to making the mistake of being a bit overbearing with her. Maybe I should have given her more time to recover from what Rama did; maybe I should have talked with her a bit more. That's all in the past, now." He sighed as he turned away, "But as far as contacting Gabby is concern, I don't have the close relationship that Seth has with her." He looked back at his brother as he said, "They're husband and wife and, because of that, he has an advantage."

"So, why's he having problems contacting her, then?" his brother fumed, plopping himself down on one of the two beds in their hotel room.

"Fear and shutting her mind down. Gabby's running scared, she knows she's probably made a huge mistake, but – due to her inherent stubborn streak…" he paused for emphasis and soon saw the roll of his brother's eyes, only to then continued, "As a result, she's unable to change the course of her decision."

"Well," Raph finally calmed as he sighed, "that I can certainly understand."

Nevertheless and as the clues and leads filtered in over the next month, it seemed as if Vegas had been Gabby's last stop, without any word or evidence that she furthered her travels.

Now, sitting there in the nightclub and waiting for the performance to start, Don grumbled to himself. There had been so many other opportunities after Vegas, but Vegas had been the closest they had come to catching her. Regardless, though, on his 'watch', two months was a long time to locate anyone; especially someone with unique physical attributes that Gabby and her daughter had. Although he was still convalescing in Japan at the time, in retrospect Don had thought on more than one occasion that she might have had outside assistance in Vegas, too.

Either that or a lot of luck.

Just the same, the amount of time it took for them to determine the city she was in would have seen her newest child into the world.

When Don had thought about it back then, it had made perfect sense to hole up in such a busy city as Vegas. With as many oddities that lived in and frequented the chaotic town, one more would hardly stand out.

Don had to admire Gabby's ingenuity and cleverness. Yet, he was also grateful that Gabriella had not furthered her ninjitsu training any more than she had. Otherwise, they might never have found her.

Now, as he waited for the program to start, he was wondering, seriously wondering if maybe there were already too many of them in attendance.

As he looked over at his wife, her head covered in the same fur-lined hood as his, he worried. Despite her own strict training in the 'arts', Cassie was the most emotional of the group. Yes, she could effectively shut herself down when the need arose. However, the search for Gabby had gone on for so long that her mother's resolve had weakened just a little. She was anxious to get her daughter and grandchildren back with the clan.

With as many years that Cassandra had sacrificed to keep Gabbu safe, it seemed ironic that her own daughter would end up slipping away from their reach. Just the same, he could feel the anticipation from her, even as she held herself back. Cassie's eagerness would peak every once in a while, only to be quickly squelched right afterwards.

Maybe that was the reason why 'someone' had mentally scanned the audience.

"My love," Don leaned in, pressing his hooded face against his wife's as he whispered carefully, "You need to back your emotions up a bit."

"I'm trying, Don, really I am…but - it's been so long and we're so close," Cassie moaned quietly.

"I know, I know…but if she senses you're here, she'll know the rest of us are too," her husband responded.

"I don't like what you're planning, you do know that, don't you?" she turned to him, catching the attention of the others as she now faced her mate.

"Trust me, Love, she'll have no other recourse but to follow. Her affection for her children is too strong; it will all work out. Please, trust me," Don cooed encouragingly, smiling a little as he caught just the faintest of irritation from his wife.

Turning back to glance at the stage, Cassandra muttered under her breath, "It better work out, oh husband of mine; otherwise I'm taking a separate flight back home!" and sighed deeply, as if in foreboding.

Don hugged her tightly to him, taking her right hand, and squeezing it, "It will, Love, it will."

**_COMMENTS_**_ – _

**_PRETENDER FANATIC_**_ – Yes, I decided to explore a thought or two that I had while writing RR. As it's turned out, my one-shot became a multi-chaptered story. Glad you're not too burned out with Gabriella! I'm not doing this for reviews, though, as much as I'm exploring a bit of the dark side of what that bratty girl might have done had she succeeded in slipping passed the influence of her clan. Ah, I researched a bit on the Inuit words. I found a site that has a few slang words and phrases – some hilarious, btw. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_PACPHYS_**_ – Yes, Alaska. I kept thinking where Gabby might 'hole up' if she were to run away. I thought of having her find the old lair in New York. Then, maybe have her go to Florida. All of these places, though, would be the first locations her family would consider. So, Alaska was it! I thought of you, too. So, if ever I misrepresent that state in any way or get it wrong, please feel free to let me know. I am doing as much research as the Internet allows, so my source – unless volunteered hint hint – will be limited to that. Ah, as far as elements go, fur-lined coats with hoods, gloves, and mukluks will help her survive. I remember that bit of trivia about it having the most easterly point. Something to do about the half-way point on the glove or whatever. My dad had one of those machines and he did say they are a lot of fun. But, expensive to keep up. He sold his after a couple years of use. Hiding is something she used to do and with whatever she learned during her lessons from the clan – before she became pregnant with Mindy – she recalled well enough. Ah, Aunt Roady just sort of popped to mind as I was writing it. Unimportant as far as the story goes, but it did allow Raphers to comment, though. Geese I don't like, but I dearly love the little birdies that frequent my backyard, especially now where they are all 'twitter-paiting'! LOL As far as how long Gabby ran and hid, I wanted enough time to allow for some bitterness to develop. Can we say 'angst'? Anyway, thanks for reading and for your long review! They are always quite interesting and enjoyable to read. Be blessed._

****

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Where'd she go is quite the comment and true to chapter two. I have more conflict between Leo and Raph in subsequent chapters, so just sit tight, okay? Where I seem to be adding more and more to each assumed update, it only increases the number of chapters – which is not always a good thing if the plan is to make a short story. SIGHS. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_GEMDRIVE_**_ – Ah, poor Seth indeed.__ He's anxious, bitter, angry, longing, desperate…all rolled into one very frustrating mutant. He won't know which way to go when the time comes, believe me. As far as Gabby contacting him; she wouldn't dare. Don is an expert in security as well as tracing people. If Gabby called him – and I'm not saying she hasn't since it's only chapter two so far – Don would be onto her so fast she wouldn't have time to even put her coat on. I won't say if she ever contacts him, but for now, let's just leave it as it is, okay? LOL As for Don and Cassie, well, after all those years, something good had to happen between them, eh? GRINS Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_RAMICA_**_ – Well, I done did it; I decided to go with the story. Thanks for your input and encouragements. Then again, like I really need to worry about another story. GAH. So far, no one has sent me hate mail regarding Gabby, yet. Hey, go with those ideas if the muses lead. But, finish your other stories first, though; don't be like me! I wouldn't recommend it, trust me. LOL Researching Alaska has been fun and I was quite excited about how the Inuit's see nature and all. It should fit rather nicely with Gabby's desire to keep hidden. Not that she will for long, of course. Bwahahaha… Hope this chapter isn't boring. It's quite hard to do flashbacking without dragging some things out. As it is, there will be at least two more chapters after this one dedicated to the amount of searching her family did and where it took them. In defense, though, I did gloss over much of it, with only a little extension to the obviously more interesting locations. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed. _


	3. So Close and Yet So Far

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_Well, as before, I only own Gabby and Mindy. Everyone else is borrowed. I do promise to put things back once I'm done playing with them, though:0)_

_Also, thanks to Pacphys for educating me on the Alaskan experience. I do try to do exhaustive research when I include real places, but I was too eager to post this story. With that said, Fort Yukon is now Fairbanks, Marie is still an Inuit Indian but from the western coast of Alaska, and there are certain makers of extreme weather outerwear that I've included in chapter one. That first chapter is augmented to fit the changes above, too. _

**Chapter Three – So Close and Yet, So Far!**

As they waited in silence for the show to begin, Don recalled how confident Leo was when they first found out that Gabby had been in Vegas. At the time, his brother believed that, where she was almost nine months along, this would force her to stay as close to a medical facility as was possible, just in case. Gabby might have been smart enough not to check herself in, but she wasn't stupid, either. She would not put her unborn child in jeopardy by having it far from any emergency help.

Moreover, if she did have the baby, she would have to manage an infant by herself, as well as a toddler. Consequently, Leo was certain she would not be able to move around as quickly as she had before.

The only problem, however, was the informants did not know where she was staying. They knew Gabby was in Vegas, only because the bus driver that the tracker interviewed remembered them. He clearly recalled the 'shrouded woman and child', and how they scurried onboard at the last departure point in Barstow. He had shared how quiet they were and how well behaved the child was.

_"We usually hear them once or twice along the way, but that little one was a perfect angel."_ he had said, _"Believe me; most toddlers are anything but quiet on long drives. That's why Greyhound has this rule about no children under the age of thirteen allowed on drives longer than five hours!" _

When told of what the driver said, Leo worried. Although he loved his granddaughter with a fierceness that was almost frightening, he knew Mindy all too well.

"That girl would be chattering away like a magpie, Mike!" he grumped angrily when the informant shared with him what he had learned, "I'm certain Mindy was drugged in the same way as Seth was."

Anger did not even begin to describe, then, how he felt about his daughter-in-law.

After speaking with the bus driver, the sleuth went on to interview the cashiers, giving them a story about Gabby to enlist their help. As far as what he told them, Gabriella was suffering from delusional episodes brought on by her pregnancy that only medication could control. According to the story, she had stopped taking her meds, thereby bringing on her most recent episode and which was why she had run away.

Leo, although a bit unhappy that the informant said so much, had to agree with the man's reasoning. If anyone other than the family did see her and they involved the authorities, there wouldn't be any uncomfortable questions to answer. Made decades ago, the movie about the turtles promoted their life in the sewers of New York City as a fanciful mix of fact and fiction. Therefore, Gabby's 'psychosis' would make suspect any claims she might have in reference to the clans' ninjitsu heritage.

In the end, no one would believe for a moment that the girl was telling the truth about them.

Yet, after a week of waiting and without any further word from the bus depot, the detective was certain the girl had stayed in town. Just the same, the family didn't want to jet off to Nevada until they could ascertain that she was close to having her baby. As much as Seth wanted to rush to get there, Leo's plan was to catch her at her most vulnerable.

When another two weeks went by and as Gabby's due date loomed closer, as soon as they were able to, Leo and Raph - with Mike, Seth, and Devon - took off for Vegas. They flew out on Don's private Lear Jet and, within two hours, were scouring The Strip as well as the outlying areas.

However, after three days of checking out all the hotels and motels closest to all seven hospitals, they came up empty.

Could it be that she had slipped out from under their 'radar' once again? That was Leo's worse fear and he was not alone in the thinking, either.

Raph was anticipating the same and, as a result, was close to punching someone out.

"So help me, Leo, if that girl slips through our fingers again, I'm gonna pop someone."

That was when Mike suggested that they all stop to get something to eat. As it was, no one had taken the time for much food and all were on edge from lack of sleep, as well. With July temperatures in the desert community warming up considerably, they chanced going inside a local diner for lunch rather than using a drive-through.

As luck would have it, though, when they were waiting for an available table, they happened to draw the attention from one particular middle-aged woman. The comment she made under her breath, about the area 'overrun with walking lizards', was what caught their attention. Although she had not intended for them to overhear her, when Mike approached her, she was mortified.

"Goodness, I'm so sorry I said that, sir. But, well, if I had known there was a convention in town, I would'a just minded my words a bit better!" she hurriedly apologized.

"No offense taken, M'am…we're sort of used to it. All things considered, we do tend to draw a bit of attention to ourselves." Mike replied reassuringly and chuckled, which helped to relax the woman a bit more.

That was when Leo cryptically explained to her their situation. When he finished, she eagerly told them where she had recently seen someone fitting his description of Gabby.

It turned out that the woman was a housekeeper for a small, nondescript motel, far off from the main boulevard. Apparently, over the previous couple of weeks, she had seen Mindy. Then, just the day before, saw the child, again, and then the mother for the first time, minus her all-too-familiar cape.

"I was doing m'normal rounds and followin' orders to avoid her room like she wanted. I'd leave her beddin' by the door outside. Guess she's kind'a private an' all. Even ordered her meals in." The woman explained to them, "Never saws what she looked like when she first arrived with her chil'. She was all covered up with a hooded coat, include'n that lil'one, jus' like ya said." She paused a bit to reflect as she studied the five mutants as they studied her back and she wondered, then, how much to tell them.

Leo finally encouraged, "M'am, I can tell you know more," sensing that the woman was stalling.

Smiling, she remarked, "Usual'y, I'd want a little 'extra' for sharing inferma'shun like this, but I can tells yer'all desperate, plus I sort of insulted ya, so this one's on me!" She smiled a little and winked, "Might take a while, too." More than anything, she loved to tell a tale and this one was one for the records, as far as she was concerned.

Leo waved her over to sit down in the waiting area of the restaurant, which she did. Mike and Devon sat on the other side of her with Raphael and Seth standing in front of her, blocking the other patrons' view of the group. Although they did so to avoid anyone 'listening in' on the conversation, it almost appeared as if they were surrounding the woman.

As far as Raph was concerned, they were, but more importantly, he did not want anyone else eavesdropping in on their discussion. Of course, both Seth and Raph were too antsy to sit down, as it was.

However, Raph kept clenching and unclenching his fists in impatience, hoping that the housekeeper would be quick about it. He had an uneasy feeling that time was of the essence. Yet, as the woman began to speak, it became perfectly clear to him that it was going to be a long-winded story. He sniffed once in impatience and softly huffed; he wanted his daughter and Mindy, and he did not want to waste time for a long-winded female to get around to telling him where he could find the two.

However, one look from Leo quelled any verbal objection and complaint that Raph was planning on making.

The woman then began to explain, "Yesterdays I was mak'n m'rounds, like I said, and I noticed the 'forbidden' door's wide op'n. The momma must've been in the bathroom I guess. But, her lil' daughter was just stand'n there at th'threshhold, looking outside likes she's never seen the outside before." She smiled a little, "Cute lil' thing, with them curly locks of 'ers and that sweet lil' face; almost human." The woman blushed. She was suddenly afraid that she might have offended the group of mutants. Yet, Leo smiled at her and nodded, not the least bit miffed with the housekeeper's assumed insult.

The lady looked at all of them, her expression as serious as she could make it. Then, she gyrated her shoulders and waged her head around to emphasis her next words as she described the following scene, "All of a sudd'n, her momma comes out of that bathroom and sees her lil' girl wit the door open and she hollers, _'Min, close that door, right now!'_"

The housekeeper then straightened up on the bench, almost as if she had the very same door slammed in her face, as she continued, "Wail, I'll tell ya, that lil' girl just about knocked the door off it's hinges the way she shut it; like the devil's behind her an' all." She then huffed a bit, "Darn lucky she didn't git her fingers caught in th'door, too."

She shrugged as she finished, "No offense, gentl'men, but even tho's this town here can bring in some mighty differ'nt folk, ya all have to be about the most differ'nt folks I've ever seen. An' that sweet lil' girl'n her momma ain't no differ'nt!" Then, as an afterthought, she added, "But y'all seems nice 'n nuf. Oh, and I think that momma had a baby, too. I heard it hollerin' a bit later on and I know newborn cry like the back of m'hand. After having six of m'own, I can tells ya how old any new baby is and that one wuz born recently, you can be sure!"

Seth nearly popped a blood vessel in excitement and almost scared the woman half to death as he stepped towards her, "Do you know if it was a boy or girl?" The pleading in his eyes told the woman all she needed to know. If it were not for that, then his tail most certainly did, as it lashed excitedly in response.

"Ya must be th'father, then?" the woman asked, smiling kindly at him.

Blushing, he replied, "Yeah, I am…so…do you know?"

"Son, a baby's cry is non-genda, so I can't tell for sure. But I do knows one thing…" she paused as her words caught the attention of the five mutants her, "They was gone this mornin', first thing, too."

Leo leaned towards the woman as he asked, "Do you know how and what time?"

Snickering a bit, she smiled, "I do. Eight-thirty this mornin' and she took one of them buses."

"Greyhound?" Raph asked through clenched teeth, his anger mounting again as he wondered why the authorities there had not alerted them yet.

"No, no, it wasn't one of them," she remarked, "one of those off-site shuttle buses." She tapped her finger alongside her mouth as she thought and then, "Ah, I remember now, it was from Saint George, Utah and they was on the return from Vegas! Yes, that's th'one, I'm sure of it. It has a picture of a settin' sun along th'side with th'name Saint George runnin' through it with white mountains underneath. But, they run those shuttles pretty fast," she then eyed Raph, who's impatience was clearly noted by her, "so if ya want'n to catch up with yer offspring, ya better git!" It didn't take a rocket scientist for her to figure out that he was the father of the little girl's mother. The way he and the young husband fidgeted around said as much to the housekeeper.

Leo thanked the woman profusely and slipped her a hundred dollar bill. Then he and the team rushed out the restaurant door, their lunch break completely forgotten.

Seth was so dazed by the news that Leo literally had to steer him back to the car, telling him, "Need to remember who and what you are and where you are, my son," he chided. "I don't doubt the woman's sincerity, but there are other 'ears' that were present. All we'd need would be for someone less reputable to catch wind of our situation!"

"Sorry, Father…it's just that – I'm a DAD!" Seth grinned and then, almost as suddenly, frowned, "Only – Gabby's taken the baby."

"Well, you were a dad before with Mindy, but I understand what you mean," Leo said as they all piled into the suburban, forgetting about their lunch and how tired they were, "Before we start chasing after her, though, we need to check out the motel room first. Maybe Gabby left behind some clues."

"Leo, if she left this morning, this means she has at least a four hour jump on us!" Raph complained, "We need to get on the road, not check out some backwater motel."

"Look, it's already a done deal that, by now, she's in Saint George. If we don't check for clues, we might take a wrong turn. It won't take more than thirty minutes to do this. While we're at it, we can call the tour bus company and alert them."

That seemed to placate his impatient brother, keeping Raph more focused on the task of finding his daughter, rather than on getting angry.

When they found the motel that the maid told them about and then talked the manager into letting them into the room Gabby had used, they made a very startling discovery.

She had indeed given birth.

It was obvious room service had not cleaned the room since she checked out that morning, where, in one corner, they found sheets soiled with what looked like afterbirth. Along with the umbilical cord tucked inside, they found the scissors that severed it from the baby. Inside a small trashcan that was nearby, they found a small disposable lighter that she probably used to sterilize the scissors.

Horrifying as it seemed to them, it was obvious Gabby had given birth alone with only Mindy for help.

As they inspected more of the room, the condition of it suggested Gabriella had fled under duress, more than likely sensing that they were closing in on her hide out. It was possible that she had seen them, maybe even from the motel room window. Where it faced the little-used street that the motel was on, they had actually driven the day before, not giving it much importance considering how far it was from any of the hospitals. Where it was in the worse part of town, too, they had disqualified it from what they assumed she would use.

Yet, it was becoming obvious to the clan that they were underestimating how far Gabby would go to hide herself. In that moment, Leo realized he would have to think more creatively regarding what Gabby would do, that is if they were to catch up with her.

Nevertheless, by Leo's and Raph's observation, the age of the stain on the sheets told them the baby was, at most, a day or two old.

"Damn!" Raph hissed, "We were so close, Leo. How could she have known we were coming? How? She shouldn't be running around after having a baby so soon." He angrily paced the small motel room, throwing his hands up in exasperation as he ranted. His actions forced Seth and Devon to clamber onto the bed lest the raging turtle trample them as he raged.

"I know, Raph, but there's little we can do right now." Leo tried to console him, making sure not to get in his brother's way. "At least we know she's had the baby and that she's able to get around." Leo then tried to console, "We also know what direction she's going in, too.

"We need to get to that bus depot, Leo, and find out what one she's on." Raph exclaimed hotly, "That lady gave us the time she saw her board, so that helps considerably." He shook his head, "Maybe we can't catch up with her, but we can at least track her if she's taking buses." With a brightening expression, Raph added, "Bus drivers always make mental notes of anything unusual."

Mike commented dryly under his breath, equally as frustrated as his brothers were, "And Gabby is certainly that!"

**_COMMENTS_**

**_RAMICA_**_ – Yeah, gremlins keep things interesting with Fan Fiction, don't they? LOL Ah, but then Raph is probably right; Leo did press the issue a bit hard with her. Leo's observation about doing so when maybe allowing her a bit more time to think about things might have been better. Hindsight can be cruel, at times. As for Musha and his death, I'm not even going to go there. I want this fic done in under ten chapters. Maybe, another time I can explore that story, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_PACPHYS_**_ – What makes you think that things could even remotely go wrong? Oh, right, I did rate this as a drama/angst, didn't I! Although what I now have planned for this fic, I may have to change the 'drama' part to 'tragedy'. Hmm…'something this way wicked comes'. Well, Don is very resilient, but to delve into his personal psychy (or, however that word is spelled) would drive mine up the wall right now. Cassie is his anchor, but is also the wind in his sails, too. LOL I've been wanting them together since the end of YD. Everyone thinks Musha is still out there. Maybe he is, but – as mentioned to Ramica – I'm not even going to go there with this fic. I loved your 'mental picture' of Raph and Leo on dual rockers. I just may use it and – so – here's my shout-out to that little plot bunny. Thanks! I'll just blame you for any negative feedback from the readers. LOL Well, don't read too much into that affection thing. Gabby's not crazy enough to hurt her kids just to keep them from Seth and Leo. Thanks for the info on Fort Yukon and other fun Alaskan stuff. I have changed FY to Fairbanks, just to keep the nightclub idea going a bit. FY is more of a village than a town and Fairbanks – with the gorgeous university that's there – has a bit more to offer as far as nightlife is concerned. Yeah, I'm still convinced that Gabby would not do anything high profile like singing in a club, but when one is desperate for money, one will do just about anything – almost – which is why she is now singing for a living. I also used your insight to 'dress' the TMNT's a little better, too. Thanks! See disclaimer above for the formal 'high five'. Well, as errors pop up, correct as you will. If I find I'm getting deeper into the Alaskan experience, I just may send you whatever chapter I'm working on to beta read it for accuracy. I've checked flights from LAX to Fairbanks and they do run the airlines in winter, amazing as that sounds to me. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Don and Cassie did more than kick. They hitched and are very happy – for now. Give this story a chapter, or two or three, and – well – angst doesn't even come close. Everyone will be suffering in one way or the other. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


	4. And The Chase Is On

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Well, again, don't own 'em. Love to play with them, though. _

**CHAPTER 4 – And the Chase Is On**

As Leo sat there in booth eight next to Seth, he sighed deeply. He was truly tired of the chase. Although he was still quite irritated with his daughter-in-law, it had been quite a while since he had last been angry towards Gabby. Now, his focus was on one thing only, and that was to see her and the children returned home once again.

At the very least, he wanted to get Mindy and her sibling out of the freezing north. Truly, this had to be the most inhospitable place he had ever visited. Even the winters in the sewers of New York City could not compare to what Alaska offered, even if the arctic state was on the verge of spring.

He was not too keen on Don's idea, either, with how he decided to handle this problem. Yet, Leo had to agree that Gabby's love for her children would force her hand.

He wondered, too, if Thomas and Devon would be fast enough. Where he didn't like the feeling he had sensed earlier, it worried him that Gabby may have already detected their presence.

Fearful of that happening, Leo shut his presence down even more.

While he sat there and while he observed the humans that were milling around, Leo was a bit amused with their fascination with such a place as the nightclub. Most seemed inebriated, obviously more interested in looking like fools that enjoying an evening of music. Some were young, possibly college students taking a break from their studies. He sniffed once and wrinkled his snout up at the ever-increasing stench of alcohol and smoke.

_"How could anyone enjoy this?"_ he grumbled silently. It just offended his very being.

This was definitely not his favorite environment. However, as he looked over at Raph, Leo could tell that this was standard territory for him. A certain familiarity graced his brother's face that said he was used to such surroundings. Leo could only shake his head and marvel at the extreme differences between Raph and him.

No wonder they rarely got along with each other.

Regardless, though, Leo was confounded that Gabriella would even consider working here in the first place. It defied common sense, as far as he was concerned.

Leo knew that she had little cash with her when she left them five years ago. Then, before Seth shut their account down, she had managed to withdraw nearly a thousand dollars over the next few days from their ATM account.

Then, there was the Connecticut home that Professor Perry had left to her. With her trail leading elsewhere at the beginning of the chase, no one had suspected that she would have made it to the house before anyone else did. However, when the trails turned cold and Don's focus went to the New England home, he discovered, too late, that she had already been there.

Quite a few small antiques belonging to the professor were now missing. When Don became more involved with the chase, he discovered later that a local antiquities dealer had purchased them. Not only that, they discovered a hidden safe in the floor of the professor's study rifled through, as well. Left behind were a few dollar bills, tucked under a manuscript that the professor had obviously written. It turned out to be an account of his initial experience with the clan.

Don briefed over it at the time, somewhat amused with Perry's first-person recollection of those days. Yet it was obvious to him that the man had kept a ready supply of cash, too; something that he was unaware of but, more importantly, it was something that Gabby knew about.

The turtle chided himself for not considering the house initially, finding Raphael adding to his chagrin with an "I told ya so!" He had then grumped about getting too old for 'this stuff' and lamenting about how "in 'the old days', every stone would be upturned no matter if it looked suspicious or not."

"I think I need retirement, Leo! Why didn't we check that house first thing? It made perfect sense for her to go there before going anywhere else."

"I think we're all pretty tired, Don. I mean, every clue and rumor had her in Europe. So don't go beating yourself up, okay" his brother had encouraged.

Yet, as Leo thought about it, sitting in the booth and waiting for her appearance on stage, even the money from selling her adoptive father's possessions would not have supported Gabby for very long. Therefore, the question about how she was able to work and not show some form of identification caused Leo some concern.

Just how desperate would she have to be to work in a place that cared little for who you really were? He thought of Seth and his strong Christian beliefs, wondering if he had thought about the same thing. Swallowing a little, Leo knew from when he and his family patrolled the streets of New York City how many women, and young men, were desperate enough to do anything to stay alive.

Would Gabby be so willing? Shaking his head, Leo hoped not.

While he sat there and listened to the same pre show music repeat itself for the third time, he thought back to that day they almost had her.

They had been so close and had even passed that particular motel, but dismissed it as too unlike Gabby to consider. It was seedy looking, it was in the worse part of town, and only those looking for a 'high' or 'something else' would even venture there. Ironically, though, and as it turned out, it was their assuming what she would do and would not do that was their downfall. It took a while, but by the time they realized how she was operating, she had disappeared completely, with all trails turning cold.

Just the same, Leo thought back to the early stages of the chase. The maid in Las Vegas had been correct in that Gabby had taken the shuttle to Utah. It did not take long to find out what bus she took, either, considering the time of day the maid saw Gabriella and Mindy. This forced the team to race after her into Arizona and then into Utah, only to discover that, based on what the driver recalled, she disembarked in Cove Fort.

The man had been aware of a newborn on board, too; hearing it cry occasionally from the back of the bus where the mother and the older child sat. From his observation, the mother completely shrouded herself from view in a hooded coat and lightweight gloves.

In the high heat of summer, it seemed odd, yet he figured it had something to do with a religious sect.

At least, that's what he told Leo. Either way, the man largely ignored her, except for the cry of the baby and the fussing of the toddler.

When Leo went inside the bus terminal and talked with one of the cashiers, he found that Gabby had bought a transfer ticket to another line. The woman showed him which route the girl had taken and, before too long, the team found themselves trekking east across the state along Highway 70.

Now, they were heading for Denver, with high hopes of catching up with their runaway clan member.

"She's probably planning on Connecticut, Leo!" Raph announced from the co-pilot seat of the suburban. He turned to look back at his brother, who sat in the middle row as he stated, "Make sense, when you think about it!"

"That's a long way to travel by bus. Remember, she has a newborn to care for and a toddler to keep quiet. Someone's going to pay attention to that fact and remember her." Leo commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but why can't we just put out an APB on her. If Don was up and able, he'd have every law enforcement agency alerted."

"No, Raph, he gave specific orders to keep the locals out of this. They would require too much information and it's just too risky. She might panic and then tell them why she fled in the first place." He sighed, "I doubt the rumors about her psychosis would work way out here."

"Yep, that's all we would need!" Mike grumbled as they drove along the nearly deserted Highway 70. "I can just hear the APB, now – _"All cars, be on the look-out for a black suburban filled with ninja butt-kicking mutant reptiles!"_ He laughed at the very thought, even though Mike knew how true it actually was.

"Yes, I agree with you, Mike," Leo commented, "As it is, few Americans understand the traditions of ninjitsu, especially the law, unless Don has made contact with them first. But, out here? I doubt any of them have even seen the likes of us, outside of a few reports and those movies made about us years ago," Leo replied glumly.

Once they arrived in Denver, the cashier at the bus terminal admitted seeing an adult wearing a hood coat and caring for an infant and one toddler. It seemed the way that they were dressed had caught her attention.

"In this part of the country, sects like that stand out," the girl had told them, convinced initially that whoever it was that Leo was looking for was someone belonging to a religious order. Yet, despite her surprise over Leo's appearance, the cashier told him that Gabriella had hailed a cab right after disembarking.

It took a while to connect with the right dispatcher for the taxi company, but when they did, dispatch told them the cabbie had driven Gabby and the kids south to Colorado Springs. Learning that the driver had dropped them off at an Amtrak train depot, Leo then called that company. Patched over to an assistant manager it was through her that he learned Gabriella had purchased tickets for two to El Paso, Texas. The train, in fact, was already three hours on the road and almost two hours away from its first destination, yet it gave the clan a bit of hope in catching up with her.

"Is there a way that you can alert the conductor to our situation, maybe stop the train, or slow it down?" Leo asked the woman after briefly telling her about their search for a run-away mother.

"Unless you have a court order or have the police involved, no, we cannot," the manager replied glumly, "However, I can let him know that you're looking for someone and he could have personnel note what she does after she gets off in El Paso. If she gets off anywhere along the way, I can give you a call." She paused, as if distracted, before coming back to the phone and commenting, "If she's running away, then you need to know that, unless she has a passport or an ID and her birth certificate, she won't be able to get into Mexico."

Leo groaned. Gabby had taken her passport, along with what money they had at the house, that much they knew. At the time, they feared she would try to leave the country, maybe even fly to England to hide out at her half sister's home. Serena might cooperate, depending on what Gabby told her. Then again, she just might be their best hope and keep her sister from fleeing further, maybe give her some good old fashioned big-sister advice.

Then, it dawned on him that Mindy did not have a passport. He was unclear if the infant would need one. _"Probably not, where it's so young,"_ He surmised. Yet he was certain, though, that his granddaughter would.

He then sighed with a breath of relief, knowing that Gabby would have to supply the authorities with her daughter's necessary facts to get a passport, and even then, it would take a while. Where they mailed them out to the recipients, she would have to be in one location to receive it.

Leo wondered if maybe she was going to Connecticut and using a confusing mix of trails to distract them.

The manager's next comment tore Leo away from his thoughts, "Give me your cell number, and I'll do my best; that's all I can promise you."

"That will be great," Leo replied and then gave her Mike's cell number.

After hanging up and handing the phone back to Mike, Leo announced to his brother, "When this is all over, you're going to need to change your cell. They're radioing the conductor to keep an eye on Gabby when she disembarks. She's paid her way through El Paso. They can't stop her from getting off once she arrives without the police involved, but at least someone knows of our situation."

One could almost hear an audible sigh of relief from every member in the car, the confidence level rising ten-fold where it appeared they were closing in on their 'prey'.

As the team returned to the road again, Raph was the most vocal about what everyone else was thinking, "If she cuts into Mexico, we'll lose her for sure!"

"Mindy doesn't have a passport, Raph; so I doubt she'll be able to." Leo remarked.

Seth had then announced angrily, "I don't care where she goes, I'm following. I don't care if we have to break border laws to do it, either."

Raph grinned wide,"Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

"No," Leo declared hotly, truly becoming more irritated with the chase,"We do as Don has always done; we work within the laws and by laws of the system whenever possible." He sighed deeply, though, as he added, "Unless we feel her life is in jeopardy."

"Well," Mike mused as he drove the suburban south along the 25, "If Gabby crosses the border, she's going where she's never gone before, which – could technically put her in danger."

Raph cuffed his youngest brother in the shoulder, declaring, "You've always found the loop hole in things, Mike. 'S why we always got a long!"

Mike chuckled to himself and then settled back as he guided the car down the highway.

Shortly thereafter, Mike's cell phone went off. He handed the phone over to Leo, who quickly opened it up, hoping that maybe the Amtrak manager had found a way to help them even more.

"Yes?" Leo said into the phone. "What? She got off? Where?" He listened to the reply before mimicking, "Las Vegas?"

"Nevada? How'd she get to Nevada from here?" Devon asked from the rear of the suburban.

"No, no, don't worry about it. Does the conductor know what she did after that?" Leo listened some more, expelling a sigh of frustration as he shook his head in disbelief, "Okay, well, at least he called you. Please express to him our appreciation. Yeah, thanks." With that, he angrily snapped the cell phone closed, "She got off just before Santa Fe in a town called Las Vegas, but not the one in Nevada." He glanced back at Devon and Seth, "They have a depot there, and one of the train personnel saw her get off."

"What is that girl thinking? She just had a BABY!" Raph grouched. "So help me, Leo, if we get that girl, there's gonna be hell to pay!"

"Mind if I stand in line?" Devon seethed from the backseat.

"Right behind me, bro!" Seth agreed next to him, "If any harm comes to that baby, I'll personally deal with Gabby myself."

Once in Las Vegas, New Mexico, they checked the terminal cashier but found that no one with Gabby's description had purchased tickets. They then checked local bus routes, taking hours to do so and putting that much time between them Gabby. It did not sit well with any of them, either. Yet, uncharacteristically, Raphael remained mute, although Leo could quite easily sense his brother's rising ire. The way he was posturing himself in the front seat and the way he focused on the passing scenery, Raph was building up for one monumental confrontation with his wayward daughter.

Leo pitied the girl when that day came, too.

Finally, they took a chance and ducked into a Greyhound bus terminal. All heads turned in their direction as the strangest group of beings the town had ever seen walked through the front doors. Yet, their purposeful and deliberate stride told everyone around them to keep their comments to themselves.

As Leo strode up to the cashier, he whipped out a picture of Gabby, not wanting to have to describe her again. "See this girl? She may have had a hooded coat on, tan in color, a little dirty, has a baby in one arm and leading a little girl, also wearing a coat and hood?"

The cashier, slightly wide-eyed, replied as she gulped back a bit of trepidation, "Y-Yes, I have. She bought a ticket to Denver, I think. Left two hours ago."

Once back in the car, Mike remarked with what everyone else thought, "So, what are the chances that Gabby's on to us?"

Seth sighed glumly, "I'd say, pretty good!"

**_COMMENTS_**

**_PACPHYS_**_ - Yeah, I mean, what else would anyone say, right?__ I think Raph would have certainly given this woman more to remember than Mike would have, that's for sure! LOL And, I could just see Raph and Seth shifting from one foot to th'other, antsy and eager to get on with the hunt for Gabby, too. Well, what story would be worth the reading if there wasn't something to go wrong, although I won't allude to what quite yet. I do like rainbows and bunnies, though. :0) Thanks for the help with Alaskan stuff and for your honest comments re: the RR flashbacking I did. Hard not to when it's anyone's guess who's new to this TMNT universe. I might just brief it up even more, now that you've mentioned it. I trust your wisdom in this area. Thanks for reading and reviewing, of course. Be blessed._

**_PRETENDER FANATIC_**_ – Gabby is smart, more so than she needs to be, but then it may serve her well down the road a ways, too. Yet, she's heading for heartache, as well. ahahaha…. So many spouses do take the kids and just 'disappear', sad to say. Well, as always, thanks for being faithful by reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_LUNAR-NINJA – Ms. Housekeeper was just surprised is all and we all make comments in our mind that somehow find our mouth! I've done it I don't know how many times and it's really embarrassing, believe me. My husband will accuse me of mumbling when I wasn't even trying to say anything! Sometimes I think my ears disengage when my brain and mouth are still operative! LOL Anyway, I noticed that you did read Yosutebito Daughter, so maybe you sort of forgot that Gabby and Seth married near the end of that story? Yeah, in RR, they had been married a little more than four years by the time Rama entered their lives. So, in Passions, they would have been married something like nine years. Hey, you have a few years to go before you need to start thinking about marriage, so don't berate yer-self. :0) Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


	5. From Sea to Shining Sea

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_Nope, still I don't own them, though I promise to play nice. As I mentioned earlier, this is a story filled with flashbacks. I do promise to bring it up to current time, though. Eventually! It's why I'm trying to incorporate into the story what each team member is doing, thinking, or saying and having that coordinate with the nightclub scene. _

**_Warning_**_: To keep Raph in character, there is one swear word and one abbreviated nasty in the body of this chapter. Simply put, he's needing a bite of soap. I may have been remiss with a similar warning with previous chapters, so – here on out – this warning is for all of them. Raph can't help himself and, to honor his PP (personality profile), I have to keep him true to canon – within reason, of course._

**CHAPTER 5 – From Sea to Shining Sea**

Mike more than sipped at his drink; he guzzled it. Despite the herbal tea Leo made all of them drink to avoid getting drunk, he was starting to feel the slightest buzz from his beverage.

Just the same, he kept drinking.

If Leo was tired of the chase and Don wanted to retire – both amusing comments that had cloyed as the years went by – Mike was thoroughly disgusted with it. Chasing Gabby from one end of the country, if not the world, to the other end had taken its toll on his relationship with his wife. It was almost devastating in its affect. If not for currently being in Alaska, Mike Angelo would be sleeping down in the den in his Big Sur mansion, all due to the constant bickering he had to put up with from Rahab.

To make matters worse, even his music business had suffered. With a severe drop in profits, if it were not for Don's financial assistance, Mike would have been forced to sell the once-popular company. Now, instead of scouring the country and Europe for the next musical phenom, here he was in Alaska, freezing his shell off.

Consequently, as he waited with the others for the show to start, he grouched silently_, "Whether she's here or not, I'm pulling out. My marriage and my business are not going to suffer because of an ungrateful niece!"_

Even his relationship with his brothers had been affected, the beginnings of it occurring in Santa Fe after a week and a half of chasing Gabby from Las Vegas, Nevada to – of all places – Las Vegas, New Mexico.

He had to smile at the irony, yet in doing so, he clearly recalled the events that had occurred back then.

It had been evening, late evening in fact. They had just returned to Colorado from Las Vegas, New Mexico for a second time. After arriving at the Colorado Springs Greyhound terminal just before closing, they discovered that Gabby had purchased two tickets. One was for Montana, while the other indicated New Mexico again.

They tried to get the cashier to tell them what bus his niece might have used, but the girl shrugged and said, "How am I t'know. I just sell the tickets."

"Well, can you call the bus drivers and see if they have anyone on board that matches the description we just told you." Leo begged her, his patience ready to run out.

"Nope," the girl replied smartly, "Only the dispatch can do that and only with approval from the manager."

"Welllll," Raph had barked from behind Leo, leaning over his brother's right shoulder at the girl, "Get the _manager_, then!"

Equal to his ire, the girl straightened up in her chair behind her glass-encased cubicle and, taking one long sustained look at the mutant, declared indignantly, "He's off duty, as am I. Good night, 'gentlemen'," and then she closed her window on them.

Leo and Mike ended up having to drag and push Raph out of the depot office and back into the suburban, all the while having to listen to his ranting.

"Five minutes, that's all it'll take, Leo; I know I can get that girl to cooperate!" he had bellowed repeatedly.

Mike chuckled as he assisted Leo in getting Raph back into the car, "Yeah, and get us all arrested to boot. I've had only one experience in jail and I don't care to have a repeat, thank you very much!"

Although equally aggravated as his temperamental brother was, just the same Leo could not help but to admire Gabriella's tenacity. She had certainly led them on a merry chase, so far. Yet, it boggled his mind that she would be desperate enough to drag her daughter and newborn infant around the countryside as she was doing.

Now the question was, which way to go? They could split up with each group following a bus, but then they might end up finding themselves crisscrossing the nation over the next month or even longer. At least, that was what they believed, based on Gabby's method of operation.

Regardless, though, if any of them had known the details of her childhood, they would have headed north to Montana. If Don had been with them, and maybe Leo should have called him initially, he might have told them about where the Professor had raised Gabby during her first ten years.

As it was, though, they decided to stick together, taking the southern route back to New Mexico again, believing she would keep to a warmer route. Montana seemed like a distraction and nothing more. It made sense to stick to a more temperate climate, where it was certainly more hospitable to Gabby's mixed species.

After all, she had a child and a newborn to think about, now.

Beginning in Nevada, all of their traveling back and forth had taken a week and five days to do as they attempted to follow and catch up with the girl. Yet, it seemed that they were always the proverbially 'day late and a dollar short' as far as figuring out Gabby's next move.

At one point, Mike had to laugh at their situation. Here they were, all trained and experienced ninja masters, and yet this barely trained clan member was out-maneuvering them every step of the way. It was quite frustrating and humiliating for all concerned. In fact, the pressure from it became vividly obvious while they were in Santa Fe for the second time.

They had all gathered in one of the hotel rooms rented out for the night to discuss the next step in the chase. They had been arguing about the wisdom of not splitting up in Colorado and wondering if they had misjudged, yet again, the girl's intended route. Everyone was tired and exhausted, with an almost desperate anxiety creeping into each team members' very being.

Confusion and conflicting choices of what to do next came to a head.

Consequently, tempers flared.

"Damn it, Leo, she's not ninja and yet she's out-foxed us every step of the way!" Raph bellowed hotly, "Where's that '**_superior ninja'_** sense of yours? Can't you figure out where she's going **next**?"

"Look, need I remind you that all of us are capable with that? I'm just as upset with her as you are!" Leo shouted back, "So stop **_blaming_** and **_heckling_** me!"

"My daughter's out there somewheres, with OUR grandchildren, and YOU'RE just f-ing around wasting time!" came Raph's loud rebuttal.

"I am NOT wasting time and don't talk to me that way, Raphael!" Leo yelled back as he narrowed his eyes threateningly. Mike knew that when Leo used his brother's full name, it meant he was really ticked off. "I may have decided on a pacifist lifestyle, but I assure you, dear bother, that I can_ **still**_ take you down! So back **OFF**!" Leo shouted.

Devon and Seth watched with rapt fascination with Leo's uncharacteristic display of emotion. Although Seth knew his father had a temper, he had never heard anything from him other than a well-chosen word or two – and a look. Yet, that look was bad enough, based on his personal experience from years earlier.

Nevertheless, it was certain that Leo's obvious exasperation was a telltale sign of weary frustration and exhaustion.

Mike, knowing his brothers as well as he did, casually began to move pieces of furniture out of harms way, all the while listening to his siblings argue. First, he removed the set of chairs, then the small conversation table and, lastly, the television.

Finally, he ushered his two adult nephews to stand in-between the twin beds, giving them a fixed glare and a verbal warning, "Whatever happens, DO NOT try to interfere. Not unless you want to go home in a pine box!"

No sooner had Mike uttered his words than Raph feigned to turn away from Leo, only to whip back around and jump him instead. He sucker punched him in the shoulder, although Mike would say later that he was aiming for Leo's jaw only that Leo ducked at the last second.

After that, all hell broke loose for about twenty seconds. How no one in the neighboring rooms heard the ruckus was a testament to the style of fighting the two brothers used. There were no grunts or shouts, no slam-dunks to the floors. It was just two very angry ninjas, upright and engulfed in silent hand-to-hand combat.

For the two younger members of the team, however, it was quite impressive!

Twenty seconds was as long as it lasted, though, but by the end of it, Leo had a black eye and Raph's snout was bleeding.

Mike, thoroughly disgusted with the two, had thrown a couple of wet towels at them and announced gruffly, "Clean your own selves up; I've had it with the both of you!"

He then pushed his two nephews out the hotel room, "Com'on, let's leave'em for a while," and went downstairs towards the hotel restaurant for a late night snack.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave them alone?" Seth asked as they rode the elevator down. It was family lore that his father and uncle used to butt heads when they were younger, but to see it live astounded him.

Consequently, he wasn't so certain that leaving them alone together in the hotel room was a wise thing to do.

"Naw, they've both drawn blood and that's usually when they quit. Of course, in the old days, it would only egg Raph on to see how much Leo could bleed!" He laughed a little at the memory, "Then again, with Splinter's walking stick pounding on him, Raph never did get to find that out too often."

As they approached the doors to the restaurant, however, they found the eating establishment closed.

Forced, now, to take in the local Santa Fe neighborhood, they found a Denny's within walking distance from the hotel. With the restaurant's boast of twenty-four hour service, they stayed a good hour there and ordered a full dinner for each of them. While they ate, they casually talked about everything other than what had happened earlier up in the hotel room.

Fortunately, the restaurant was mostly empty by that late hour, so they only had to endure stares from the servers and cooks. Just the same, Mike was his usual charming self, kidding around with the help and even joking about himself and the boys, much to their chagrin of course.

Considering that Mike's and his three brothers' discovery happened in New Mexico forty-some years earlier, the turtle was more of a minor celebrity than an oddity.

Just the same, by the time they had left the restaurant, he had the hired help laughing and thoroughly relaxed. It truly amazed Seth.

"How do you do that, Mike?" he asked in awe as the three of them walked back to the hotel. It wasn't his normal thing for him to interact with the general human population, other than in Carmel or Monterey. Therefore, to see his uncle charm complete strangers and almost having them eating out of his hand seemed rather amusing. Where they walked, the shadows were deeper, effectively allowing them to go along in peace, unmolested by anyone happening to look their way. It was rather a nice walk, too. Considering they had been doing nothing but driving like maniacs all over the southwest for the past week and then some, it was a pleasant reprieve.

"Hey, it's a gift yer born with and I was born with a lot of it," Mike said cheerfully, "Without it, I don't think my music biz would be what it is today."

Now, as Mike sat in the booth of the Alaskan nightclub, waiting for his niece to show up on stage, he thought it rather ironic to remember that statement he had made so many years earlier. _"If only I had known…"_ he lamented sourly to himself, downing the last of his drink.

Yet, he also remembered what happened next. Returning to the hotel room, Devon and Seth were both shocked to find their fathers joking around. They were also reminiscing about 'old times', all the while poking fun at the other's injury.

"Well, I still think you'd look better with two black eyes!" Raph deadpanned with a smirk, his bleeding now stopped.

"Hey, you first!" Leo joked, laughing a little. "At least I didn't bleed all over the carpet!"

"Oops," Raph mused in embarrassment as he looked down at his feet, "I did, didn't I."

Overall, it seemed the fight had taken the edge off their attitudes, where the stress had been building up with each failed attempt to locate their wayward clan member.

The next couple of days had the team traveling south towards the Mexican border. They breezed through Albuquerque and then Truth or Consequences, finally ending up in El Paso, Texas. Aside from the bus depots, they also considered the possibility that Gabby could have hopped a train again. Yet, not one person at either modes of travel remembered seeing anyone matching her description.

Finally, on the third day out from Santa Fe and completely frustrated with their poor luck, Mike received a call from one of Don's eastern contacts. It seemed the man had spied Gabby in New York City. Even more astounding, they saw her in the general vicinity just topside of the brothers' old lair. At least, the tracker thought it was Gabby. The person he had seen had been dressed in the now all too familiar hooded coat that Gabby had been wearing since leaving Big Sur. Although it was highly doubtful that she would venture into the sewer with a child and infant, or even know where the location of the lair would be, Leo wasn't taking any chances. He knew that, years earlier, Don had given to Mike the blueprints of the New York. Therefore, it was highly possible that Gabby might have inadvertently come across them before she fled Carmel.

Just the same, considering how willingly she dragged Mindy and the newborn all over the place, Raph remarked, "Wouldn't put it past her, bros. She's running scared. Anyone running scared will do whatever it takes."

They all had to agree with him on that. Gabby had proven as much with giving birth in the motel room by herself. Both Seth and Raph knew how complicated a birthing could get. They considered it a miracle that they didn't find both Gabby and the baby dead back in Nevada!

By the time the five reached the Big Apple, four more days had passed. Along the way, Leo had called Gaele and had her join up with the search team, bringing the number to six. Where Leo wanted as many trained ninjas on the hunt as was possible, he felt even one member out of practice would be better than not having her at all.

At first, when told of their plans, Gaele refused to scale down through the manhole and into the sewers. She balked at the idea of traipsing through human sludge and discarded trash. Yet, one look from her Uncle Raphael had her scurrying into the black abyss, earning an amused chuckled from Leo and her two brothers.

As she descended into the darkness, however, and with Mike leading the way, Gaele seethed loud enough for all to hear, "If I get ANYTHING on me, I'm using your plastron, UNCLE RAPAHEL, to wipe it off!"

Raph's amused chuckles only irritated his niece even more, distracting her and causing Gaele to over step and slip off the last rung of the ladder. Before Mike could grab her, however, she had landed unceremoniously on her tail at the bottom of the shaft and into the sewer sludge.

Now, shouts of "_Unfair treatment"_ and _"So help me, I'll concoct a potion to make you all sound like Spongebob for the REST of your lives",_ echoed back up through the opening.

Once they were all into the tunnels, the trek through the underbelly of New York City gave the younger members of the team a new appreciation for what they had back in California.

"You lived down here for _how long_?" Gaele sniffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust from the variety of smells in the tunnels, her backside notwithstanding.

"Twenty-one years or thereabouts." Mike replied nonchalantly, skipping over the water-filled culvert in the center of the tunnel. As the next left came up in their walk, leading towards his old stomping grounds, he commented, "Air's improved a bit since then, too!" which only earned him gagging sounds from his daughter.

The others followed along behind, knowing that Mike had already visited the 'homestead' a few years earlier. Not that Leo or Raph would get lost, but as Raph said privately to Leo when they first started through the tunnels, "Let Mike find the mishaps. After all, it has been forty some years and a lot of debris could have built up." They sniggered a little at the thought, which piqued their younger brother's curiosity somewhat.

"Say, mind sharing the joke?" he quipped back to them as he led the way. "Would love a good laugh," Mike chuckled.

"Nothing to laugh about," Raph replied, "Yet," which had him sniggering right along with Leo.

As the group furthered their travels through the sewers, Mike looked back at his disgruntled daughter. She had finally thrown herself into the task by that point. She resigned herself to the fact that, until they reached their target location, returning to topside was not going to happen any time soon.

He smiled back at her as he said, "Hey, girlie, maybe we can do this again sometime, eh, maybe campout in the old lair?"

Gaele glared over at her father and grouched, "Believe me, after this one, I won't want to!"

It was then when Raphael sidled up to her as she walked along, saying as he sniffed, "Maybe a bath, though! Yes, I do believe you'll definitely want a bath!" However, he quickly ducked gracefully out of harms way, laughing as he did. In that moment, Gaele's tail had suddenly swung around as she tried to connect with his carapace, barely missing him in the process.

"You better be fast, Uncle! I'm in no mood to play games!"

"Ooo, a bit touchy aren't we?" Raph sing songed as he chided good-naturedly, staying just out of the reach of her lethal tail.

Leo jogged around the two and caught up with Mike as his niece and brother bantered back and forth, "Sound strangely familiar, to you, Mike?" he asked softly, smiling wide.

"Yeah, in a weird way, it does." Mike quietly replied, "Only, Raph's being a pain in the arse with a Michelangelo offspring. Should be the other way around, I think."

Looking back at the bickering two behind him, Leo mused, "Well, if Gaele has her way, she'd like to give Raph a pain in _his_ arse!"

Leo's comment caused Mike to erupt in a fit of laughter, his loud expulsions of amusement echoing down the tunnels. His giggles reverberated against the concrete walls of the sewer system and, consequently, nostalgia seeped into Raph and Leo, causing their mood to improve as well.

Only Gaele, Seth, and Devon remained somewhat offended, the overall environment as alien to them as the moon would be.

Finally, after a few more twists and turns in the maze of tunnels, they arrived at the lair. Once initiating the lights, the three brothers found their old home in the same shambles it had been in forty-three years earlier. A broken couch and a couple of destroyed chairs littered one side of the abandoned subway station. The glass dome above had fractured, with shards of its colorful design strewn around here and there along the concrete floor. The train cars had all their windows broken out, with pieces of furniture hanging over the framework and draped with the torn remnants of the curtains. Moreover, assorted junk and collected items from that time so long ago appeared tossed about in disarray.

It definitely looked as if a battle had taken place there.

Fortunately, there didn't seem to be evidence of any Foot soldiers killed during the melee back then. Although the most they would have found, anyway, would have been skeletons. As it was, the group could hear the scurry of rats as the rodents hurried under the debris and through holes in the walls. Spider webs filled every corner and upper area of the abandoned subway station, as well.

The three ninja masters stood quietly as they solemnly surveyed the scene. All three then swallowed. As the enormity of what had happened back then and what had happened since began to sink in, their emotions heightened. In one single moment, their entire lives had changed. Yet, because of the generosity of one woman, it had changed for the better.

"Well, nothing like visiting old times, but I'm certainly glad I can leave it!" Raph said softly. Both his siblings nodded in quiet agreement.

He had then deadpanned, pretty much breaking the melancholy atmosphere that threatened to overwhelm all of them, "Just the same, Mike, at least you could have straightened the place up a bit when you were last here!"

Everyone chuckled good-naturedly over the comment, yet, one thing was abundantly clear to all of them. It was obvious that other than Mike's visit a few years earlier, no one had stepped a foot inside the lair since they had left it. Therefore, they were quite certain that Gabby had not stopped in for a look-see. Not that she could have. Just getting to the lair had her brother, husband, and sister-in-law completely turned around.

With that said, one aspect to their trek under the streets of New York City gave a worrisome concern to one ninja in their group.

"Sure hope you know your way back to the surface, Uncle!" Devon grouched to Mike. "'Cuz I'd hate to spend the next twenty-one years trying to find a way out!"

**_COMMENTS – _**

**_LUNAR-NINJA: _**_Yes, Gabby is trying to out-maneuver them, confuse them, the way ninja do. As it is said in **The Art of War**, and I'm paraphrasing here, "If you believe your enemy is far away, he is actually very close by; if you believe he is very close by , he is probably far away." Or, something like that. Anyway, Gabby has a good memory for things and I wouldn't be surprised if Leo gave her the book to read. I know I mentioned it in **Yosutebito Daughter**, but I can't remember if I wrote her as reading it. Either way, it's very ancient, written twenty-four-hundred ago by Sun Tsu. Here is a site that details that book – www (dot) kimsoft (dot) com (right slash) polwar4. Now that you know that Gabby and Seth are married, their reputation is good to go. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_PACPHYS_**_ Actually, by the time this chapter posts, I will have had the story completely written. I'm waffling on the ending though. I wanted angst, but I love happy endings; even endings where the protagonist is in a lot of hot water. I dunno…so many fics are out there that are just down right tearjerkers and – well – just thinking about this one lining up alongside of them has worn me out. I dunno. Anyway, not sure what the heck that drink is the 'bozo barkeep' makes, but it sounds like the 4th of July in a shot glass! LOL Goodness, trying to figure out bus routes, train routes, root canals – ah – no, that would be dentistry, wouldn't it? Anyway, it was confusing as heck for me, but I hope I have it where her flight to freedom is understandable. Giving her time to do things was a tough one, too. Catching Gabby might be harder than it seems, though. Thanks for thinking 'great' thoughts about this fic; I'm not so convinced, but I'm driven to explore this idea a bit so – until the finish line – thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_RAMICA_**_: Regarding chapter three, I'm sure it's VERY aggravating for the guys. The housekeeper did help a bit, that's for sure. Had to have someone interesting. I wrestled with her southern accent a bit, not sure if it would elicit complaints or not. I loved that character, sort of the type to wrap her arms around ya and just make everything all right. Walking lizards and all:0) Poor Seth, it will be a long while before he gets to see his child, that's an obvious fact. Actually, I thought this would be three, maybe four chapters long. However, as of this comment, I have just started chapter nine and I think that will end it except for an epilogue. Or, maybe it will flow into a sequel? Not sure. I'm waffling about angst and tragedy. I've kept the genre description of drama/angst, just in case I chicken out. I'm a sap that loves happy endings, what can I say! As for your review of chapter four, yes, I am updating fast – as this one testifies. I have this story down to the last chapter with just the epi to write. So, this will be the fastest multi-chaptered story I've ever written that exceeded five chapters. When the muses are generous, one takes advantage! Gabby is smart, she has innate abilities and being around ninja has taught her a few things. Seth and she already had the experience of connecting mentally back in YD. LOL Leave it to Mike to provide an excuse to do what needs to be done, with Raph right there beside him. They make a great team, or your worse nightmare! Well, Mike is right in being concerned about the authorities finding out about them. They hid the truth of what they were in plain sight with those movies made about them. I did reach a bit with Perry's house, but then old homes often have hidden treasures in them, don't they? I was counting on that. Glad Gabby proved me right! LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed.. _


	6. It's Her

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_You're all going to be in for quite a shock. Believe it or not, I don't own the TMNT's, Seth, Gaele, Devon, Thomas, Rahab, any and all towns, roads, byways, bridges, and cactus that gets mentioned in my stories. _

_I only own Gabby, Min, and her sibling. Oh, and the storyline. _

_Well, this chapter sums up the chase and in more ways than one. However, it's not the end of the story, yet. I'll have a total of 10 chapters, which may or may not include the epilogue. I was thinking about angsting this baby to death, but now I'm not sure. I'm a sucker for happy endings, or as close as I can get to them. So, either way, we're all going to be surprised by the ending._

**Chapter Six – It's Her!**

Raph did not like sitting, at least, not for this long. Already, his tail had been in one spot for an entire hour. The only way he would ever subject himself to such abuse was for a movie – and it had to be more than just a good movie for him to sit that long. Lord of the Rings had been one, but even then, he grouched to himself afterwards that it would have been just as good if he had waited for the trilogy to come out on DVD.

Three hours without a pot to pee in was more than his fifty plus years could handle back then.

Raph looked down at his nearly empty glass and wondered if maybe he would have another go-round when the server returned with Mike's refill. Then again, he could not afford to get drunk and hinder the retrieval of his daughter – and grandkids.

Moreover, if things did not start happening soon, he would definitely have to take a restroom break.

Gabby. She just didn't make any sense to him. It wasn't because she was singing in a bar, because he himself had played in a band for a while, that is until arthritis kicked in. It was taking off the way she did, taking Mindy, putting her unborn child in danger, and then having the baby by herself.

So much 'bad' could have happened because of it.

_"It was just damn lucky she survived,"_ he grumbled silently, _"Gives me a chance to wring that brat's neck!"_ he complained to himself.

He looked around the large expansive room and wondered when the waitress was coming back again. Just thinking about what his daughter did made him want to reconsider that drink.

Raph looked over at Don and Cassie. He smiled. He was genuinely happy for his brother. For once, his brother had a relationship that did not try to kill him or end up dying from some horrible disease. It just seemed so incredibly ironic that the woman to steal and win Don's heart had tried to kill the entire family almost fifty years earlier. Yet, Raph knew that Cassie was not the same person as she had been back then.

He still thought it hilariously ironic, though.

Of course, because of her and all that Cassie had to go through, she had given Raph a daughter.

"Where's that waitress, Mike? How long ago did you ask for that refill?" Raph grumped quietly.

"Sheesh, Raph, she just left a second ago. You wanting to get drunk or something?" Mike chided good-naturedly, sucking on what remained of the ice from his glass.

"Would be a good idea, with the way I'm feeling." Raph mumbled.

"Not a good idea if we have to book out of here." Don murmured quietly. "Maybe you need to just sit back and try counting the dots in the ceiling tiles; get your mind off of her."

Chuckling, Raph mused, "'S like asking a bird not to fly, Don. Can't help it; she's all I've thought about for half a decade."

"As all of us have, Raph." Leo countered softly.

Raph tilted his head back and worked it around, trying to release some of the muscles in his neck. Mike nudged him.

"What?" Raph whispered irritably as he shot his youngest brother a look.

"Don't do that." Mike admonished, "It's what you do and Gabby will spot it if she's looking."

"She's not looking, trust me," his brother huffed, ceasing his movements, "She doesn't have a clue we're here, okay? How can she? She's been up here for – what – six months, now - maybe?" Raph shook his head, "And before that, she was in Montana for two years, maybe three."

Raph thought about the reclusive cabin the tracker had found at the end of a box canyon just west of Butte. The location offered the perfect hideaway for Gabby, with only one way in and a rather concealed route at that. She had long vacated it before Don's men had any idea she was there, and, as far as anyone knew, she was clueless that the family was now aware of it.

Raph saw the barmaid and raised his glass at her. As she acknowledged him and began making her way to where he sat, Raph exclaimed determinedly "This time, we'll get her. And, if we don't," he looked at all three of his brothers, "then she's going to get a taste of her own medicine."

Once he had his order made, Raph relaxed once more. He thought back to the early stages of what had become termed as 'The Great Chase'. He chuckled a little, remembering Gaele's indignation with getting sewer goop all over her rump, ruining her jeans in the process, and the good-natured ribbing he gave her along the way to the lair.

The lair, though, nearly sucked the breath right out of him. Nothing had changed, other than a collection of dust and spider webs. It brought back memories of old, both good and bad, but – amazingly – the good ones outweighed the not so good ones. Splinter was alive, then, and they didn't have the complicated lives they now had. Oh, it wasn't all 'peaches and cream', that was certain, but the demands were simpler. Fight the Foot, eek out a living, and once a year go out and visit April's farm.

Simple, unlike now, unlike it was almost five years ago.

As Raph recalled, after they had returned to topside from checking out the lair, it took another week before the next rumor had Gabby and her children residing in Spain. During that time, where they waited for the next bit of news, they had checked into Don's penthouse to recuperate. Although they would have preferred to keep chasing Gabby, they didn't have a clue in which direction to go. It was imperative, Leo decided, that they rest up until they had one.

While they were resting, eating, and thinking about where Gabby could have gone, Mike and Devon returned to California and back to work at the music studio. Gaele's job called her back to Connecticut, as well, leaving just Leo, Raph, and Seth to pick up the slack in their hunt.

By this time, Gabby had been on the run for nearly two weeks, without any sign of slowing down.

It was all very frustrating for Seth, not to mention for everyone else, too.

Taking one of Don's 747 jets, they crossed over the Atlantic and into Spain. Supposedly, their contact had seen her in Zaragoza. However, the man opted to wait for Leo and the team to arrive before making contact with the target location. When they gained entry into the suspected house, it was empty and it looked as if it had been for some time.

With that dead end, they decided to check out Don's residences in other parts of Europe. This took them to England and France, with word coming in during that time that someone fitting Gabby's cloaked description was in Greece. They followed that lead, only to come up just as empty as before. As much as they would have preferred going home, though, they followed all clues provided them by Don's men and there appeared to be more than enough to consider.

It seemed that 'sightings of Gabby' had snowballed into a frenzy, which fed upon itself and gave Raph pause, wondering if Don's men really knew who they were looking for.

"Makes me question who he has employed for this operation. Are they getting paid by the hour or by the clue?" he had grouched irritably one evening as the jet coursed its way across the Mediterranean Sea.

International customs for each country were unprepared with what to do with the three, yet with valid passports, their appearance wasn't enough of an excuse to detain them. Just the same, all three ninja were getting a bit tired with having to explain themselves to the local authorities.

"As 'international' as Don is, you'd think someone would have seen the resemblance!" Seth grumbled as they flew off from Morocco.

From there, the trail led them to South Africa, only to turn up 'zilch' on what had been affectionately termed by Devon, when they were still in the states, as the 'Gabriella radar'. Australia was next on the list and then India, with a stop in Cambodia. Japan was their last target point and which ended their quest. They had all hoped that Gabby would have lost her nerve and stop in to rest, maybe even give up.

Yet, when they confirmed that she wasn't in any part of Japan, it felt as if Gabby had fallen off the face of the earth. Their trek had taken six months, ten days, and fifteen hours from the initial discovery of her disappearance, only to end up with nothing more for their efforts than a few dozen custom stamps inside their passports.

Nevertheless, by that time, Don had recovered from his ordeal and was chaffing to get into the mix of things. As they headed back to the states, he joined them as they flew off for home.

Once back in Big Sur, however, Seth literally collapsed in despair and grief, if not exhaustion. No one could console him, except Devon, where he personally understood such a loss with what his brother was going through. He would force his brother out of the smaller house and into the forest behind the estate, spending hours in there just walking the reserve. Often, no words were necessary, their ninja skills helping to maintain a line of thought or two. In the end, it was quite therapeutic for both brothers, as they seemed to help the other cope with their combined loss.

Just the same, not one member of the clan gave up, not one clue ignored, or one rumor dismissed. With every member of the family on the lookout for anything or anyone unusual making the news, they all kept an on-going vigilance trying to find Gabriella. They subscribed to every major paper throughout the country and from various cities abroad, having all papers delivered to Mike's estate.

After a while, the entire family, including Cassie, set aside one day a week to research the hundreds of newspapers and reading any article that sounded suspicious. Mike had the wall under the stairs dedicated to anything related to Gabby. Music, language, anything on children, whatever article piqued the family's interest and promised the smallest of clues they had taped to the wall.

At one point, Rahab had grouched about how they were beginning to look more like a newsroom than a home. Nevertheless, she truly couldn't blame anyone for their dedication.

She missed Gabriella, too, as did Riahna.

In his earnest to find his wayward niece, though, Don had dedicated all of his available resources. He expended whatever funds necessary to gathering information that would lead them to Gabriella's whereabouts. Although she had sorely vexed him initially when he first brought her out to California, Gabby's caring ways and her gentleness had won him over.

Yes, she definitely had her father's temper and his stubborn ways, but also, like her father, she cared deeply for others.

Of course, Gabriella's quick mind and eagerness to learn endeared herself to Don even more.

At any rate and despite the deep sadness that hung over the family, in time Don managed to charm Cassandra into his life. Once the 'world tour' of trying to find Gabby had ended, Don had asked Cassie to marry him.

She quickly accepted his offer, her own sadness needing companionship. They had a private ceremony in the garden area of Don's new mansion, just up the way from Mike's place, with Thomas giving Cassie away. It was rather fitting, considering how close Thomas was to the family.

Overall, it was a brief happiness, which helped to cast a short-lived and welcoming fragrance over the clan. Then, new rumors filtered in through new informants. With leads coming from the various news articles, eventually they were on the hunt once again. To give everyone a break and a bit of normalcy from time to time, they ended up splitting into teams. Yet, no matter where they looked or whom they told, no one had seen Gabby or the children.

In the end, the strain of looking and seeking, yet finding nothing was beginning to take its toll.

As a result, Mike and Rahab fought more frequently, forcing Mike to take to the den downstairs come bedtime. Riahna reverted more often to her early days of autism, an obvious sign of stress. She even stopped her gardening, opting to sit for hours at a stretch, staring at one of Rahab's throw rugs, or walking around their edges. Even her favorite uncle had little effect on the girl.

It was all very frustrating.

As for Devon, whenever he was in town, he never stayed at home for very long, but was off doing whatever it was he did whenever life treated him unfairly. Yet, everyone knew where his heart was, where his focus seemed to be. The one time he came home drunk, he sported a new tattoo. He already had ravens etched onto his shoulder blades from when he was a teen and had Ramiela written in-between them. Now, however, Gabriella graced his right arm, with Mindy's name decorating the other.

"Ash shoon ash we find her and know the name of the new one, their'sh ish goin' jush below Mindy'sh!" he crowed drunkenly

Raph chuckled a bit at his son's inebriated state, asking, "So, what happens if she and Seth end up having twelve more kids?"

That gave Devon a reason to pause, yet quickly he countered as he laughed, "Well, I shtill have my other arm, my two legsh, and a reeaally long tail!" which caused the rest of the family to snigger right along with him.

It was a light-hearted moment and yet the seriousness was all too real. If they failed to find Gabby and her children, then the family would never fully recover. Cassandra was incapable of conceiving, her maternal clock well past the midnight hour for such things. Therefore, only Gabby and her children had the potential to add to the small clan of mutant reptiles.

For them, her children were the future of their family; it was what Gaele had confirmed just before Don finally discovered Gabby in Alaska. They had hoped that a bit of genetic manipulation would result in some success with interspecies mating. However, with Gaele's tireless research on genetic mutations, the news was devastating when it proved that Devon, Riahna, and she would never be able to produce children. That is, so long as their only viable means for a mate were human.

As it was, Ramiela had been Devon's only hope for a normal marriage, but her sudden return to her own universe four years earlier during Don's rescue thwarted that chance. Despite hours of meditation with only one brief exhilarating experience of physically crossing over into her world, Devon had been unsuccessful in finding a permanent way to bridge the two worlds. As it was, he had used drugs to do it with, which earned him a stern lecture from Leo and an almost untimely appointment with death. He had been very lucky, that much was impressed upon him. Consequently, Leo banned him from trying to contact Rama any further. Where it had taken an illegal substance to do the trick anyway, it was just as well.

Now, the most Devon could hope for was companionship.

Just the same, his disappointment in losing Rama had soured his entire outlook on life, much worse than it was before. His only consolation was that, at least with his sister's children, he might have experienced the joy of raising a family, albeit in the role of a favored uncle. Now, with his niece and her sibling gone, it made life more depressing for him.

As a result, it gave him an edge to his attitude that even Leo was having problems dealing with.

Overall, Gabriella's disappearance had taken a serious toll with everyone in the clan.

Now, where they thought they had finally found her and as Raph sat in the darkened booth of the nightclub, here they were – again – hoping against hope. Although, they still had faith that this 'sighting' in Alaska was more than just a rumor, Raph knew that many of the informants ended up giving them nothing more than a false lead. They had scoured the world with the proverbial 'fine-toothed comb', but their lack of success was beginning to thin down their resistance and enthusiasm.

As a result, Raph's and the other clan members' anticipation was beginning to wear thin.

Yet, where Don mentioned only moments earlier, Raph realized that they had only looked in the warmer temperate zones. Not once did they think or believe that Gabriella would consider a less hospitable place to hide - such as in Alaska.

Still, as they waited for the show to begin, a subtle anxiety began to creep within the folds of their ninjitsu, safe from prying minds, but certainly underscoring their time in booth eight. The older members had positioned Seth between Leo and Raph to keep the young man under control. At Leonardo's left were Don and Cassandra. Opposite from them across the table and sitting to Raphael's right was Mike, with the stage area off to his right.

Devon, however, was with Thomas, waiting with the valet for Don's further orders.

Now, as the music rose and built up to a heady intensity, the lights dimmed ever so slightly as the curtains in the back parted. Don sat up just a bit straighter, having all he could do to keep from squirming. He looked over at Seth and saw the same anticipation. Catching his nephew's attention, he smiled a little, but then nodded as if to tell him to calm down.

"You, too, Uncle!" Seth mouthed with a grin.

Don had to chuckle. Just the same, he turned his attention back to the stage as the remaining patrons of the nightclub began to clap in expectation.

Suddenly, a figure of medium height and wrapped from head to toe in flowing layers of violet silk appeared in-between the curtains, almost abruptly as if materializing from thin air.

At least to the regular customers, that's how it looked.

However, not to those sitting at booth eight.

Seth smiled to himself. _"That was pretty cool,"_ he thought. _"Gabby hasn't forgotten."_ His heart swelled a bit as the culmination of the past five years caught up with him. Yet, he shoved his emotions down again, knowing all too well that for reasons unknown to him and his family, the figure on stage seemed anxious.

Then, as the instrumental came to a climax, the singer stepped forward with graceful ease. Only the upper portion of her face was exposed, her skin a milky hue in contrast to the purple that shrouded her. Her movements were so seamless that she appeared to float across the wooden dais towards the front of the stage.

As she did, the announcer proclaimed to the audience, "And now, ladies and gents, for your evening of entertainment, The Borealis Nightclub presents to you, the mysterious, the one with the golden voice – our very own Enchantress of the Yukon!"

The Enchantress measured her steps to the beat and rhythm of the music, stopping every so often for dramatics, only to continue again. She stepped gracefully towards the single microphone stand, situated at the front and center to the stage. When she reached it, with one white, gloved hand she grasped the device, removing it gently from its holder. Then, she brought it up towards her mouth. The purple lacey veil that hung just below her eyes obscured her lips as they parted for breath. With vibrant blue eyes framed by lashes heavy with mascara, she lowered them just a little as she nodded once in appreciation to the audience's wild and enthusiastic response.

Just as the lights brightened a little more, suddenly all but one winked out. With the soloist now aglow from the single illumination, she began to sing the first song of the evening, 'No One Like You'.

The moment the singer uttered the first note, the very instant the melody came into full voice, Seth whispered in exhausted relief, "It's her!"

**_PACPHYS_**_ – Wow, 60 degrees; that's amazing. Yeah, we're experiencing warmer weather than we've had in recent weeks – mid 80's. Believe me, I really loved it when it was in the 60's, though. A lot! Well, I wouldn't be surprised about Boring, Oregon. LOL Really, though, I love Oregon; my in-laws are from there, my husband is from there (Mt Angel), we want to retire there, so – yeah – Oregon's a great and beautiful state. So many we know are retiring and moving there. I think people just look at the general area and decide the name that fits. Gabby is smart, a redundant fact by now, if not known beforehand and at one point, I had to get Raphers and Leo-san at odds. In Rahab, Wendy didn't pit those two together as much as she pitted Mike and Raph, but then there was a bit of competition for Rahab. I thought it hilarious the way Leo swept in under their noses and got her in the family way with none the wiser, though. LOL Truly the ninja master. If you read 'Seth', then you know that Leo has 'the look'! Well, again, moving furniture out of the way came from experience, basically what happens when you don't. :0) And Mike is Mike; he can't help 'em self. Spongebob HAD to make an appearance, it's just part of the canon of this TMNT universe, now. Anyway, thanks for reading and for reviewing. I really appreciate your faithful patronage and I'm glad this chapter made you chuckle a bit. Be blessed._

**_RAMICA_**_ – Oops, sorry. What I do is copy/paste the reviews where I'm going to comment. That way, I don't have to go back and forth between them. I've since taken yours off. Well, as mentioned, I have this puppy almost done! Again, I'm not certain how it's going to end. Yep, traipsing all over kingdom come cannot be good for business and marriages; it's just the way it is with most things. Mike will probably reap the most for this chase to come to an end, that is if Gabby doesn't slip through their fingers again! Not gonna tell, either:0) I try to write as it would happen and, believe me, I can see Raph wanting a minute or two with Miss Snubby. I don't doubt she'd more than comply once she sees the extent to Rapher's ire. LOL Had to get Gaele into the 'thick of things'; all things considered. Again, they can only be true to themselves and the two battling brothers had to come to blows sometime. Although, in this universe, it was Mike and Raph at odds. Well, thanks for sticking with it by reading and reviewing. I am grateful for your participation. Be blessed._

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – So, you thought Leo and Raph duking it out was funny, eh? Glad it brought a smile to your face:0) Oh, a bit of past here, a bit of past there. I mean, they're back at the lair and the last time they were all together there was just before the invasion in Just Outside My Window. It's gotta bring back some memory of sorts. I wanted Don and Cassie together in this 'What If' story, which means if I add to the normal storyline generated from YD, they may not. Bwahaha. Hmm…lessons? OH, you mean The Art of War! Hey, glad I could help. It's a fascinating account of military campaigning that was far ahead of its time, although quite brutal in its application. Won't tell you how it teaches troops to 'ten hut' and follow orders, though. The Marines and Navy Seal have it made in the shade comparatively speaking. Thanks for reading and reviewing and sticking with this story. Be blessed.. _


	7. They're Here!

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_Hey there!__ Guess what? Don't own them; never did. This story's just moving right along, isn't it? Yeah, love it when the muses keep dishing it out. Wish they would do this with my other meanderings. SIGHS…yeah, wish I had more money, too. Ah well. This chapter deals with the 'here and now', as far as this TMNT universe is concerned and as far as how it opened. Thanks for all your reviews and for your patronage. I know that not everyone will be drawn to this story, as it's more for me anyway in my exploration of the 'what if' syndrome. Be blessed._

**CHAPTER 7 – They're Here!**

Earlier, she had sensed someone 'different' coming into the nightclub. Although a wall separated her dressing room from the staging area, with the drapes there for added soundproofing, she could tell that someone familiar was sitting out in the lounge. Where she habitually kept her senses alert, anyway, she had noticed it almost immediately the moment 'they' came in. In spite of the fact that she rarely found anything serious to be concerned about, the difference tonight was quite distinct.

Therefore, it instantly grabbed her attention.

She tried to dismiss it, though, adding it up to delayed paranoia; something she battled with from time to time. It resulted from having to move about the way she had over the past several years, keeping herself on edge far longer than was healthy. Enduring sleepless nights, incase she had to be on the go again, only added to her mild psychosis.

Just the same, since moving to Fairbanks, she had enjoyed almost a year without such concerns. It seemed as if she was truly safe now. After being on the run for five years, it was a welcomed relief, too.

However, this evening, she felt the difference in the audience, and so her interest piqued considerably.

Even with her lengthy reprieve from the chase, she would never be so relaxed where she would drop her guard, not even once and most certainly not tonight.

Yet no matter how she tried to ignore it, though, the familiar tingling along the back of her mind now niggled at her curiosity. It was a feeling she had not felt in a very long time.

Sitting there in her private dressing room, now, she tried to focus on preparing for work. Applying more of the pale theater make-up to her face, she made sure she covered every inch with a liberal amount. No one, yet - other than Marie at home, knew what she truly looked like, a feat worthy of her heritage, although she was loathed to admit it. Although she always prepped at home to save time when she arrived at the nightclub, Gabby made sure to apply even more of the pale foundation just before stepping out on stage.

Performing as she did often generated a good amount of perspiration, even in an Alaskan lounge. She just could not afford to allow even a shadow of her true coloring to melt through.

As she worked on her eyes, tracing around them with a thick black line and fingering it out to darken her lids even more, the tingling in the back of her mind finally subsided – almost abruptly, in fact.

"Hmm…" she muttered to herself, "That's odd." She stopped what she was doing and turned in her chair to look towards the door of her small dressing room. She focused a bit, just a little. Where she had reason to be concerned, she knew that a forced mental check of her perimeters would alert anyone with like abilities. As far as she knew of, though, there were only a few in the world that were as gifted, and Alaska was just too cold for them to be here.

At least, that was her original belief.

With her half-human heritage, Gabriella had an advantage. Her daughter faired even better, but her son, Jordan, suffered more.

She worried about him. A lot, in fact. He seemed unable to adjust to the arctic temperatures, even with all the coats and sweaters she would pile onto him. His snout was constantly runny and he was sleepier than he should be. Gabby knew that her father and uncles hibernated through the New York winters when they were very young, but she could not recall how old they were when they stopped sleeping through the colder months.

Nevertheless, when Fairbanks' weather began to get chillier and Jordan's normal hyperactivity slowed down, Gabby had seriously considered contacting her family and arranging for them to pick him up. He needed a warmer climate more than she did, or her daughter, Mindy. That was not to say that they all wouldn't fair better in a more temperate climate, but her need to hide outweighed her personal preferences.

Consequently, Alaska had become Gabriella's perfect refuge. Yet despite her youngest child's struggles with the weather, she had decided to tough it out, hoping that after a time, Jordan would adjust. Even with that, however, she had recently entertained the thought of actually calling Gaele and meeting her somewhere south, maybe in Prince George. There, she would be happy to hand Jordan over to her, if it meant keeping him healthy.

Gabby might have runaway for fear that the clan would train her children to be cold-blooded killers, but the fact remained that they were indeed cold-blooded. Harsh winters could be a death sentence to such physiologies.

No way would she put her children in danger.

Now, satisfied that her earlier sensations were only her paranoia, the girl turned back to face the mirror again.

Once she had finished applying her eyeliner and mascara, she gave one more critical look at herself. Then, with her red tresses pulled back tight in a bun and now her face almost white from the pale makeup, she picked up a tube of red lipstick from the table. Leaning in towards the mirror, she drew lips along the top and bottom line of her mouth, filling them in completely. When she was done, she smiled at her reflection.

"I'd make a great Geisha girl!" she quipped cheerily.

The bright red against the almost white backdrop of her face, along with the overstated eye makeup, was quite striking – and perfect for hiding behind. If not for her obvious snout, small as it was, she could have probably performed without her headgear.

Rising up out of her chair, she unhooked her costume from the portable valet and slipped it off from its hanger. A multi layered collection of purple and lavender silk material created the sheath dress that would covered her from neck to toe during her performance. The garment was lightweight, with various lengths of fabric swishing and swaying as even the faintest breath of air moved it about, adding interest to her overall appearance. Sewn into the neck of the garment along the back, a lined yet lightweight head covering that kept her scarlet hair from showing through. The piece had overlaid pieces of the same material as the dress that hung down in the back, with extra scarves held in place with decorative pins. The scarves wrapped lightly around and down along her neck to further hide her skin coloring.

Yet, the lacey veil that crossed under her eyes concealed her most dominate feature – her turtle-like snout. Although it was far more human than her father's was and not as pronounced, it still was not human enough to ignore.

It would just give her away.

Considering what happened nearly nine years earlier in Carmel, Gabby knew that the moment anyone in the lounge learned of her true heritage, news about her would spread like a roaring forest fire.

She just could not afford to let that happen.

Therefore, the audience would see only her eyes and absolutely no one would ever know she was Gabriella Angelo, wife of Seth, daughter of Raphael, and niece of the great Don Tello.

However, just as she was about to step into her costume and only seven minutes away from her performance, another familiar tingling whispered to her. She instantly recognized it.

_"Seth?"_

Gabby whipped around, her heart beginning to race just a little. She dropped her costume, although she hardly noticed. Then, she felt another 'voice', almost strangled in its intent as it tried not to be 'heard'.

_"Mom?"_

Now, Gabby began to panic.

In all the years that she had been on the run, she had never felt her mother's presence. Not even once. She missed her terribly, of course, and Gabby would often hear phantom voices or see people that reminded her of Cassie. However, this one was stronger, more telepathic, as if her mother was close by. It felt 'excited' and 'tired', maybe even a little 'expectant'. There was an edge to it as well, as if it was somewhat irritated.

Yet as Gabby 'tasted' the feeling and thought about it, the irritation seemed more directed towards someone else and not towards her.

However, before she could ascertain it any further, it went away, almost as if someone had flipped the 'off' switch.

Almost like someone had shut their feelings down.

Now, Gabby was certain. She picked up her costume from the floor and hung it back on the portable valet stand. She saw that her hands were shaking now. Licking her reddened lips nervously, she turned around and eased over to the door, slowly opened it up, just a little. Quirking her head so she could peer out with both eyes, she saw that the backstage area was vacant. Tricia obviously hadn't arrived yet, to give Gabby her five-minute warning. However, the girl was always prompt and Gabby knew that her 'window of opportunity' was slim at best.

Opening the door wider so she could slip out, Gabby closed it quietly behind her. She quickly eased down the short hallway and around the wall that separated the rear stage area from the dressing rooms. She now faced the back of the upstage curtains. She knew that the darkened dais on the other side would prevent anyone from seeing her if she peaked between the draperies.

Just the same, however, if her feelings were true, then she had to be extra careful.

Mentally shutting herself down, she strode noiselessly over to the softened barrier that separated her from the audience beyond. Keeping herself subtly alert for Tricia, Gabby slowly worked the velvety split in the curtain. Running her index finger down along the inside of where the two parts met, she gently and slowly made a break in the material.

Where it was a nightclub, the lighting was subdued. Because the drapery was set farther back from where she would be performing, she was able to see beyond the stage area and into the audience unobserved. She waited, holding her breath as she gazed out.

Everything seemed to be fine. The tables were filling up and more people were filing in through the front door of the nightclub. Gabby smiled; it would be a good night. Her agreement with the proprietor gave her ten percent of what they took in. The more people that came and drank and ate appetizers, the more she earned. It was enough to keep her housed, her children fed and clothed, and allowed Gabby to purchase a car from a private party.

Although she didn't have a license, where getting one legally would mean allowing her family to find her, keeping to the back roads along the outskirts of town put her below the radar of the local authorities. Working at night helped, as well, too. She was mindful of the road rules and never did do anything that would draw attention to her. The fact that the registration on the car was good through June helped her as well. When that day came, Gabby was sure that Marie would be willing to add that to her resume' as well.

Where her caretaker had all bills put in her name, Gabby didn't have any trouble paying them. Where her small two-bedroom rental was located east of town and in a depressed area of Fairbanks, by that measure alone it provided a perfect cover for her. No one from the family would ever suspect she would willingly move into such a low-rent area as she had.

As Gabby finished scanning the tables, she next studied the booths. One by one, she inspected each half-round and over-stuffed niche, quickly ascertaining the kind of people who sat inside. However, the one in the far right corner, the one situated deep within the shadows there, caught her attention.

_"Why did they snuff out the candle lamp?"_ she wondered silently. All other tables and booths had a small, candle-lit hurricane lamp. It added a soft glow around the room, giving the nightclub an intimate feel. It was possible the candle had gone out at table eight, but Gabby thought it odd where the servers always prepped the lamps before the evening crowd began filtering in. She also knew that the candles were good for at least a five-hour burn time, and it had only been a couple of hours since they had opened the lounge up.

It was very strange.

Like a whisper, Gabby allowed her senses to reach out – just a little. She focused on the deeply shadowed booth, barely brushing along the minds of those sitting there. She was nothing more than a stray thought, a random idea, a gentle memory. It was then that she 'counted' six coated figures around the table – and they all had their hoods on. However, she could not determine who they were; it was almost as if they had their own personal force shield around their minds.

Yet, the fact that they were still in their outerwear gave her pause.

"It's plenty warm in here, why would they need their hoods and coats on; sourdoughs or not!" she pondered suspiciously. Then, her eyes went wide, "Unless they're not from around here and they're hiding – or - terribly cold."

Gabby narrowed her expression and mentally pushed a little more. There, she heard it!

Voices, subtle, but definitely subdued talking.

She had learned this technique from Seth, how to distinguish voices in a crowded and vocally busy room. However, these voices were almost hushed, as if they did not want to be overheard. Just the same, she did hear one comment, in part, _"…knock it off. Not here, 'kay?"_ Soon after, Gabby heard the sound of a cell phone going off. It was soft, as if on low, so that only the owner and anyone sitting close by would hear it. What the call was about, the girl could not say, as its volume was too low for her to discern.

Then, she heard a gruff _"Aunt Roady!"._

Gruff? Her father had a gruff voice. Although it had been years since she had last heard it, five years in fact, his grating voice was hard not to recognize.

"My father's here?" she whispered fearfully, swallowing back the bile that threatened to erupt from her. In that moment, Gabby felt truly sick. The more she probed, the more alarmed she became.

_"They're here!"_ she declared silently and then suddenly panicked, _"They're **all** here."_

Now, mentally shutting herself down, she quickly scurried back to her dressing room. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she began to pack, grabbing her costume, her gloves, and anything that was traceable to her. No way, no how would she be performing tonight or leaving clues behind. If her family was here in the nightclub, it was certain that they had someone else – possibly Thomas –already at the house with her children.

She had to get to them.

She knew, now, that those in the nightclub were only a diversion.

"Mindy, Jordan!" she choked, nearly allowing her emotions to overwhelm her.

Suddenly, a knock at the door almost caused her to scream out in surprise, but she caught herself in time.

"Miss A, you're on in five."

It was Tricia. Aside from waiting tables, the girl had become Gabby's assistant and close friend when she worked at the nightclub. Although she was not privy to what the mutant singer truly looked like, Tricia was still sweet and caring. Gabby had also seen the girl on more than one occasion sitting out in the audience along the fringe, mouthing every word to every song that Gabby would sing.

Tricia was probably her biggest fan.

An idea finally came to her and Gabby knew the girl could be trusted.

"Tricia, are you alone?" she asked her.

"Y-yes, I am, why?" Tricia asked.

"I need for you to come in here, AND, I need for you to put your hand over your mouth before you do," Gabby instructed as she quickly snuffed out the one candle on her vanity, turned the mirror lights off, and then stepped back into the shadows opposite from her dressing table. The wall sconce provided the only source of illumination, now washing the walls with a soft inviting glow and creating deep shadows in the corners.

"Okaay…sure, whatever," the girl replied as she slowly opened the door. As instructed, she had one hand over her mouth as she entered the room, but then she stopped. She squinted in the subdued lighting, flicking her eyes left and right as she asked in a muffled tone, "Where – are you?" Looking around she didn't see any trace of Miss A. "Are you hiding?" Tricia inquired through her hand, a bit amused. She kept her hand over her mouth, though, as asked, all the while looking around the room for her friend.

She then spied a darkened figure in the far corner.

Suddenly, that figure spoke.

"Yes, I am." Gabby responded softly. "Now, listen to me very carefully. I need you to do something for me; it's a matter of safety for me and my children."

"You – you have kids?" the girl asked in obvious surprise.

"Yes I do, and there are people out in the audience right now who want to take them from me." Gabby paused to let her words sink in before continuing, "I've been hiding out in Alaska, just so they won't find me. But, it seems they have anyway."

"Why are you hiding and why would they want your kids?" Tricia innocently asked.

Gabby sighed, saying simply, "Let's just say we didn't agree to disagree. Now, I'm aware that you know my program and that you have lip synced to my songs."

The girl's eyes widened ever so slightly as if she were found out, a sin committed and now no longer a secret. "How, did you know?" Tricia finally whispered.

Chuckling a little, Gabby answered, "I come into the bar on my off nights now and then, just to relax. However, you would not know, because I wear a cloak and hood. It's rather convenient that they have recorded my performances, though. I find it interesting to hear myself sometimes."

Tricia nodded, "I – remember someone coming in occasionally, dressed like that. Didn't know it was you, though."

"No, you weren't supposed to. Can I trust you not to say anything? I can trust you, right?" Gabby asked.

Nodding eagerly as if now apart of a wonderful secret, Tricia replied as she smiled, "Oh, yes, of course, yes. Just between me, thee, and that lamppost, as my grandmamma used to say."

"Good." Gabby whispered. "Now," she began, "I need for you to remain calm. I am different from you or anyone else here, except for those who want my children. I'm going to step out from the shadows, so try not to yell, okay?"

Tricia was unsure what exactly Miss A was implying. Immediately, she feared that the woman was horrifically disfigured and end up scaring the girl half to death. She thought just a little about that DVD she saw a few years ago, The Phantom of the Opera. Yet, at the same time, she was a might excited about being the first to see Miss A, The Enchantress, without her costume.

In that moment, Tricia felt like a modern day Christine.

However, when Gabby stepped out from the darkened corner and exposed her true self to the girl, Tricia's worrisome frown slowly turned to a smile that grew wider by the second. So much so, that she couldn't help but remove her hand from her mouth as she grinned.

"You're – one of them!" she gushed in a near whisper and then almost too loudly, "Oh my god, you're one of those reptile people!" Her eyes danced with excitement, as if Christmas had come early for her. "I've heard about your kind, and, and – you can sing, too?" She giggled a little as she went on, clasping her hands in front of her, almost bouncing on her toes, "This is so cool!"

Smiling in relief, Gabby shook her head, "And I thought for sure I'd cause you to pass out. Well, at least we don't have to worry about that." Then, stepping noiselessly over to the girl, she placed a gentle hand on Tricia's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye, "Now, this is what I want you to do. You know just about every song I sing, don't you?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Tricia gushed almost breathlessly, "Oh yes, I do and I even try to mimic your moves and expressions and the way you extend your notes and…"

Gabby placed a hand over the girl's mouth to quell her twittering, "Okay, okay, I believe you, but I want to make sure you have the excitement and it – ah – well, it seems you have a lot of it, actually. Now, since the club has most of my repertoire already recorded with the music and you know so much about how I perform and we seem to be about the same size, this is what I want you to do for me."

**_COMMENTS_**

**_RAMICA_**_ – Oh, my, are you going to be surprised! LOL Or, not. Yeah, in 'Gaele', the story that Wendy Peabody wrote about Mike's oldest daughter, Devon rebelled at one point and thought he'd irritate his mom and step-father by getting tattooed. Mike thought it cool, Rahab was mildly amused, Raphael practically crowed in delight, leaving poor Devon utterly confused. I thought it an enjoyable part of that story. Just the same, though, one needs to know what buttons to push if irritating the parents is one's goal. LOL Well, there it is – your escape to let Rama find romance in her world, or not. How she'll come to that understanding is entirely up to you, of course; that is if it's an area you want to explore. Yes, I'm collecting chapters like we did with RR. Where I tweak and twiddle each, I find them getting longer and longer, which allows me to break them up a bit into separate updates. Works for me:0) As I think about it, maybe the trick about this thing called 'writing' would be to just write the story from start to finish and then find chapter breaks after 'The End' is written. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Raph is closer to 63 in this fic. It's based on Wendy Peabody's RAHAB, SETH, and GAELE STORIES. Anyway, older men have a problem with 'holding their water' for a goodly amount of time. Arthritis is part of that wonderful package called 'old age', too. The 'counting ceiling dots' is what I used to do in cars when the driver was less than capable. Seriously, it distracted me enough to where I didn't suffer from a heart attack before getting to my destination. Actually, in the movies one and two, it was April's family farm, the 'farm before time', was what Casey called it, or something like that. This TMNT universe is based on that. Ah, well, I've been drunk enough times…no, I really haven't, but there's enough examples on television and such that I only had to remember what certain words sound like when uttered by someone inebriated. Hmm…found who? Gabby? That still remains to be seen, even with the hint at the end. Bwahaha. Glad you enjoyed Windows. I certainly enjoyed writing it:0) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed. _

**_PACPHYS_**_ – I didn't have a clue what LOTR was about and the first movie was incredibly boring. The only thing that made it worth my while was the cinematography. The scenes were breathtaking. As far as Gabby going overseas with the kids, who said she did? Her family was following leads sent to them by trackers. Even Raph wondered about how they were getting paid – "by the hour or by the clue?". So, with that said, y'all have to wait and see what she really did! LOL I have NO clue what you just said. :0) Show off. LOL The Philippines did not want all our boxes that we brought with us on our Missions trip last year. Held us up for about an hour, haggling with our pastor, breaking into some of the boxes, checking to see if we were bringing drugs into their country. Life sentence, btw, no questions asked. BTW, Devon got his tattoos in 'Gaele', but I forgot about that when Ramica and I were writing Reflected Reality. This was my way of making up for not including that little known fact. I think Rama would have liked them, though! LOL My in-laws were Lutheran, but when they moved to southern California, they became Baptists. I was baptized as such, but now my family's worshipping at an Evangelical Free church. Personally, it doesn't matter what church you belong to, it's not the church that's important, but where one puts their faith. Can't put God in a box, no way, no how. '**Seth'** is a tough read; very philosophical. Wendy Peabody is a Christian and can get very deep with her theology. Her reason for writing **Seth** was to see what would happen if a member of the clan became a Christian and what affect it would have on a family that practices bushido. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate your faithfulness. Be blessed._


	8. Simply Put

**DISCLAIMER – **First up, my undying thanks to Pacphys for filling me in on life in the AK. Alaska, that is. Without her insight and wherewithal, I would have had Gabby mushing doggies instead of driving a SUV. As before and as it will always be, I don't own any of the TMNT's. Gabby, Jordan, and Mindy are my only commodities and they bring in zilch, other than whatever comments you, the reader, decide to bestow upon my grateful self.

**Chapter 8 – Simply Put **

As the performer sang, she seemed to be the very essence of control. That is, if one dismissed the gradually increasing shake of her gloved hand that held the microphone. She mouthed the words to the first song perfectly, her facial expressions reflecting the mood of the music as she went through the motions.

Tricia dared not look at anyone. She was terrified. If anyone from management found out about the switch, two people would be out of a job – and she knew that her friend would never sing in Fairbanks again. She could only hope that those sitting in booth eight would last through until intermission. Then, all she would have to do would be to hurry back to the dressing room, wipe the makeup off, then get dressed back into her uniform, returning to duty and then feigning sick.

Yeah, as if she wasn't already missing.

Her job was toast.

Yet, she felt emboldened to help Gabby out. Earlier, she had finally learned what no one else had, and that was Miss A's first name.

Gabriella! How beautiful, Tricia had thought initially.

Just the same, Gabby didn't give her much time to dwell on that fact, as she quickly pushed Tricia down into the vanity chair. Hurriedly, the mutant began to apply the pale foundation to Tricia's face.

"Just remember how I perform, remember how I come out and how I greet the audience. _Don't_ make eye contact with anyone – especially with those in booth eight."

"Why not?" the girl had asked innocently, trying to remain perfectly still as green fingers applied the nearly white foundation to her face.

Gabby stopped for a moment, eyeing Tricia. Should she tell her? Sighing, Gabriella knew that she had already gone against so much of what Leo had taught her. Maybe Gabby was didn't want her children learning ninjitsu, but if there was one thing she would do right, it would be that her family's life as ninja would remain secret, no matter what.

Even if it cost her Mindy and Jordan.

"Those that want to take my children away are sitting there and they know me. They'll be able to tell that I'm not the one singing."

"But, I'll be like thirty feet away, how will they know...?" Tricia countered.

"Look," Gabby gazed hard into Tricia's face, "please trust me on this; they'll know, they're very smart, very clever, and…well, just don't look at them." Gabby whispered in frustration. "Also, try to act confident and not think about what you're doing. Getting nervous won't help you – or me. Do not engage with the audience, either. Ignore anyone wanting a special number."

"Oh, you can be sure of that. Even on my best day I don't sound at all like you." Tricia's eyes widened as if to emphasis her words.

"And keep your eyes still so I can get this makeup on you!" Gabby smiled as she tried to trace around the girl's eyes with the liner. Her hand shook as she dragged the black grease pencil around Tricia's lids. Gabby was horribly nervous, yet she shoved as much of it back as she could. Although she had not sensed anyone mentally reaching out to her from the nightclub, she wasn't going to take any chances, either.

Finally, after applying the lipstick, she was done; a record setting five minutes and Gabby had the make-up on Tricia.

"You look great, paler than I do, but great," Gabby smiled. "Now, for the costume." She quickly removed her knee-high boots and then, as Tricia shoved her feet into the footwear, Gabriella nearly ripped the lavender and purple dress off from its hanger.

She then gave one more bit of advice to the girl as Tricia slipped the dress on, "If you see any one from booth eight leave for any reason, I want you to create a disturbance." Silence suddenly filled the dressing room. It was perfectly clear what Gabby was asking her to do. She then continued, "I know what that will mean for you – and for me. But, they cannot leave the nightclub, not easily anyway. I need borrowed time and it's the only way I can think of getting it. I assure you, they will know soon enough that I'm not the one singing and try to leave the nightclub quickly, so you better think of what to do beforehand."

Tricia nodded solemnly. She swallowed and then asked Gabby, "Will – I see you again?"

Smiling a little, Gabby replied as her eyes watered just a little, "No – you will not. They know I'm here so to stay anywhere in town will be unwise." She hugged Tricia then, hard, as she choked out, "But I want to say that you have been a wonderful friend; I just wish I could have been this open with you before now."

Tricia hugged her back and then declared, "I'll miss you, too, but you better get going. I think that pre-show music's on its second loop already."

A minute later and well past the time she should have already been on stage, Gabby was running out to her car from the back door of the nightclub. She tried not to slip on the snow-covered asphalt, mindful that she had very little time for mishaps. It would not take long for her family to know that she eluded escape once again.

Although the wind had died down, it was still well below freezing, causing her to shiver under her multi-layers of clothing.

_"Some spring!" _she lamented sourly, pulling her hood tighter against her as she hunched further into her heavy winter coat.

Now, as she climbed into her car, she prayed that it would start. Engaging the ignition, the vehicle grunted once, spat a small cloud of black smoke out the tail pipe, and then roared to life. Gabby cheered just a little bit.

As she carefully drove her SUV around the parking lot and towards the exit, she spied a shiny black new Chevy suburban parked towards the back among the other patrons' cars. It was an obvious rental and not a lightweight as far as expense goes.

Therefore, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who would drive something like that.

"Don!" she seethed aloud, "of course, I should have known."Gabby clenched her teeth in frustration, wondering just where in the world her uncle _did not_ go. _"Maybe Antarctica – at least they don't have roads there!" _she grumbled under her breath.

As soon as she had the car on the road, she drove as fast as was possible along the snowy ground. There was a good fifteen minutes of travel before she would make the house and it worried her that she might already be too late.

"If he's taken my kids…so help me, I'll make that turtle's life so miserable!" she spat. As she drove the treacherous roads, she took a curve just a little too fast. The car slid a bit before the snow tires grabbed the road again, causing her to mutter with eyes wide, "But killing my self first certainly won't help me do that."

Back in the nightclub, Tricia was doing an admirable job of filling in for Gabby as she lip-synced to the first song. _"Five more and I can take a break!"_ she thought to herself. _"How does that girl do it three times a week? I'm exhausted already and I haven't even finished the first song yet!" _Yet, she knew it was because she was nervous and that alone was taking its toll on the girl's resolve.

Moments before Tricia went on stage and grateful that she alone handled her own music, Gabby had switched the tapes from orchestra to the combined orchestra/voice. It was what the club used as background music whenever Gabby was not working. It helped to advertise her and to give people something to listen to without the proprietor having to pay for a group to come in to do the job. She wasn't too sure how many songs were there, but Tricia seemed to know what order they were in. Hopefully the girl would be able to end her first set just before a long instrumental intro.

Now, as Tricia 'sang', the crowd of patrons seemed to be accepting her, unaware that she was not The Enchantress. Where most were already inebriated, it was easy to fool them by the costume, the make-up, and the well executed, if not nervous, mimicking of the song's words.

So far, it seemed the girl's performance was going well.

It was obvious that Tricia had paid attention during Gabby's past performances. Her love for the music shined forth from her with each strain from the orchestra and with each pre-recorded song that featured Gabby's voice. Tricia closed her eyes, trying mentally to block out the crowd and especially to quell the rising trepidation growing within her. Booth eight was her primary focus, yet it was becoming her main obstacle, causing her to quake even more in nervous anticipation.

She knew that Gabby was NEVER nervous on stage. It would not take much for the staff to recognize the difference and cause them to wonder. Moreover, if those in booth eight were as alert as Gabby had described them, Tricia was going to be found out and sooner than she or her friend had hoped.

By the halfway point in the first song, those in booth eight did indeed see something different. By the end of the song, Don suddenly declared through clenched teeth, "That's **_not_** Gabby!" and immediately dove his hand into the inside pocket of his coat.

"Are you sure?" Mike questioned, worried that yet, again, his niece had outfoxed them. Truly, he wanted out of the chase, he wanted his life back, and he wanted to save his marriage.

"Sense her, Mike; what do you 'see'?" Don exclaimed in trite sarcasm, the fire in his eyes nearly illuminating the dark interior of his hood.

Mike had only to focus for a brief second before realizing the truth of his brother's words. Almost at the same time, every person sitting in booth eight became instantly agitated.

"She did it again, _damn_ that girl!" seethed Raph, clenching his fists and almost pounding the top of the table with them in frustration and anger.

"Don, the kids; you need to get the kids!" Cassie begged as she turned to face her husband, her hand gripping his arm pleadingly.

"I know, Cass, just hold on." Don had punched speed dial on the phone and soon Thomas answered, his visage clearly defined within the framework of the small video screen. "The fox is running, repeat, the fox is running." Don spoke softly into the device, "Cop the chicks. Place the bait where she can see it and have the spy running. We'll meet you at fly time in thirty." Then, Don snapped the phone closed, ordering, "Everyone out, now."

Seamlessly and in well-trained order, the six gradually eased out of the booth in sporadic numbers. First one, then two, then after a moment one more, followed by the remaining two, until all six were on their way and heading for the door.

As Tricia noticed movement along the back of the nightclub, she realized the time was now to do something drastic. She had to cause a commotion that would draw attention away from her and to those that were now trying to leave.

Suddenly, in an instant, everyone's evening changed. As Tricia stopped singing, she pulled the hood from her head to reveal who she truly was. In the next second, she yelled above the music, pointing as she did to the group making for the exit, "**Stop them** - **there, those people trying to leave**, t**hey're kidnappers!**"

The barkeep almost dropped the drink he was preparing when he realized The Enchantress was not The Enchantress, but Tricia, her assistant and one of his servers. At the same time, several of the bouncers looked around feverishly for whomever it was Tricia was talking about.

Not stopping to question the validity of the girl's statement, as soon as they spied the six hooded figures heading for the front door of the nightclub, security rushed the group.

They tried to intercept quickly, hoping to minimize the disturbance and get things back on track once more. However, one of the six that was trying to leave the lounge swiftly ducked down below crowd level and out of sight. As one bouncer approached that location, the man suddenly disappeared from view, lost in the sea of people. While the customers were asking each other in loud, confused voices about what was going on or what was happening, two more security personnel tried to stop the group, only to meet the same fate as the first bouncer did.

There were no exchange of blows; the men just simply seemed to trip and fall flat on their faces.

Leo whispered to his son as Seth caught up with the rest of them, "Good job, Seth."

"I don't think they were expecting a tail." he quipped in reply.

"No, I don't suppose they were," his father grinned back as he and his family pushed their way through a crowd of startled humans to their exit.

Still shrouded within their hooded coats - Don and his team muscled their way through the wall of people, keeping Cassie in the middle where she did not have the advantage of a carapace and plastron or even a tail. Several more alert patrons tried to stop them, only finding themselves as equally 'floored' as the bouncers were.

Soon, all six from booth eight were outside of the building.

In less time than it took Tricia to shout out her warning, the ninja team had successfully neutralized the human blockade and made it outside to safety.

Not wasting a moment, they headed for the parking lot in back and to the rented black suburban parked behind the building. Aware of the slippery nature of snow, each member helped the other along, thereby avoiding any mishaps along the way. Yet it was Cassie who almost went down, with Don and Raph both grabbing her up before she did.

"Hate snow, horrible stuff," she grouched, eliciting a chuckle from both her husband and brother-in-law.

"You should try it as a reptile!" Raph sniggered as he dragged her along.

"I am part reptile, Raph, why d'ya think I **hate** it!" Cassie snapped back irritably. Then, as an afterthought, she glanced at her husband, "And if Gabby doesn't make it in time, I'm holding you responsible!"

"Me, why me?" Don looked askance at his beloved, all the while running for the suburban.

"Because - this was your plan - that's why!" she replied, her voice staccato-accented with her running.

Soon, all six were at the car.

Slipping into the driver's seat, Mike commented, "Well, sure am glad Thomas did the honors with the car rentals this time; I don't doubt that nightclub will sound the alarm once they know Gabby is missing."

"And the fact that phony singer made the commotion she did, I think they'll get a jump on it, too." Don mused. "So, as fast as possible, Mike, we need to get out of here. Even with the cover we put on the license plate, we don't need anyone ID-ing us."

In quick order, Mike had the suburban out of their parking spot and heading at a safe speed towards the street. The last thing they would need would be to have the car spin out before hitting the main road. That would do more than cost them time.

By the time the bouncers had managed to shrug coats on and give chase, the car was already taking a corner and disappearing around the bend. Unless someone had taken note of the cars in the parking lot, it was highly doubtful anyone from the club could offer a description of the suburban.

"So, d'ya think she'll get to the house before Thomas and Devon have things set up?" Raph asked as he shoved the hood off his head and looked back at his brother.

"He probably had everything good to go before I made the call," Don replied from the middle passenger seat, "Getting the kids into the car will be the easy part." He reached up and pulled down the on-board television from its receptacle. He then plugged the wireless receiver into an input jack as he commented, "Should have video feed in a minute or two."

"I hope Gabby makes it, Don," Cassie groaned beside him.

"Me too, Cass," Don soothed as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, "We'll give her an hour to allow for weather and road conditions. If she doesn't make it, though…"

Sighing deeply, Cassandra nodded, "I know; we leave her behind." Silence filled the interior of the car, everyone high on adrenaline and somewhat subdued, too, with the prospect of abandoning the girl. It was not what they wanted to do, but Gabby had already set things in motion to that end, the moment she had left Mike's place five years earlier.

As Seth stared out the window, he appeared devoid of emotion. However, internally, he was roiling. He soon felt an arm grace his shoulders, but he continued to watch as the nighttime scenery swept by.

"The ball is in her court, now, son," Leo softly said, "We'll give her enough time to decide; I'm sure she'll choose wisely."

"But, what if she doesn't? What if she's – scared to do what we want her to do?" Seth turned to look at his father, a deep sadness etched in his expression.

"She has every reason to be frightened," Raph's voice boomed from the front seat, his irritation clearly felt. "With what she's put us through these past five years, if she was any other way right now she'd have to be comatose." Shaking his head, he muttered, "Five minutes with me ripping at her and she'll wish for death."

Gabby drove as fast as was safe to do so towards her home. Her heart felt as if it was ready to pound right out of her chest. How long had she been running like this? Five years?

"Seems like an eternity," she muttered aloud.

The emotions from earlier that she forced back, the tears she refused release when she initially sensed her family in the nightclub, now flowed freely. With the interior of the car warm against the frigid air outside, she allowed her tears to come. Yet, Gabby knew that as soon as she arrived at the house, she would have to wipe her face dry, least the moisture freeze solid on her skin.

As she neared her home, she saw tire tracks leading from the driveway and running back from where she came. She didn't remember passing any cars along the way where the streets were mostly deserted. "Did they get my kids the moment I left the house?" she wondered, and then her eyes went wide in realization as she exclaimed, "MARIE!"

Pulling into her driveway, she stopped the car alongside the snowy path leading up to her front porch. Barely remembering to apply the parking break, Gabby nearly exploded out of her car, running as carefully as she could in her thermal boots and towards her front door.

The moment she was inside, she saw Marie lying on the couch, fast asleep. _"They darted her or drugged her, either way, I can't leave her," _Gabby grouched silently. She shoved back her hood and raced into the hallway, storming into her children's bedrooms.

Gabby almost collapsed as she stood there. Empty, the beds were empty and it looked as if whoever had been here had taken some of Mindy and Jordan's warmer clothes, as well.

"NO!" Gabby screamed out-loud, "NO, please God, no, not my babies." Running her hands through her hair frantically, she cried now, deep racking sobs that shook her very being. "What have you done, what have you **done**?" She fell softly against the doorframe and continued to cry, holding herself as she did. "My babies, dear God, what am I going to do without my children!" she wailed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gabby took one last look at Mindy and Jordan's empty beds and returned to the living room, still crying. Blinking back the remnants of her tears, she suddenly felt chilled, even with her coat on.

_"Oh, no, the heater went out again!"_ Sobbing, she ran through the living room, into the small dining area and then the kitchen beyond. Flinging open the back door, she raced down the steps and around to the side of the house to check the heater to see why it wasn't working. Wiping her eyes dry, she opened the utility box, switching the circuit breaker off and then on.

Nothing.

Several more times proved that, for now, the heater was a no-show. Gabby knew that it was acting up once again and she would have to wait until daybreak before anyone would come out to fix it, which only meant one thing.

Quickly, she went around to the rear of the house where she had stored several cords of wood. Where they were already chopped and good to go, she filled the canvas carrier with a generous load. Then, hoisting it up and as quickly as she was able to, Gabby returned to the house and the living room.

There in the corner by the sofa stood her cast iron potbelly stove. She dropped the canvas carrier, spilling the wood all over the floor in the process, and then reached over to open the metal door. It creaked audibly as she swung it wide, making her wince a little. Then, she began tossing the wood in, one chuck at a time, until every piece was secure within the stove. Next, she grabbed up some old newspapers. Crumpling them, she tossed them in as well and then followed up with a strike of a match to set them afire.

After closing the small, iron door and securing it, she went back to sit on the rug alongside the couch next to Marie.

Gabby's mind was now reeling with confusion and fear. Who had taken her children? Gabby knew that with her family in town and the fact that they were at the club, Don would have had someone else to do the job.

Thomas!

_"Of course, Thomas is always ready to do Don's dirty work!"_ she seethed silently.

As she sat there, she looked around the room. She had yet to take a moment to see if maybe Don had left behind some kind of message. She half expected one, too.

"Bragging about his victory would be the perfect coupe de gras." she thought bitterly.

However, as she waited for the stove to heat the room, Gabby spied something out of the corner of her left eye.

Opposite from the couch and taped to the front of the small television screen was an envelope. She noticed the initials DAT printed in gold along the front.

Gabby swallowed nervously. The location was far too tempting and she knew that Don would do more than just leave a written account. She looked around for a camera, anything that would seem unusual to her. However, much to her disappointment, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were pictures along the wall there, but they looked as normal as they did before she left for work only a couple of hours earlier.

With her hands shaking, she gingerly scooted over to the television to peel the note from the screen. Sitting back, now, and facing the set, she then slowly opened the envelope. Gabby gently removed the card and opened it, reading the message inside.

As she read, tears filled her eyes again. They spilled over and trailed down her face as the enormity of the card's message weighed against her.

Simply put, she had thirty minutes from the time she opened the card to get her 'tail' out to the airport to hanger 'A' – that is, if she was ever to see her kids again.

She also had to bring the card and the envelope with her in order to get past the guard stationed there.

_"How would Don even know when I opened the card?"_ she thought in frustration, pondering the logic of the restricted time. She realized, then, and based on how her uncle operated, that Don did indeed have a camera set up somewhere in her house; more than likely it was right in front of her.

She now glared hard in the direction of the television. She was just beginning to realize that, considering the proximity of the note, Thomas had obviously placed the micro-camera somewhere around the device. He had probably placed it on one of the pictures that were there on the wall.

Now, anger rose to her face like the emergence of a terrible sunrise. Just the same, there was still more to the note and as she read further, Gabby's rage began to dissipate, causing her to groan in despair.

Simply put, she was to return to California with the family. No bargaining and no threats tolerated. If she chose not to comply, then the family would consider her a viable threat to the children from then on, and treat her as such if she came around any of them again.

Gabby doubted very much that Don was bluffing. Treating her as a threat meant responding to her as a threat, which would mean her life.

She spat out an angry expletive towards the television, "BASTARD!"

Simply put, she knew she had lost the race and now it was time to pay the piper.

She looked over at Marie and knew that it was not so simple. Gabby could not leave her friend behind and risk having the woman freeze to death. Despite the blazing inferno in the potbelly stove, Gabby could still feel the chill of the outside creeping its way into the house. It was going to take a while before the stove did its job. In the meantime, enough chill could threaten Marie's life. The cabin was not as weatherproof as Gabby would have liked it and she blamed herself for not making sure of that fact when she initially moved in.

Just the same, she knew Don now held all the cards and there wasn't any other course of action for her to take except to now play the game his way.

Gabby would never care to see another sunrise if she could not see her kids again. But, how could she leave Marie?

Suddenly having an idea, she scrambled up off the carpet and ran into the children's bedroom. Ripping both bed coverings off from each bed, she then raced back to where Marie was.

Then, she began piling all of it onto the sleeping Inuit woman. Marie had been a godsend to her, someone who had befriended her and had kept Gabby's secret for the past year. She dearly cared for the woman, but now she had to leave her and there wasn't even a moment to say good-bye to her.

When Gabby was done, she looked up at the clock on the wall and realized that she had twenty minutes to make the airport in time. Where the airstrip was on the west side of Fairbanks and she lived on the northeastern end of the town, that meant driving at least eight miles along snow covered roads.

"I'll never make it in twenty!" she moaned.

Just the same, she was not going to give up, either.

Snatching the note and envelope, Gabby went over and leaned down, giving Marie a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I promise to come back if I can," she whispered, "just to let you know I'm all right." She paused, stroking the woman's hair and taking a mental picture of the woman, before turning away and racing out the front door. She secured it tightly behind her and then ran towards her SUV.

If she hurried, she just might make it.

**_COMMENTS – _**

**_RAMICA_**_ – Sneaky is as sneaky does. Though she didn't have much in the way of training, Gabby does learn fast. At least, she learned enough to pull the proverbial wool over their eyes! Gabby might have ended up giving Jordan back, just to avoid having him come down sick. She's not heartless, ya know. :0) Ah, her family's ninja, so…well…you know now, though, don't ya! Didn't take them too long to find out Tricia wasn't Gabby. A little nod to you regarding PG. I always saw the farm as belonging to April's family. I find it too odd to consider it belonging to Casey. In fact, when the series mentioned that once, I thought someone had made a mistake! Ah well. A herd of turtles? What DO they call a large grouping of turtles, anyway? Well, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

****

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Ah, it was going to happen eventually. Actually, it sort of surprised me that I hadn't done so earlier. But, I think the timing on it was better this way. As I'm thinking about it, I missed my chance of briefing over her various hideouts she had along the way. Just might do that in the next chapter or two. Nothing major, just in passing, so to speak. Yeah, all the TMNT's are older, based on the timeline I assumed Rahab was written in. But, they are older, so that means they can make mistakes more. Funny how you start off making mistakes as you grow up, only to keep making them as you get older. I keep hoping for perfection, but every time I look in the mirror, I'm thrown back to reality! LOL Anyway, glad your author alerts are back. Very frustrating when they go AWOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_PACPHYS_**_ – Well, thanks so much for the intel on AK. I really appreciate it. I was joking about 'little heating pads' for the cars engine and tranny, but to find out that's what they are nearly had me doubled over. Who would'a thought, until my husband came home this evening and I told him and he acts like it's old news. GAH, guess I've been living under a rock! LOL, stripping Alaskans. HA! Smart girl, that Pacphys; figured out Gabby's plan. Poor Tricia; now she's out of a job, too. Well, as I was writing chapter 7 and came to that part in the story where Gabby hid in the shadows from Tricia, TPOTO came to mind almost instantly. So, a nod to one of my favorite plays, although unplanned at the time. :0) Gabby has been on remote as far as running from the family. After five years, she doesn't know how to stop it. She's afraid to go home and for obvious reasons. Who knows what repercussions there would be for her. However, she's heading for a turn in chapter 9! Thanks for all your help and for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


	9. Slipping 'n a Sliding

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_Hmm…I've run out of creative ways of saying it, so I'll just say I don't own the turtles or any facsimile of them other than my own OC's. _

_This chapter dedicated to all who prefer a little more action than what I've been giving ya. Hope it does the trick._

_Also, my undying appreciation to Pacphys for supplying me with facts on Alaska._

_As for the potbelly stove, I decided on that rather than have Gabby's fuel run out. Alaskans evidentially 'fuel' their heat, for the most part, but it's safe to say that they may use potbelly stoves, too. Those suckers can heat a room to almost 100 degrees! I know this for a fact because my in-laws did that each night during the winter before they went to bed. Then they would closed the door to their bedroom. (?) Yeah, boggles the mind, doesn't it? On one of our visits to Salem where they lived, the bed my hubby and I slept on was hard as a rock, so I went out to the living room to sleep on the couch. This is winter. Very cold. I was nearly melting! Potbellies rock, so long as you're a room away with the door closed. LOL_

**Chapter 9 – Slipping 'n a Sliding.**

As Mike drove along the Mitchell Highway towards the airport, Don and the others watched the screen on the miniature on-board television. He remained impassive as the scene from inside the small, nondescript house played out. The camera that Thomas had installed on one of the pictures along the wall, showed a perfect view of the sleeping Inuit woman lying on the couch.

It also had a perfect view of a very crestfallen Gabriella. She was currently sitting on the floor next to the sofa with her shoulders slumped, quite dazed by her turn of events.

Earlier and with the camera having audio capability, her family had heard her anguished cries. She had been in the children's bedroom when she had screamed out for them. As a result, her sustained weeping had caused Seth to burrow into the chill of the car's passenger window. He tightly shut his eyes against the heart-rending sound of Gabby's weeping and swallowed deeply, allowing the frigidity of the glass against his skin to keep him focused on the facts.

He knew he was going to see Mindy again. He was also going to see his son for the very first time. Word had come only moments before that the children were already at the airport, tucked in, and sleeping soundly. Devon then relayed how Seth was the father of a very beautiful, if not unusual, boy.

"He has blue and white hair on his head, a small shell on his back, and a tail that I swear will be as long as ours when he's full grown!" The enthusiasm in Devon's voice matched the gleam of excitement in Seth's eyes as he listened to his brother talk over the speakerphone.

Yet, Seth knew that once the children awoke, introducing himself and his family to his son would be a slow and systematic process. Mindy might remember them, but the boy had never seen anyone from the family before. Consequently, they all expected a bit of a reaction from the child and they fervently hoped that Mindy would recall at least her stepfather.

Her reaction, good or bad, would then tell her brother how to respond.

Just the same, hearing Gabby wail over her missing children cut Seth to the heart. In as much as he loved his wife, though, she had brought all of this on herself and she had no one to blame _but_ herself. Seth knew this and he had accepted it.

Nevertheless, it was still painful to hear her anguished cries of despair.

Cassie, too, shrunk away from the sound of her daughter's weeping. She sighed deeply, shuddering once as she burrowed into the back of her seat. Listening to Gabriella's agony was just too hard for her. Don then reached his arm around her shoulders and hugged her, saying, "She's only feeling what Seth felt when she took the kids, Cassie. She needs to experience this. All that she put us through; everything? Gabby needs to know what that was like."

"I know that, Don, but…I've never heard her cry like that before, except for when Professor Perry died," she replied softly.

"I know, but this can't be helped. It's imperative that Gabby suffers." Don said simply and went back to watching the view screen.

Initially, when she had first arrived and when she discovered her children missing, Gabriella returned to the living room. She had paused for a moment in front of the television – and, unbeknown to her, the micro camera. It seemed as if she were somewhat distracted from her current situation.

Suddenly, she quickly walked to the left in front of the screen and out of visual range, as if in a hurry. As he listened, Don thought it sounded like she was walking through the house on the other side, working away from the living area as her footsteps became softer and more distant. Then, they all heard the sound of a door falling into its frame, the muffled 'bang' it created quite noticeable through the monitor speaker.

She was gone for the longest time. What she was doing, no one could say.

After a few minutes, though, he and the others in the car could hear someone coming back into the living room. However, due to the angle of the camera, they couldn't see anything other than the woman sleeping on the couch.

Consequently, those in the car could only listen instead.

The noises that followed had one or two occupants in the car quite perplexed.

"What's she doing?" Raph asked in impatient irritation.

"Dunno." Mike replied, chancing a look at the television screen as he drove the suburban. "Sounds like something's getting thrown into – something?"

As they all sat there and listened, Don worked the inside of his cheek as he thought. Then, he declared, "Wood, and maybe a potbelly stove, too. She might be stoking the stove for warmth."

"But, why would she do that now, though?" Cassie asked.

"I'm not sure," Don replied, "unless her heating unit went out. In which case, that Inuit woman could freeze."

Not too long after Don's statement, Gabby came back into view on the screen. As she sat down next to the Inuit woman, she dusted her hands off along her coat, sighing deeply. She stared at her feet and then over at the woman. She then began to look around her general proximity, as if trying to find something.

It was then that she discovered Don's note.

Where the camera's placement was just above the television on the wall, it angled downwards a bit. It captured Gabby's image quite well as she leaned in to retrieve the card. Don could now easily see her tear-stained face as she reached over and peeled the card from off the face of the television screen. He and the others observed her as she resettled on the floor once again, slipping the note out from inside the envelope to read Don's message. As she read it, they saw Gabby scrunch her face as her grief triggered once again. They watched her cry for a second time when she realized she had lost her five-year battle to keep Mindy in the States.

As she looked towards the television and mouthed an expletive on his behalf, Don smiled. Yes, it was apparent she had figured out that he had a camera set up.

"Smart girl, indeed," he whispered, quite amused.

Yet, the moment she realized she had no other choice but to comply, Gabby's hand, which was still clutching the note, fell into her lap in despair. She looked over at the woman on the couch again and then, suddenly, clambered up off the floor. The girl raced out of view from the camera, returning a moment later laden down with an armload of bedding. Considering the character print on the linen, it was certain that they were from the children's own beds.

While Mike drove the car, the rest of the family watched with rapt interest as Gabby layered the woman with the sheets, blankets, and comforters. She made sure that she had every inch of Marie covered, leaving only her head exposed.

Then, Don's expression softened as he watched Gabby kiss her caretaker on the check, stroking the woman's head affectionately. She then mumbled something about 'coming back later'. However, Gabby had spoken her words so softly, that no one in the car could understand all of what she said.

As she pulled her hood back on over her head and as she slipped out beyond the view of the camera again, they all heard the sound of a door opening, and then closing. Finally and with the metallic working of a lock sounding out through the speakers, silence filled the living room once again.

In that moment, Don knew that his niece had taken the bait.

She was coming home.

Gabby drove as fast as she could under the current weather conditions. With the roads snowed over from the latest remnant of winter, she had to take care as she hurtled down Steese Highway. As it was, even with her cautious approach and with snow tires on her car, every so often she would slide a bit, giving her more thrill than she wanted for the present moment.

Fairbanks was not that large of a city, not compared to some. However, with the streets as treacherous as they were, it still required a decent amount of time to cross the town's modest expanse. Nevertheless, as Gabby looked over at the clock in her car and saw that only five minutes remained before Don's time restriction ran out, she pushed on the gas pedal a little harder.

She had at least another ten minutes of travel time and, one way or the other, she was going to make it.

Gabby knew that Don was a stickler for details and punctuality. She was also certain that, given her crime, he would offer her very little grace.

The snow under her car's tires flew in every direction as she worked it southwards along the nearly deserted highway. She knew she was going faster than she should, though. Yet, Gabby's feverish desire to be with her children, no matter if it meant returning to her irate family, was currently greater than her common sense.

Along the way, she passed only one other car that was heading in the same direction as she was.

She paid it no mind.

Coming up to where the Steese Highway transitioned and then head west along the Robert Mitchell Expressway, Gabby tried to slow down. However, the moment she applied the brake, she found herself sliding. To her horror, she realized then that her car had run across a patch of black ice.

Now, instead of slowing down, she found the SUV careening towards the curve of the ramp at full speed with no way to stop. Just as suddenly, though, and before the road sharpened its turn westward towards the conjunction of the two highways, the patch of black ice ended and the tires suddenly grabbed the road.

As Gabby attempted to take advantage of the change and make the turn, she found that she had been going far too fast for it. Now, with the snow beneath the wheels causing the car to slide further and then add to the sudden shift in direction of her turn, the weight and height of the car's slip gained momentum and attitude. Consequently, the 'yaw' factor of her loss of control increased by each passing second.

Desperately, Gabby tried to turn into the slide, trying to force the car out of its trajectory. Unfortunately, it was a done deal the moment the car began to lose traction. In one reflective moment, Gabby saw the railing and knew beyond a doubt that she was not going to make Don's deadline.

Just seconds before her car hit the guardrail, her children's names came to her lips, and tears filled her eyes. Yet, what took place next happened so quickly, that Gabby didn't have time to utter a single word.

In an instant, her world suddenly and completely spun out of control. With her car hitting and now rolling over the barrier like a boulder and the sound of squealing metal and exploding glass reverberating in her ears, Gabby was thankful she was wearing her seatbelt.

Just the same, she was equally certain of one thing.

It was not going to matter because she was going to die and never see her children, or her husband, again. In that moment, she found repentance and regret for her actions of the previous five years.

In that same moment, though, she also knew that it was too little, too late.

Seth was already aboard the jet, making his way towards the sleeping compartments in the back. He desperately wanted to see his daughter and son. He had waited five long years and no one would get in his way or stop him. In fact, he was first out of the suburban and racing up the onramp to the awaiting plane to see his kids.

Knowing how hard the past five years had been on Seth, as soon as Devon saw him enter the plane, he stepped away from the bedroom door. Beyond there were his niece and nephew, who were sleeping peacefully in the small bed. He smiled, then, just as relieved as any of them were to have the kids back. He watched as Seth slowed down before stopping at the entrance to the room. Seth then turned and locked eyes with his oldest brother. They both nodded and smiled. Finally, Seth stepped over the threshold and into the small bedroom of the 737.

The room, one of three, was a modification that their uncle had made to allow for a more comfortable flight on long trips. In fact, Don had outfitted nearly all of his larger jets that way over the past four years. Where they were spending more and more time in the air as they searched for their runaway clan member, he knew that any measure of comfort would make such ventures a little less stressful.

Yet, now, there in the bed, lay Mindy, with her auburn hair tussled and matted from where her head lay on the pillow. Her almost angelic-like face glowed with a subtle pink under her light green skin from where the frigid temperatures had kissed it only moments earlier. However, she was completely unaware of her surroundings. Warm under the embrace of the blankets and comforter, she slept soundly, a drug induced sleep that would see her to California before she awoke.

Anesthetizing her was a necessary thing to do to minimize any resistance and possible fright. Just the same, Seth found it terribly ironic that his daughter was returning to him in the same way that Gabby had taken her five years earlier.

He hated doing it, tooDid that make him as manipulative as his wife, he asked himself? He hoped not, at least, as far as his children were concerned.

As he stepped up to the side of the bed where his daughter lay, Seth carefully sat down along the edge of the mattress. He supported his weight on the bed with his right hand as he leaned over to study Mindy's almost nine-year old face.

"She's - grown so much, Dev," he whispered in awe, "I've missed so much of her life." He swallowed back his rising emotions, tears welling thickly in his eyes. She was definitely more human than Gabby was, yet her pale greenish skin and slightly pronounced snout indicated her reptilian heritage without pause.

Gently, he reached out with his left hand to finger a bit of stray hair away from her face, sighing deeply.

"Hey, bro, you're gonna make up for it, 'kay? Don't worry about it," Devon encouraged solemnly, his voice also soft with emotion.

Seth then looked over and saw his son - HIS son! He smiled again. Yes, Devon was correct in that the boy was quite unusual, yet his hair – blue and white like his – was nothing compared to the shell on his back. The boy was sleeping on his side, curled up and almost forehead to forehead with his big sister. His appearance definitely defined Seth as his father, his snout more pronounced than Mindy's was. His arms, slightly reptilian in texture and greener in hue, lay on top of the comforter, revealing a little of his carapace. His breathing was also rhythmic and soft, the deepness enhanced by the inducement of the drug.

Seth knew that Thomas used a powder, which he then probably blew into the children's faces as they slept. It was the gentlest approach that would neutralize any resistance they might have made otherwise.

Unfortunately, it was a 'necessary evil' that they were forced to employ.

"Well, I hope they sleep the entire way until we get back." Seth sighed.

Then, as he stood back up and turned around, he noticed Don standing at the doorway.

"Any word on Gabby?" he asked his uncle, hoping that if there were, it was good news.

Shaking his head, Don replied, shrugging, "No. But, then I gave her less time to work with than what I had actually planned on, so don't you start worrying until it's time to." He smiled a bit at his nephew and then looked down at the two sleeping children. "She's grown." Don noticed the boy, next, and chuckled, "With that shell, he'll probably prefer to sleep on his stomach. But, for now, his side will do."

Cassie poked her head over Don's shoulder, her eyes tearing when she saw her grandchildren. She gushed, "Oh my, Mindy's so…so…"

Don finished for her as he looked back at his wife, "Grown up? Yes, Cass, she sure is." He reached up and cupped his wife's face with his right hand, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek. Glancing back over at his grandniece again, he remarked quietly, "She's quite beautiful, isn't she?" He smiled warmly and noted that both kids seemed well fed. Although he was thoroughly disgruntled with his niece, Gabby did take care of her children well, that much he would admit.

Seth then stood up and declared, "Well, best let them sleep. I don't want to wake…" and in the next moment, he gasped and lost his balance, as if someone had shoved him hard away from the bed.

"What's wrong, Seth?" Don asked in worry as he walked more into the room, slipping around the end of the bed towards his nephew. "What's wrong?" he asked again in rising concern as he tried to reach out to help steady him.

Seth grabbed along the wall of the room, his talon-tipped finger clawing at the round portholes of the plane. Quickly finding purchase to stop his fall, he righted himself and glanced over to Don.

The look he gave his uncle was one of pure horror.

"Gabby's hurt!" he choked out desperately, "I can sense her, and she's mentally calling out for help. She can't move and she's in pain." Seth looked up at his uncle and then to Devon, "We need to find her." Then, his face contorted, "She's very cold, too cold. Oh my God…"

Gabby did not know if she was dead or alive, or somewhere in between. For the moment, she didn't have any recollection of where she was or why.

All she knew was that she was very, very cold. Her head hurt, too, and she felt trapped in something, something that was pressing down along her legs and her right side. She didn't feel any pain there, but try as she did to move, she could not. She tried to see, but her vision was foggy and her head hurt too much to attempt to clear her eyes. She closed them again and swallowed, tasting something coppery in her mouth.

Blood?

She panicked, her memory now resurfacing and all too fast, it seemed.

Gabby now remembered losing control of her car and feeling helpless as it slid towards the guardrail. She then clearly recalled how the darkened night sky became the ground and the ground became the sky, as the car repeatedly rolled southward and away from the transition ramp. Worse still, she remembered the sounds, the awful sounds of metal collapsing on its self and the almost musical tone of breaking glass.

As she lay there dazed and trying to make further sense of things, she realized now that her car had crashed completely through the railing of the transition road and rolled. Considering the amount of snow that she saw in her general vicinity, more than likely she was now in a snow bank.

Yet, if she was not mistaken, she could also smell smoke.

Was the car on fire?

Then, as if rising from the depths of her traumatized memory, she mentally screamed out for her husband, "SETH!"

Seth raced down the flight of steps leading to the tarmac, with Devon, Don, Raph, and Leo close behind. Although it took a brief but gentle rebuke from Don to convince Cassie, she finally complied and, with Thomas, stayed behind with the kids.

"Are you sure?" Don asked as they now ran to the waiting suburban.

"Yes, I'm positive. It was loud, as if she were standing right next to me. There's been an accident." Seth declared, nearly ripping the door open to the back seat of the car and jumping inside.

With the remaining members of his family piling into the suburban, all four doors slammed shut at the same time. Don then slipped the vehicle into gear and applied gentle pressure on the gas pedal. After a moment of uncertainty, when the snow tires were trying to decide whether to grab the pavement or not, they finally did, causing the car to accelerate. He then did a careful one-eighty turn and headed towards the private pilot entrance, going as fast as he dared to.

"Do you have any idea where she's at?" Don asked as he drove through the opened gate.

Raph was in the co-pilot seat, just belting in. He then turned to face his nephew, his face full of concern. Gone, was his anger for his daughter, replaced, now, with concern for Gabby's well-being than for the few choice words he had planned to share with her.

"I get the feeling that the car slid off the road, maybe while making a turn." Seth answered.

"Maybe on that transition road we passed a while back, where the Mitchell Highway merges with the Steese," Raph suggested, "It's the most direct route from Gabby's house, based on the map Thomas showed us when we arrived earlier."

"Well, the best course of action is to backtrack to her home from here, take whatever roads would get her to the airport the fastest." Don theorized.

"Just make it quick," Seth exclaimed, "I'm getting the feeling that she's badly hurt."

Gabby's shivering was becoming critical. With most of the glass blown out when the car hit the railing and rolled, there were no more barriers against the arctic air. Now, it swarmed all over the inside of the SUV, causing wisps of rising fog as the chilled atmosphere hit the warmer areas of the interior, which included Gabby. With her hood now thrown back and off her head, there wasn't any protection for her face from the frigid temperatures.

She looked around and hardly recognized her car. She had definitely rolled it, the passenger side crushed, crumpled, and pushed closer to her than it should have been. Mangled beyond description, had anyone been sitting there, they would have most certainly been killed. Yet, Gabby realized that the driver's side of the car wasn't in any better shape, either.

She also saw that her left hand hurt very much. Not until she looked closer, though, did she realize that her glove was missing, with her hand now covered in blood. When she tried to move it, however, she screamed out in pain. It was obvious the hand was now broken. She knew, then, that it must have suffered blunt force trauma against the side of the car when she rolled.

Yet, what seemed incredibly strange to her was the eerie glow from behind the car. It seemed horrifically out of place, given her situation.

Suddenly, she remembered smelling smoke. With a rising fear, she turned her head as far as she could, worrying that the car was on fire. As she noticed the ever-increasing light brightening behind her, however, she was now certain of that worry. Where the fire seemed to be coming from the rear of the car and where the gasoline tank was located, understandably, Gabby began to panic.

Fed by the slow sputtering leak of her gas tank when it rolled off the highway, the fuel had ignited during the crash from the chafing of metal against metal. Gabby knew that it was only a matter of seconds before the entire car blew up.

"I – I have – to get out…I can't stay here…too woozy, though," she moaned as her head lolled around. She wondered if she had a concussion, where she seemed to be having problems keeping her focus. Yet, as she tried to move, she found that her legs were indeed stuck, trapping her where she was.

A sudden desperation began to seep into her very being.

Taking in a deep chilled breath to clear her mind, Gabby slipped her left arm beneath her torso. With concentrated effort, she pushed up, almost immediately crying out in agony. Her hand was definitely broken, but at least the rest of the arm seemed to be intact. Yet, the way her legs twisted under the dash, moving any part of her upper body shot pain through her like an ice pick.

It was obvious to her that at least one of her legs, if not both, was broken.

Still, she had to get out; she could not stay where she was or she would never see her children again – or Seth! Mindy and Jordan would grow up without a mother and if it were the last thing she did, Gabby would not let that happen.

Consequently, she took another deep breath and, using her good hand to gasp the top of the dislodged and crumpled car door she attempted to hoist her body free through its broken window.

In the next instant, she felt horrible, nearly suffocating pain rip through her like burning fire. She screamed out in agony and almost lost consciousness. However, her determination to live became paramount.

Gabby sucked in her breath once more and tried again, groaning loudly in misery with each lift of her body she made.

This time, her legs moved, but only a little. Yet that small bit of victory made her suffering more bearable and gave her the edge to keep trying. She pulled harder, crying through her pain, feeling her useless legs slip more and more from beneath the nearly crushed front end of her car. Gabby looked back and she could see the fire growing, getting closer and hotter as it trailed the line of gasoline down to where she was.

She then worked harder, trying not to pass out from her horrific agony. Gabriella finally pulled and pushed herself up out of her seat, though the window, and down out of the car. Falling onto the ground and with her desire to live beginning to grow to a determined passion, she grabbed through the snow with her good hand.

Slowly, she dragged herself away from the wreck that was once her car.

In the distance, she could hear sirens blaring. Yet what she heard that no one else could was the soothing voice of her husband as he sent her a mental message of hope that help was on its way.

As she found purchase against a large rock and soon after hearing her husband's encouragement, Gabby lost consciousness and passed out.

Seth wanted Don to drive faster, but even as careful as his uncle was, he could still feel the car slip now and then along the road. Yet, he knew that it was better to get there in one piece than to risk driving too fast and then end up worse off than Gabby was. At least he had made contact with her, to let her know that help was coming. For that, Seth was grateful.

However, less than a third of a mile from where Seth assumed Gabby was, a sudden explosive sound gently rocked the car upon its approach. Instantly, a bright ball of fire erupted against the dark of night. It lit the road ahead with an orange, eerie glow, like the explosion from a bomb.

In that moment, the occupants inside the vehicle screamed out in unison and with the same frantic word that nearly stilled their heart, "NO!"

**_A/N_**_ – Okay, that's really mean of me, isn't it! I did say that no character death would happen, though.. Then, again, that usually means the TMNT's and excludes any OC's. Hmm…_

_Well, guess that just means y'all have to come back now and read some more! Bwahaha._

**_COMMENTS_**_ – _

**_RAMICA_**_ – Well, you said in your review of chapter eight how you were waiting for 'what comes up in the next chapter'. Was this what you were expecting? Bwahaha Yes in deed, Don does know how to play hardball. He is, after all, a master of not only ninjitsu, but the bargaining table as well. Gabby loves her children dearly, more than the family realizes. However, Don's bargaining might very well bite him in the tail. After chapter nine's ending, Cassie may do more than fly home commercial. She may roast her husband alive in his own shell. Talk about one bad decision heaped upon another. First Leo's plans to take Mindy to Japan and now Don not giving Gabby enough time to get to the airport. Too many fics have the guys always right, always making the best decision, when I'd much rather have them be a bit more real and capable of making mistakes. Thanks for the info on what to call a herd of turtles. For some reason, when I see the word fleet, I think of airplanes, ergo, turtles with wings. LOL Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed. _

**_BETH HART_**_ – Well, I'm glad you find this story interesting. It seems to be that way to only a few people and I dearly appreciate their patronage. Just the same, I'm writing this as a 'What If' exercise. Every story we write brings us one step closer to that original novel; yet – for me – it may take a few more steps before that will happen. Either way, I think with this chapter, Gabby may have found retribution in the worse way. I'm not certain what kind of punishment you expect the guys to do to her, but keep in mind that they are not cruel. Certainly, if worse comes to worse in chapter ten, they may wish they had not been as harsh with her. Maybe if they had been at the house when she returned home, surprising her that way, and then appeal to her common sense. I mean, reptiles in Alaska? She has to be yearning for a warmer climate, right? Then again, I wouldn't have had the ending to chapter eight. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed. _

**_PACPHYS_**_ – Well, there are some secrets worth keeping, and the ninja aspect of Gabby's family is one. Tails to the rescue, what else can ya do with them anyway. Considering what you know about chapter 8, yep, Don's toast. It didn't take much IQ to figure out tears and freezing weather is not a good combo, no siree. Ah, five years ago, Gabby panicked. I haven't started chapter ten, yet, so maybe we'll see a little in depth 'if only I had known then what I know now' from our wayward girl, eh? Or not. Gabby's as stubborn as her old man. Don is the consummate one-upper when it concerns rebuttals; wouldn't want to cross him, either:0) Regardless, it still remains to be seen if Gabby will even make it back home! Bwahaha! Thanks for reading and reviewing – oh, and for helping me out with some snowy weather facts. Be blessed._

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Hmm…and the race is on! Poor Tricia, though. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

****

**_GEMDRIVE_**_ – Yes, I'm on a roll; the muses have been more than generous. In fact, sometimes their ideas come so fast that I feel like I'm drowning. I just hope that when I pick up the reins on my other unfinished projects, I don't run out of things to write. Well, I've already established with Gabby her cleverness, but Don's always prevails no matter what. Seth is definitely overdue to seeing his kids and I hope this chapter conveyed his feeling of being overwhelmed with getting them back again. Not sure, though, about Gabby's fate – yet. I've been toying with the idea of a character death, but – quite honestly – I don't know if I have it in me to do that yet. Wendy P's 'Seth' was a difficult story to understand in parts, but I love the fact that he accepted Christ as Savior and then went after his father, Leo, to share the Good News. Totally blew me away that Wendy did that. It's what encouraged me to write my own stories. :0) Well, as far as writing true to canon with their personalities (within Wendy's fandom), I'm always afraid of not. Sometimes the muses nudge me in such a way where I stop and ask myself, "Is this the way Wendy would have written it?" But then I have to realize that to keep them within that box stagnates their character and my goal is to always write 'outside the box' when I can:0) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed. _


	10. Chaotic Solitude

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_Thank you, one and all, for your kind reviews and for giving this story a chance. I know that many do not like Gabriella (sniff sniff) and, I guess, that can't be helped. However, she's a tortured soul these days, filled with regret and, now, busy with something else. _

_I want to also thank Eastman and Laird for allowing the use of 'their' guys and letting us have momentary opportunities to craft stories and circumstances around them for the sole purpose of honing our own creative talents._

_The first part of this chapter may be a little confusing. I hope so, because Gabby should be. LOL Hopefully, all of you will eventually figure out where she's at, or, at least why she's there. Chapter 11 will explain things a bit more. Yes, the muses have been extra generous, to wit I have one more chapter in me. What is it they say? Strike while the iron is hot? Yeah, something like that. Be blessed. _

**Chapter 10 – A Chaotic Solitude**

When she opened her eyes, Gabby found herself lying in the middle of a grassy field. She was on her side, using her right arm under her head for a pillow. She suddenly sat up, startled, and then looked around.

_"Where am I?"_ she asked herself silently.

Rolling up to a sitting position on the grass, a sudden mood came over her. It was wistful, curious, and maybe even a little expectant. She couldn't say exactly why she felt that way, she just – did.

However, maybe she should have been more surprised, considering this was completely unexpected.

Just the same, it seemed strangely and, oddly, quite familiar to her.

_"Have I here before,"_ she asked herself.

As Gabby glanced around, what she saw seemed just a little out of place compared to where she was only moments earlier. Yet, even though she was aware of that fact, she could not quite remember where 'at' was before arriving 'here'.

It was almost as if that part of her life no longer existed.

Nevertheless, the setting was pleasantly intriguing to her.

She discovered right away that she was sitting in a meadow that stretched as far as the eye could wander. Mature oak trees, full with early summer growth of dark foliage, sporadically dotted the landscape. Below the stately giants grew an endless expanse of bright green grass that intermingled with large solitary patches of yellow, pink, and purple flowers.

Although she could not see it, she could easily hear the sound of rushing water. It seemed to run just beyond where she sat, with its melodious voice echoing across the expanse. As the water joyously cascaded into what she imagined were small shallow pools, it seemed to giggle as the brook flowed lazily towards whatever destination awaited it.

Gabby smiled. She liked this place; it gave her a kind of peace that transcended serenity. For some reason, she felt as if she belonged here.

Taking in a deep cleansing breath and slowly letting it back out, she absorbed the tranquility of the moment.

Then, as she sniffed, she asked herself, _"Was that - jasmine?"_

Yes, she could definitely smell jasmine; its sweet perfumed scent drifted over her, surrounding Gabby like a lei of flowers.

She smiled again.

Tired of sitting, though, Gabby brought her legs under her and then clambered easily to a stand.

She felt lighter than air and happier than she could last remember. She laughed a little, quite overjoyed with just being where she was.

Now, she could see more of the meadow and immediately realized that it was much larger than she had first thought – and it seemed to go on forever, too. As she looked up, Gabby saw large cottony clouds ghosting across the cerulean sky as the golden rays from the sun whitewashed the landscape with a brilliant light, warming her face. She shielded her eyes with her hand, squinting away the brightness before casting her eyes back to the lay of the land again.

She realized, then, that the trees were the only variance in the scenery; adding height to what would have been an otherwise flat and unassuming countryside. Gabby turned around, completing a full circle as she took in the area before her. She then commented aloud when she returned to her starting point, "Strange that there aren't any mountains here."

"Would you like mountains?" a voice suddenly rang out.

Gabby whipped around, now frightened since she had not seen anyone at all when she had made her panoramic turn a moment ago. With her eyes slightly wide and her body tense, she asked nervously, "W-who's there?"

"I am." the voice stated calmly, its tone non-threatening and benign.

"W-who _are_ you?" she asked again, now more frightened than before since she was positive she had been quite alone in the meadow.

"Who would you like me to be?" it asked sincerely.

"Don't play games with me!" she demanded sharply.

"I am not." it said simply.

After a long moment of silence and without hearing the voice again, Gabby wondered if maybe she had just imagined it. Although she was truly fine with that, it still seemed all too real to ignore. She waited; certain that 'the voice' would speak once more to her, but it did not.

All was silent again.

Gabby then looked around, but all she could see was the brook, the trees, and the endless landscape of grass and flowers. Shrugging her shoulders and believing that she had indeed imagined the voice, she decided to explore this strange and wondrous world. She focused on a point along the far horizon and began walking towards it. There, just along the edge of her view, stood a copious of trees, taller than the rest and more closely grouped together.

It seemed strangely familiar to her, as well.

As she took her first step towards her destination, she realized in that moment that she was barefoot. Her toes grabbed at the grass as she walked, the short, tender stocks jutting in-between her toes as she took each step.

It almost tickled!

In a rarified, moment of euphoria and completely forgetting her question as to why she was there, Gabby twirled around. With her arms outstretched and her head thrown back, pure joy began to overwhelm her. She felt like bursting into song. She laughed aloud, feeling the happiness bubbling up within. She had never felt like this before in her entire life.

It felt like a bit of heaven.

Calming down just a little, her hands suddenly felt the folds of the skirt she was wearing. She looked down and saw that it was blue in color, accented with a blouse that was a complimentary white. It all seemed brand new, as if in this moment she was wearing it for the very first time. Then, looking over to her right, she spied a cluster of large, shady oak trees nestled alongside the ribbon of water, while the brook worked its way through the meadow.

It looked quite inviting. It was then that she thought a little detour might be fun.

However, before she had even taken a dozen steps, she came upon a path, smooth from ancient use and free from the errant pebble or rock. Along both sides were the occasional clump of flowers, some daisies, and a few pansies. Yet, mostly they were a jumble of various species that delighted the senses.

Quite taken with the little path, Gabby decided to follow it, rather than head for the stand of oak by the stream. The more she walked the tan ribbon of hardened dirt, the more right it felt to her.

Gabby soon found that she was indeed not the only one in the meadow. There were the sounds of birds that filled the otherwise noiseless expanse with their music. She saw a few take flight from the trees, their aerial dance sporadic as they flitted through the air and onward to the next stand of growth. They called out as they flew, inviting more of their own to join in the display.

She then noticed butterflies and bees spiraling and darting from flower to flower, lost in their task of finding nectar. The butterflies, however, were the most beautiful she had ever seen. Vibrant in a rainbow of hues and larger than she thought possible, they were strikingly beautiful. She had this unexplainable desire to chase after them, too, but decided to stick to the pathway.

As she traveled along the narrow dirt road, she was soon surprised to find that the meadow was not as flat as she had first assumed. As she walked, and there was no telling how long or far Gabby did since the sun seemed to stay fixed and unmoving in the sky, she found herself descending a gentle hill. The path wound down into a small valley and around an outcropping of rock before ascending upwards to run along the top of the meadow once again.

It was an easy climb and it took hardly any breath for her to do. In fact, it was exhilarating.

As she crested the lip of the small dale, she felt a sudden presence. Gabby stopped and looked around. Squinting, she tried to see if maybe someone or something was hiding in among the trees. The stand of stately growth was well away from her. Even if someone were there and tried to sneak up to her, Gabby would have sensed them long before they could.

"Odd," she said softly aloud, but mostly to herself.

"What is odd?" the voice asked, obviously not as imaginary as Gabby had thought. In fact, it almost sounded as if it were right next to her, too.

Whirling around suddenly and looking for this stranger with all of her might, she found as she did before – absolutely nothing.

Just the same, Gabby was now certain that she was not imagining things. In fact, the more she thought about it, where she was began to seem stranger by the moment. It didn't seem right at all. How was it possible for the sun not to move? How could she be in a dress and blouse, and feel the way she was now, when earlier she was wearing…?

Gabby thought about that and, for the life of her, she just could not remember _how_ she felt before arriving in this place or what she was wearing, for that matter. Her memory seemed to be more in the here and now, with whatever 'past' gone forever from her mind.

Yet, there was an unfinished feeling about it, as if she hadn't quite fully arrived. It was as if her very unsettled feeling kept her bound where she was. Yet, there was also this sense of 'more', as if this place was only a way station of sorts, the beginning of something greater than – 'here'.

Where was she before she came 'here' anyway? _"In fact, where is 'here'"_, she asked herself in wonder. She looked around some more and, as much as she wanted to believe it, it just didn't make any sense.

Now, instead of joy filling her heart, a subtle unsettling fear began to grip her. As she looked around, she saw the oak trees, the grass, and the flowers; she could even see the reflected light dancing off the water as the brook meandered its way through the meadow.

Nothing had changed and, yet, in one brief moment, _everything_ had changed.

"Please," she whimpered, "Please show yourself. It's not right to hide like that."

"_You_ did," the voice replied, not accusingly, but as a matter-of-factly, as if it could not say anything less.

Gabby stood there and held her breath in surprise. She strangled out a single word, a question, "What?"

The voice repeated itself, but more forcibly as it emphasized, "YOU did."

She swallowed nervously. Gabby was now quite certain that wherever she was, it was not heaven. "I – don't understand, what do you mean, _I_ did. I've been here, all the time, while you've been – hiding – somewhere." She turned around again and tried to look harder at the stand of oaks.

Did the voice come from over there?

Slowly, as she focused more, she could discern a figure, huddled within the shadows of the trees. "Are you – a friend?" she asked it. Then Gabby's eyes went wide just a little when she saw it shrug.

"Maybe, or maybe not. That would depend on you, child," the voice teased cryptically.

"On me, why me? I don't understand. Where am I?" she asked more desperately. Gabby was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, almost as if her deepest darkest secret was not so secret anymore. Yet, even she could not say what that secret was exactly.

_"Why can't I remember things?"_ she grouched to herself.

"As for where you are, you are here. As for whether or not I am your friend; that would depend on how you react to me."

"How I would react to you?" Gabby asked irritably, standing there and staring at the shadowed figure. _"Wish he'd just show himself,"_ she grumped a little. _"Why is he baiting me like this?" _Gabby felt her joy turn to sudden anger.

The voice chuckled, almost amusingly, and then remarked, "So much like your father, you are." Then, the voice beckoned, "Come, child, and sit with me. There is much to discuss and we have little time for such matters."

"I'm not coming over there until you show yourself. For all I know, you might attack me." Gabby challenged.

"Hmm…what if I did, child. What would you do?"

Gabby was now somewhat stunned and more unsure than before. "I - don't know. I guess I would protect myself."

"Would you? _Could_ you? Considering the kind of fuss you have been making of late, I'm surprised you would even try," the voice laughed lightly.

Not understanding what it meant, Gabby remarked, "Anyone would try to defend themselves if attacked. It's only natural," she countered confidently.

"Is that so? Is that what you believe?" it asked.

Gabby thought about that and cowered just a little. She did not know how, but she now remembered in that moment one event of her life that happened before she had arrived 'here'. It was almost as if 'the voice' had the power to let her remember, or not.

There was a time when she believed that it was not necessary to fight. _"Those days are long gone. We're accepted now. Things can be solved without resorting to violence."_ Those were her words and spoken to – whom? It irritated her that she could not remember, or, maybe 'the voice' would not let her.

Finally and with her newly recalled memory conflicting with what she had just said to this stranger, Gabby replied, albeit less confidently, "I – really don't – know, now."

"Then," the voice replied kindly, "you and I must talk so that you will know what to believe."

Almost before she realized it, Gabby was standing in the midst of the giant oak grove, only it had changed. Now, they were taller, so much taller, and red, and quite familiar to her. Their branches jutted out from all around, like conifers, intertwining themselves with each other until they literally blocked out almost all of the sunlight. They surrounded her on all sides as the giants encapsulated her.

At first, she panicked.

A second ago, she was out in the open, with the meadow all around her.

Now, as if a simple thought had the power, here she was in the middle of this natural sanctuary.

_"Sanctuary?"_ she thought, _"where did _that_ word come from?"_ Yet, it 'tasted' of a memory, one that made her feel safe, secure, even protected – and loved.

"How did I…?" she sputtered, unable to comprehend the impossibility of where she was.

"It is not how, my child," the voice interrupted, "But, the true question is _why_ you are here and _why_ you need to hide?"

Gabby's proximity sense clearly told her that she was now not alone within the confines of the cluster of trees anymore. One moment she was, while in the next she wasn't.

She could sense something or someone else in here with her and it seemed to have 'materialized' almost instantly.

Slowly, she turned around, gulping deeply in trepidation and afraid of what she might find. As she turned on her heel to look at what was behind her, the moment she saw the figure, all of her fear melted away.

The creature smiled up at her, his toothy grin showing well under his elongated snout. His rich brown coat, almost new looking, shone as if the sun itself resided within the sanctuary of trees. Then, she noticed the soft red hue of his kimono drape his frame, as if made specifically just for him.

She couldn't help but take note of his large expressive brown eyes as they sparkled in amusement at her. His whiskers twitched and his ears turned towards her in anticipation, making her smile in response. As Gabby looked closer, she saw his snake-like hairless tail pad the ground softly in amusement, the way a cat would when content.

Waving a sleeved arm to the right, he invited, "It might be better if we sat down," and then he walked over to a bench that seemed to appear magically out of thin air; as if just by wanting it was enough to bring it into existence.

Gabby stared hard at the creature and knew almost instinctively that it would not harm her. Just the same, it did seem curiously familiar, as if she had heard something about this creature before. She smiled a little and then complied, stepping over to the bench and sitting down lightly next to the being.

It was then that she remembered.

With eyes wide in recollection, "You're…" she began to ask breathlessly, but he held up a bony hand to stop her.

"I once was, but now I am more than that. However," he cleared his throat, "There is something of greater importance that I have to tell you, but we do not have much time. Please, try not to interrupt me, but listen, learn, and for once, try NOT to be like your father."

As soon they came upon the fiery crash, Don slowed the car to a stop along the center divider of the highway. Not wasting a moment, Seth barreled out from within the suburban and ran along the right edge of the eastbound road. The moment he arrived at a point of convergence with the Steese, he then clambering over the divider to race across the nearly deserted thoroughfare.

"GABBY!" he screamed out, ''GABRIELLA!" Seth yelled, his voice cracking under the weight of anticipated loss. He now ran the wrong way down the transition bridge from the Mitchell to the Steese. He ran faster still when he saw the flaming debris along the small snow-covered depression just past the ramp and wedged between it and the highway above.

Leo was immediately behind him, knowing where his son was in his panic.

As Seth raced for the broken, burning heap that was once a car, he knew it belonged to Gabby. Based on the description the informant had shared with the family, Seth knew it was hers. Yet, it was so mangled and torn apart, that it wasn't anything like its former self.

"GABBY!" he yelled again, increasing his pace even more to reach the site of the destroyed vehicle.

Leo had kept up with his frantic son, staying right behind him, all the while followed by the remaining members of the clan.

"SETH, STOP!" he ordered, catching up with his son and grabbing at him, pulling Seth back and away from the flaming wreck. "Son, if she's in there…there's nothing more we can do for her."

Seth sobbed, overwhelmed with seeing his children after such a long time, and now facing the prospect of losing his wife forever. "She can't be in there, she just can't." Facing Leo, he sobbed, "I felt her, Father, and I know she's alive." His shoulders shook as he declared through his weeping, "Gabby has to be around here somewhere," he choked out between sobs as he looked desperately over the area.

Now, the remaining members of his family joined them, trying to help Leo keep Seth away from the inferno. Raph and Don edged their way between them and the crash, their backs facing the disaster and acting like a virtual wall to keep their nephew from advancing any further.

Devon grabbed on to his brother's arm, pulling him back and holding him steady, "Hey, bro, just calm, okay? Going crazy on us won't help Gabby."

"Let's see if she is alive, first, Seth," Don whispered hoarsely. Turning around, the horrific scene and its possibilities nearly moved Don to tears as well. He knew that if Gabby had indeed died in the crash, Cassie would never forgive him. Yet, his relationship with his wife was the least of his concerns right now.

As he observed the scene, he saw how the explosion had torn the car apart. Fully engulfed in flames, the area looked more like a war zone itself than an accident. A couple of the wheels had ripped off and rocketed out beyond the wreck, their tires burning like a bonfire where they landed in the snow.

Then, some distance from the wreck, Don noticed a solitary door, obviously blown off from the explosion. It was crumpled and twisted, lying off to one side only twenty feet away. Half buried in the snow, he could see one end of the door propped up alongside a small boulder. It seemed unscathed by the fire. As he looked harder at the door, he realized it was from the driver's side, where Gabby would have been.

He steadied himself for the worse.

All six then focused their minds as one, concentrating on the faintest glint of thought. They each began taking a different angle around the accident, looking this way and that as they mentally searched for Gabriella. They ignored the few cars that slipped past them along the transition bridge heading for the other highway above.

Two cars stopped just short of the calamity, with their occupants stepping out to observe the scene. Both drivers had their cell phones out. In the distance, the whine of sirens began to fill the silent void of night.

Above the connector ramp from the Steese and along the westbound side of Mitchell Highway, one car stopped over the scene. The driver quickly leaped out and ran for the connector bridge. As they turned around the end of the ramp where it merged with the Mitchell, they then raced down to where the crumpled mass of burning metal lay.

A young woman, her face white with contrasting dark drawn around her eyes and red along her lips, ran towards the crash, calling out as she did, "GABBY, GABBY, OH MY GOD, NO!" she screamed.

Don immediately noticed the girl and at the sound of his niece's name, everyone on the team turned their attention to her. As she raced down the depression and towards the fiery crash, she tripped over some brush concealed by the snow. Tumbling and falling, she then gathered herself up once again, only to continue running towards her friend's destroyed car.

The glow from the fire illuminated the general area almost to daylight intensity. Therefore, it was easy enough to see the half-dozen people milling around the crash. In her panic, Tricia did not recognize their hooded coats from the nightclub as she screamed out "GABBY!" and sobbed more hysterically.

Don immediately intervened before the girl could get any closer. Grabbing her and, thereby stopping her, he cautioned, "No, you can't get any closer; it's too hot."

"My friend…" she sobbed, "My friend's in there. Oh my God, she's burning alive." Tricia wailed.

She fought the stranger with all of her might, but Tricia's strength dissipated as her grief took its toll. She nearly collapsed in Don's arms now. "You need to save her, you need to…" she cried desperately, looking up into the darkness of his hood.

Suddenly, before Don could console her, Devon's voice rang out excitedly, "I'VE FOUND HER!"

**_COMMENTS_**_ – _

**_GEMDRIVE_**_ – Well, my job is complete if I can get you to feel what the characters feel:0) I worked long and hard on it, too. Gabby seems to be a very unpopular young lady these days. Gone are her supporters from YD, I guess. Blame my tendency to write outside the box. The girl is just a jumble of contradictions, I guess, but I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the 'ride'. As for the cliffie at the end, guess you still have to wait to find out if Gabby died or what, where my muses took extra long in crafting that 'other world' scene. Wow, did I have fun with that one, too! LOL So, in short, I refuse to say how many more chapters, but I am most positive that there won't be many more left to this story. Again, what I often plan on writing becomes something else entirely once my fingers hit the keyboard. I type my stories out, I don't write them down. Even I have a hard enough time reading my 'chicken scratch'! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_TBREADER_**_ – Wow, I thought you disappeared. Where I was throwing these updates around like breadcrumbs, and loading a new chapter almost every day and all… Anyway, I guess if I made Gabby all agreeable and sweetness and bowing to everyone's whim, she might be likeable. However, that just wouldn't be Gabby – nor is it the way I write my characters. Mary Sue she isn't, although she does come close on some level. I'm hoping for just one more chapter and the epilogue, or just the epi after chapter 10. Can't say as the muses pretty much are in charge of this story. With all of my fast updating, something other than me would have to be! LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed. _

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Pacphys is indeed a godsend. She corrected me on a few things. The weather is one, but I decided to go for a late winter frost, the last 'hurrah', so to speak. It happens. However, the winter gear was her input as well as letting me know that indeed they still receive airplane arrivals, even in December/January! Just not LearJets. Well, gee, Gabby's so desperate not to be left behind (thereby avoiding becoming public mutant enemy number one) that her common sense went south. Pun intended. LOL As for hospital bills, no promises. She's been a rather bad girl these past five years, so…I'm sure some readers would like for me to kill her off. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed. _

**_PACPHYS_**_ – Well, thanks for the beta! I've made the changes. LOL Goodness, after a while, I can barely read English. Ever say a word repeatedly until it completely loses its meaning. Yeah, something like that. Oh, the fireball. Yeppers, I had fun with it, that's for sure. I'm trying to be more descriptive with my writing. Takes so much time, so much to review, GAH. Don is in trouble regardless of what happens to Gabby. The guy's getting senile. Enough said. LOL Hope this update was fast enough for you! Thanks for the help, too. I used globexplorer(dot)com to determine what's what considering the transition between the Mitchell and Steese highways. I just can't tell if the southbound to westbound transition has a hill or a depression between them. So, given the shadowing from the Mitchell in the picture, I can safely assume the roadway is raised a bit to allow for an underpass and for the terrain. It's an educated guess between me and my magnifying glass:0) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_RAMICA_**_ – Yes in deed, I did say angst in the story descrip. And, it is a writer's responsibility to catch her readers unaware, too:0) So, where I've been waiting for your review to update, looks like I now can! Yes, dear readers, it is Ramica's fault for not reading chapter 9 earlier, to where I could upload chapter 10! Bwahaha…. Just kidding. I was actually waiting for a certain number of reviews so I could comment on them. I knew you would read it when you came home, if not this morning. As far as if Gabby lives? That's still undecided. More bwahaha's! Ah, methinks that Don is in hot water regardless if Gabby lives or not; Cassie will be ticked off he put so much pressure on her daughter, deserving as it was. So, without further adieu, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


	11. Revelations

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_Well, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I've done it, I've finished something:0) Well, I've finished many things, but they are few and far between, my friends. At the very least, I can get the epi done and then move back to other ventures that were unfortunately sidelined while the muses had fun with my life and the TMNT's. _

_I don't own nothin', other than Gabby, Mindy, and Jordan. Oh, and Tricia, too, and this story._

**Chapter 11 – Revelations**

As the paramedics tended to Gabby, Tricia was overwhelmed with her friend's family. Although still concealed within their hooded coats, they had already introduced themselves to her.

Initially, she had been completely mesmerized with the fact that The Enchantress was one of them. Yet, to be surrounded by so many, now, and knowing her own part in Gabby's deceit at the nightclub, she felt herself in a most uncomfortable position.

In other words, she was scared half out of her wits.

"So, let me get this straight," Don asked her as he eyed the girl, sensing her fear, "you were Gabby's assistant at the club, yet you didn't have a clue that my niece was one of us?" He smirked a little, quite unwilling to believe such drivel.

Nodding nervously, Tricia answered, "Y-yes, sir, that's correct." She swallowed a bit, knowing how ludicrous it sounded. She was currently standing in the midst of them; not surrounded, per se, but their posturing indicated they were keeping their guard up with her.

"How can that be? Are you – blind?" Don asked derisively, eliciting a chuckle from Devon.

Tricia was insulted, "Of course not!" She gathered her resolve and stood a bit straighter as she replied defensively, "Gabby came to work covered up in a hooded coat. Her face already had the white foundation on and she always wore her gloves. We never really saw her because she would duck into her room to get ready. When John first hired her, Gabby had made specific requests about her privacy. When she would leave to go home, she did so in the same way she arrived."

The girl felt four pair of eyes studying her, with the other two pair busy seeing to Gabby's recovery. They belonged to Seth and Raph, who Tricia had learned moments earlier to be Gabby's husband and father. The remaining four pairs of eyes belonged to her friend's three uncles and a brother named Devon.

However, both Devon and Seth were the strangest creatures she had ever seen. She had never heard any of them having long tails or blue hair, or even looking like lizards, the way those two did. She had heard of the turtles, that much was true. She remembered the DVD of the movie made about them, she herself equally as taken with their life's portrayal on screen as the rest of the country had been back then. Although she hadn't even been born at the time, her mother's fascination influenced her quite a bit. However, the movie was now considered passé, where it was touted mainly as a blend of fact and fiction.

Still, at the very least, to be standing currently in their presence was unnerving for Tricia.

Just the same, what Gabby had told her back at the nightclub about how clever and smart they were, the girl was now a believer. She had the eeriest feeling that they were doing a whole lot more than just looking at her. She felt that had she lied in any way, they would have figured it out almost immediately.

_"Maybe that movie wasn't so far fetched after all,"_ she wondered nervously.

The truth of the matter was, Tricia was already out of a job, as was her friend, and if there was one thing she wanted, it was an excuse to move to a more temperate climate. The girl knew that at least two of the turtles had businesses. Maybe if she 'played her cards' right and remained above reproach, they might give her an opportunity.

Or not. Either way, Tricia felt that with Gabby so severely injured, lying to her family now would only be a waste of breath.

Nevertheless, her mind was still on her friend. A noise behind Tricia told her the paramedics had already placed Gabby on the stretcher. As she turned around to join the rest of the family to watch, she saw the EMT's carry her friend up out of the snow-covered brush to the awaiting ambulance. She quickly noted the deep concern etched upon faces of the husband and the father. Both followed closely behind the paramedics and then stopped as the men loaded the gurney into the back of the medical transport. Seth wasted no time and climbed up inside, forcing Raph to return to the rest of the clan.

As he joined up with the others, he shot a menacing glare at Tricia, commenting gruffly, "So, this here's the imposter singer?" as he noticed the makeup on Tricia.

Don nodded, saying, "Yes, but she's okay, Raph. She was only helping Gabby based on what limited information she was told."

"So, you her friend?" Raph asked sarcastically as he sized Tricia up.

"Yes, sort of, I mean, I only know her through work, not personally." she answered.

"Didn't her appearance indicate to you that maybe she didn't belong up here?" Raph asked angrily, clueless that Don had already breeched that topic.

However, instead of defending the girl, Don turned to see how she would answer this time, curious to know if Tricia would trip herself up. Although he and the others were quite certain that she had been truthful with them, there was always the one person who managed to slip under their 'radar'.

"I didn't know what she looked like until this evening." Tricia replied irritably, "She always had herself covered up and with make up on, like what I have on now," Then, with hands on hip, she pointedly asked, "And why would she run away from her family in the FIRST place? What did you do to her to make her leave?" She looked around at the others as she continued bravely, "Considering how different she is, one would think she would be a little more hesitant to just race around the country they way she did, especially with children."

Don smiled a little, somewhat taken aback with Tricia's sudden change in attitude. Yes, she was definitely frightened of them, but just as concerned for Gabby as any good friend should be.

However, before Raph could verbally pounce on the poor girl, Don raised a hand to stop him and then said to her, "My brother is only concerned for his daughter. She means a lot to us. As for her reasons for leaving, it's rather complicated. Let's just say," he paused as he glanced over towards Leonardo and then back to Tricia, "that there was a difference of opinions. We did nothing to her or her children; they are quite precious to us, as you can rightly imagine."

Tricia nodded, still a bit miffed and unnerved, but she commented anyway, "A clash of opinions is hardly an explanation or a justification for running away like she did."

"Exactly, yet to put it bluntly, my dear, it is truly none of your business," Don said softly and smiled, yet there was a subtle warning for her to cease and desist all inquiries edged his expression.

Tricia knew when to drop a topic, and this was one of them. She decided that whatever the reasons her friend had to fear for her children, Tricia was sorely outnumbered and – in the area of debate – hugely outclassed by those surrounding her. She could tell this Don, Gabby's uncle, was no lightweight in that category, either.

And, it seemed to her as if she had greatly offended them, which put to rest any hope of possibly procuring a job, too.

Then, Don casually suggested, "I am sure that Gabby would enjoy seeing you once she awakens." He looked up at Raph and asked, "Did they say anything more about her injuries beside the two broken legs and the one hand?"

Raph replied, "She's suffering from a concussion, as we suspected, and there may be some internal bleeding as well from when the car rolled. She's just lucky she was able to crawl as far as she did. And the way that door landed, it virtually protected her from the blast."

Leo then commented as he saw the ambulance pull away, "I think we better get going. I don't want her reawaking without one of us being there. She'll need our support to pull through this."

As the seven figures turned around and walked back up the ramp towards the top of Mitchell Highway, Don gently graced Tricia's shoulder with a hand, saying to her, "Do not misunderstand my words or intent, Tricia. I appreciate the fact that you befriended my niece and tried to protect her. Not many would. For now, you are welcomed in our presence."

Tricia smiled a little, glad for that, but still a little perplexed that Gabby would feel a need to run away from what seemed to her to be a caring family.

Gabby sat weeping on the bench and still within the embrace of the natural wooden sanctuary. She was feeling severely chastised. Although done in a way that did nothing more than to reveal her deepest fears and wrongdoings, she was overwhelmed. Only her behavior had been questioned, not her being, not who she was, not even the occasionally bratty way she could be. The truth was, Gabby had looked full at her reflection, which was a mere account of the past five years, and in that way witnessed the heartbreak she had caused her family.

Now, with her memory fully recovered, she had watched as each scene played out before her. Either Splinter spoke in a very descriptive way, or, in some strange fashion, he had actually presented it to her in movie form.

Regardless of which it was, by the time he was done talking to her, Gabby had witnessed the very events that unfolded during her absence from the family.

To 'watch it' seemed to take as long as the time she had been gone, yet in fact, only a few minutes had passed.

Still, the images haunted her.

To see her beloved husband reduced to a mere shell of his former self made her gasp aloud. It was as if she had been one within his spirit, to see and feel the destruction she had caused him by her selfish actions. As if in illustration, she saw a literal river of tears flow around her, his tears that seemed to deepen with each passing day. She saw him in the natural sanctuary deep in the woods behind their home, how he would pray for hours, Bible in hand, for the Lord, her Lord, to bring her back.

Then, Gabby seemed to be apart of the chase as the family systematically crisscrossed the country, if not the world, looking for her.

Next, she heard every argument that Mike and Rahab had since Gabby had left. She heard the ugliness of each word exchanged between them, and then she bore witness to the affect that it had on Riahna.

Poor Riahna, her autism in full force again, she had stopped caring for her garden and for herself. She would sit for hours, staring, mumbling words repeatedly, or walk the edges of carpets while humming nothing in particular. She argued over small things, such as the wrong vegetable on her dinner plate or coming in on the family watching something on television that she did not want to watch.

At one point, Mike's youngest daughter had torn up the 'paper trail' the family had collected. She ripped every article from the wall and then either stomped on all the new reports or tore them up by hand.

"I HATE GABBY, hate her, hate her, hate her," she had yelled repeatedly.

Then, Gabriella witnessed Devon's personal decline. She had never seen him drunk since she had become part of the family. She knew about his earlier tattoos, but then to see him carousing around town inebriated and adding to his collection of 'skin art' saddened her.

"He loved you enough to engrave himself with your name, Gabriella." Splinter had spoken softly. "Everyone loved you enough to risk their very livelihood and their own peace of mind, just to try and find you."

Yet, what saddened her the most was missing her mother's wedding ceremony with Don. Don, of all people. Who would have thought, Gabby wondered to herself.

"He's now my – father?" she looked at the rat in amazement. It was rather ironic that her father's brother' was now her stepfather. Although the relationship between the two was only through the female turtle who bore the eggs while they were still in their natural state, it was a thought that would give most people a raging migraine to figure out. She smiled a little until the gravity of the situation hit her – Don was more than an uncle, to her, now. He had more authority over her than before.

Groaning miserably, Gabby could only sit there on the bench and shake her head. Yet, in a way which seemed more cathartic than troublesome, she was relieved. Wasn't there a time when she thought that Don was her biological father?

_"Maybe this is a weird form of justice coming full circle for me," _she had thought, which caused Splinter to chuckle; proving he was as much in her mind as he was sitting next to her.

Now, the rat had his left arm around the girl's shoulders as she cried, allowing his granddaughter to cleanse herself from the realization of what she had truly done.

Gradually and with each scene that passed by, he had allowed her to regain her memory bit by bit of what transpired before arriving 'here'.

"Now, my child," Splinter's soft voice implored, "you will be returning to them, although not in the same physical state as when you left. Sometimes important changes in ones behavior cannot be made unless something is taken away."

"I – don't understand, Grandfather," Gabby sniffed, wiping her eyes dry with the back of her hand.

He sighed as he hugged her, "You will be challenged by more than the anger of my sons and their families. Yet, you are quite fortunate to a part of such. Let your experience here remind you of what you could have lost had certain events not have happened." He smiled then, cupping her chin with one hand as he looked into her reddened eyes, "Remember what I have showed you, remember my words that you are part of the greater whole; removed and you will weaken the bond. You are as important to them as the sun is to the moon, without which the dark of night would be unbearable."

"I am uncertain what you are saying, but – I will try to be better than I was." Gabby promised.

"No, my dear Gabby, you must decide here and now to change and change for good. Any other attempt is only a half-hearted attempt. To succeed, you must give your full heart to the matter," the rat admonished kindly. "Just remember that love will prevail and the truth will gird you with the strength of a thousand men."

The next thing Gabby was aware of, her mind whirled with the force of rushing water. As she watched, her vision swam with unfocused confusion within the vortex of swirling images, images from the past five years and which represented her family's heartache.

Then suddenly and abruptly, the wail of a siren filled her ears.

**_COMMENTS – _**

**_TBREADER_**_ – LOL, goodness I really pushed your buttons, didn't I! LOL Well, no, I don't like characters that are all sweet and nice, either. Very nauseating. The kind of sheltered life that Gabby led however, at no fault of her own, makes it difficult for her to not be afraid, though, or to listen to authority. She has a lot of baggage, enough said. And, yes, it's okay not to like someone. However, we are commanded to love. Enough said about that one, too. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_**PACPHYS**__ – Glad to hear Gabs is not an MS. My worst nightmare, believe me. I honestly thought I was making her into one in YD. Sings great, she's pretty (for a mutant), has long and curly red hair, speaks nine languages, learns martial arts rather quickly, memorizes books, yada yada. Didn't have a clue at the time. Glad I made her a brat! LOL Ah, so, the out of body worked, then, eh? It seemed like the right way to go. I had a lot of fun with it, too. Splinter could be whatever entity, but for me, he represents authority, wisdom, love, grace, and easy to give respect to. Gabby needs someone like that right now. So, whether it's really Splinter or God making himself easy for her to accept, it's entirely up to the reader's imagination. Don is dead regardless, this is true. As for the others' opinions, it was a good plan that went awry. They had to get the kids from her, they had to discipline in some way. Everything they tried to do up to the time she left five years earlier fell on deaf ears. Sometimes, tough love is the only way. It doesn't always work out, though. For that, Don will be seeing an awful lot of that living room couch for the next couple of months, methinks! BTW, I used Globexplorer(dot)com to determine if there was a stop sign between Mitchell and Steese. There isn't. Looks like a normal freeway interchange with transistion ramps leading to and fro. I did have the angle of Gabby's crash wrong, though and have made the adjustments in the preceding chapters to reflect that. She should have rolled_ _downhill. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_RAMICA_**_ – Hopefully, you do know that I was just teasing about not being able to update until I had your review. :o) Well, Gabby is in a place where she is forced to listen. Splinter will indeed impart something to make her wise up. Where he is currently, he's far more wise than he ever was (a true trick to write when one is not, lemme tell ya!). Poor Don; he is forced to suffer so much in life. He's either injured so badly that he's near death, or has his cushy life interrupted by would-be assassins and kidnappers, or his good fortune includes inheritng a bratty niece that drives him literally up the wall. Either way, good times between him and Cassie, to be sure! LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Naw, Splinter's not God, neither in heaven or anywhere else. However, angels can be whatever God needs them to be. So, with that said, that could be true here as well. Then again, this may well be just her subconscious mind giving her 'what for', as the time to 'pay the piper' draws nigh. Action, confrontations, realizations, and revelations. All is on the upswing, maybe. There is a line in chapter 11 which hints about what is to come for dear Gabriella. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


	12. It Pays to Be Don

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_Simply put, I don't own the TMNT's or any other character, except for Gabby, Marie, Cassie, and Tricia. _

_This has been, by far, the hardest chapter to write, if only because I tried to make it the last one. However, my muses refused to let me go. In fact, they have kept me prisoner to my PC._

_Case in point - _

Rein quickly looks around, hoping for escape. Suddenly, she sees an opening, and makes a mad dash to freedom!

Next thing she knows, though, she's down and flat on her face, looking up at her muses. They had tripped her!

Now, they bellow evilly at her, _"And where do you think you're going, hmm?"_

Rein scrambles back up to her feet to peer desperately around her Muses, only to see her exit point already disappearing. Sighing despairingly and well aware that she remains trapped within their sinister grasp, Rein answers meekly as she hangs her head in defeat, _"Back to the computer?"_

Muses nod affirmatively, _"Yes, back to the computer, slave, and this time we're going to chain you to it until you write this story the way we want it written, capisce?"_

_Yeah, it was like that. Sorry._

_So, with that said, I can't say when this story will end, but my goal is before the end of this month! Hey, maybe by the end of this WEEK! (Looks around nervously, hoping the muses didn't hear that) I truly did attempt to make chapter 12 the last one, though. As it stands now, there are a few more chapters and then maybe the epilogue, but I refuse to say exactly how many chapters are left, because I'm afraid if I do, my muses will only laugh in my face. _

_And - I'm getting mighty tired of them doing it, too. GRRRRR!._

**Chapter 12 – It Pays to Be Don.**

The moment the ambulance arrived at the hospital and as quickly as he could, Seth climbed out the back of the vehicle. He now stood outside in the freezing cold, wrapped in his hooded coat with his gloved hands shoved deep inside the pockets.

_"How could she even think to live in this weather?"_ he grouched to himself as he shivered. Then again, his own father had sequestered himself years ago up in the snowy mountains of Nepal, certainly as inhospitable to his kind as Fairbanks currently was. _"She must have felt truly desperate,"_ he mused sullenly. He could only wonder, then, how the weather was affecting his children. Despite his concerns for his wife, Seth was also equally disgruntled with her, too.

As the paramedics prepared the gurney to move Gabby out of the transport, Seth sensed someone approaching from behind. Looking over his right shoulder, he saw his father jogging over to him from the parking lot just beyond. Although clothed as well within his hooded coat, Leo's thoughts nearly shouted out his worry for his daughter-in-law.

"How's Gabby?" he asked anxiously as he sided up next to his son. They both watched as the paramedics eased the stretcher out from the back of the emergency transport, the wheeled legs immediately swinging down and locking into place.

"She stopped breathing about half-way in!" Seth exclaimed anxiously as the medics wheeled his wife towards the emergency receiving area. With a cry in his throat, he commented, "I guess her heart stopped." Sensing his son's despair, Leo embraced him as Seth continued, "She did wake up for just a moment after they revived her, but she lost consciousness again, before I could talk to her." He shook his head, as a sickening fear gripped him, "Oh, god, I didn't mean for her to get hurt like this, Father, I don't want to lose her." He then broke away from Leo's embrace, almost running to catch up with the paramedics and Gabby.

Leo took off after him, however, catching up with his son to firmly, but gently, grab at Seth's shoulder, and turn him around, "Stop, Seth. Let the doctors do their job. We'll only be in their way."

Then, he guided him over towards the main door of the emergency room. Just the same, Seth's eyes never left his wife. He watched as the paramedics pushed her gurney through the automated doors. As the first set opened with a 'swoosh', and then the second did likewise, as soon as they were passed the weather break, the medics turned the gurney towards triage.

Seth then said a quick prayer. He knew that Gabby had several breaks. With her left arm in a splint and her legs equally restricted, he knew she was going to be in casts for a while. Still, he was not sure how serious her injuries were. On the way in, there had been some cryptic talk among the paramedics about her spinal cord and a severe concussion. Yet most of it was medical jargon, of which he had very little understanding.

Still, he had sensed an urgency within them that indicated Gabby's injuries might be far worse than just having fractured limbs.

It only increased his anxieties.

The other members of the family quickly joined up with Leo and Seth. As one body and with the doors spreading wide before them, the six ninja walked through the automated entry of the hospital's emergency wing. With Don leading the way, they soon filed into the main waiting room and, as soon as the warm circulated air hit their face, pushed their hoods back. The moment they did, it generated a great deal of excitement for those already in emergency. The buzz of sudden hushed conversations reverberated and grew, cutting short in stifled amazement, only to start up again as the reality of what they were seeing settled in. Fortunately, only a few people were present and, for the most part, they kept their verbal responses quiet and non-invasive.

However, they could not help but to stare at the strange collection of creatures.

The group of mutant reptiles could easily sense the worried concern from the humans, which caused Raph to grouch between clenched teeth, "Someone smile, or do something." He then nudged Mike, grounding out under his breath, "Sing or tap-dance, but get the mood in here going in a different direction. We don't have time for long-winded explanations."

Mike rolled his eyes, exclaiming, "Ya know, Raph, I'm just as concerned about Gabs as you are. It certainly wouldn't hurt for _you_ to smile a bit."

"Really?" Raph replied sarcastically, "Well, how's this?" and then he gave the wickedest smirk he could muster.

Mike immediately threw his hands up and waved them in front of his brother to stop him, his eyes wide in alarm, "NO…that won't work! Stop, quit it, otherwise they just might arrest us for _'expressive terrorizing'._" Sighing he accused, "You did that deliberately, ya know," which only caused Raph to chuckle.

Sighing, Mike turned towards the small knot of people who now huddled together as one group and smiled at them.

"Hey, nice night, eh?" he exclaimed cheerily. Hesitantly, one middle-aged man responded with a small nod of his head, so Mike added, "Could be a bit warmer, though, know what I mean?" and then he laughed. The man smiled back, as did a few of the others, quickly understanding Mike's intent behind the comment.

A small child of eight, however, finally broke the tension, "You're not from here, are you?"

While the rest of the family focused on Gabby and trying to find out as much as they could about her condition, Mike did his normal routine, "What was yer first clue, kid? Actually, we were born in New York, so cold weather's something we grew up with. However, we live in California, now, where it's warmer. How about you?" He noticed a towel wrapped around the youngsters arm, with the boy's mother protectively standing next to him. _"Probably a broken arm,"_ Mike surmised silently to himself.

Smiling, the young boy replied, "Born in Anchorage."

"Really? Wow," Mike exclaimed, "So, that means you – ah - don't know Jack about hot weather, right?"

While Mike was paving the way towards charming the masses, Don took charge at the reception desk, "I'm Don Tello, and my niece was just brought in by ambulance."

"Yes, Mr. Tell," the admittance clerk replied as she looked at her computer screen. Don groaned audibly, but she ignored it as she said, "We received the call a moment ago and have things all set up in triage." The clerk then looked at him, "Your niece has been taken there already…possible compound fractures and a concussion." Pushing a clipboard with forms across the desk to him, the girl instructed, "You will need to fill these forms out first, please answer all questions, and then sign all three sets of papers. Also, please read your patient's rights and sign where indicated." The girl then looked up at the mutant – and went wide-eyed in an instant.

With both hands flat against the cubicle's tabletop, Don leaned in towards the girl. Clipping each word precisely, he declared as he told her, "Please page Dr. Hamilton Mills right away. I do not have time to fill out forms." He locked eyes with the girl, who gulped nervously as she picked up her phone and punched the appropriate speed dial. Don had already checked beforehand which resident physician was in charge and on duty. Don also knew that his name alone would go far in avoiding any unnecessary paperwork. Paper trails of this nature were never tolerated, no matter what hospital any of his family ended up in.

The clerk kept her eyes on the impatient creature standing before her as she waited for the other end of the call to pick up. Finally, when someone answered her page, she quickly said, "Yes, Dr. Mills, there's a Don Tell here in the emergency room, and he wishes to speak to you," The girl listened for a moment and then remarked, "Don Tello? Oh, sorry…" she blushed a bit as she quickly glanced up at Don and then continued, looking away, now, her voice quieter, "Well, Don Tello's niece has been brought into emergency; she was in that car accident at the Mitchell Highway. However, Mr. Tello is refusing to fill out the admittance forms and…" Then, with her eyes widening even more, she nodded eagerly, "Yes sir, yes, I will, right away. Thank you."

As the girl hung up the phone and looked up into Don's face, she smiled, although weakly at best. With her anxiety considerably heightened, she stated, "D-Dr. Mills will be down shortly. Please make yourselves comfortable in our privacy room," she then pointed a shaky finger towards a door marked 'Private' across the way from where she sat. "Could I get you some coffee or other refreshments?" she asked graciously, standing now as if ready to do whatever it took to make the family's stay comfortable.

Smiling generously, now, Don waved the offer away, "No, not now, maybe later when we know that my niece is all right. Thank you, though." With that, he ushered the rest of his family into the room, calling for Mike to follow along.

"Hey, see ya'll later, Ryan, 'kay?" Mike exclaimed to the young boy, and then hurried to catch up with the rest of the clan as they filed into the private waiting area.

"Yeah, later!" the ten-year old exclaimed cheerfully. His mother adjusted the icepack on his arm and wrapped the towel around it again. As she stroked her son's head affectionately, he looked up at her and remarked with a wide smile, "Cool people, eh Mom?"

Looking after the departing turtle, the boy's mother could only nod mutely, still a bit shaken with Mike's and his family's presence.

Shortly thereafter, Dr Mills came into the privacy room, introduced himself to the clan, and then he and Don went over to one side of the waiting area to talk.

"We prefer a private wing; cost is not a problem, Dr. Mills." Don told him, "I do not want casual walk-bys and most definitely no news reporters. This is to remain low key, no matter what. I will have each member of my family sign in and out whenever they visit her, that way your staff can keep track of who's visiting her."

Clearing his throat, the doctor said carefully, "I don't believe that my staff will have a problem with that, all things considered, Mr. Tello."

Smiling patiently, Don reiterated, "Just the same, they will be told to sign themselves in. I have a valet and there may be a few more…"

A knock at the door sounded out, interrupting their conversation. Mike went over to open it, revealing Tricia.

"Hi, so is this where everyone's waiting?" she asked.

Dr Mills immediately stepped over to intervene, "Sorry, this is a private waiting room. You'll have to use the general public area,"

Don walked up to the door and motioned the girl inside, "That's all right, Doctor, Tricia is welcomed." He opened the door wider to allow the girl to slip by, "She's a friend to my niece." He smiled at the girl as she made her way to a seat far from the rest of the family. Turning back towards the doctor, Don explained, "This is why I want everyone who is associated with my niece to sign in. There may be three more on the list, as well. As easy as it may be for your staff to recognize those from my family, there may be others who will not be as distinguishable. I'll inform you as soon as I know for sure who all will be expected."

Nodding in understanding, Dr Mills then left. As Don closed the door after him, he turned around to face his family.

"I have decided to return to Gabby's house and retrieve the caretaker. Considering we will be staying here in Fairbanks for a few more days, I feel it is prudent to make ourselves known to the woman. Therefore, I would appreciate it if two of you would volunteer to go with me. Seth, Raph –you are excluded."

Devon and Mike both raised their hand and stood up to join Don at the door.

In that moment, Tricia wished she had opted for the more public area of the emergency room. While Don had eventually eased her insecurities and seemed kind, despite his questioning and insulting her, her one and only encounter with Raph had been a startling one. Still, she reasoned to herself that considering everyone had only one thing on their mind, and that was Gabby, what could possible go wrong?

As Don left, Leo gently walked over to the girl and sat down next to her, "Thank you for befriending Gabby. We appreciate it, a lot."

Shrugging, Tricia replied, "No problem. She's rather easy to like. At least, I think so."

"Yes," Leo nodded, "Gabby can be that, that's for sure." He sensed the girl's uneasiness, though, and so he encouraged her, "You are welcomed here – please relax."

Tricia nodded, accepting Leo's assurances, but then she glanced over at Raphael, who was busy talking with Seth, "He seems – angry with me, though," she whispered.

"Raph?" Leo glanced at his brother, who then turned a queried face to him when he heard his name, "Not him, he's only concerned for Gabby." Looking back at Tricia, "Trust me, if you saw him truly angry, you'd know the difference!" and then he chuckled.

After requesting that the receptionist call him the moment the triage assessed Gabby's injuries, Don led the way out of the hospital.

"Hey, Don, you're gonna have to call Cassie and let her know about Gabs." Mike remarked as they walked into the parking lot.

Sighing deeply, Don asked, "Do I have to?" He chuckled then, "Yeah, guess I better do that." Shaking his head, he commented quietly, "She's not going to be happy, though."

As Devon noted his uncle's less than enthusiastic mood, he sided up to him and asked, "Think she'll be pissed at you."

Looking at his nephew, Don grumped irritably, "Well, she didn't necessarily like my plan to begin with, so…yeah; she's going to be 'pissed', as you said." He hated it whenever any of his plans went awry. Don took great pains to make sure he covered all his bases, especially where it concerned his family. However, he found that in recent years, he had been making more mistakes than he was accustomed to, which was none, as he thought about it. He wondered if maybe his experience in the Philippines had something to do with it. Just the same, this recent blunder grated against Don's nerves, and more than he would like to have admitted, too.

"Then, I guess that settles it." Devon declared with a weary grin, as the three of them walked across the parking lot.

"Settles what?" Don asked and eyed his nephew quizzically, retrieving the car keys out from his coat pocket as they approached the suburban.

Devon chuckled, looking over at his uncle as he shook his head, "It sucks to be you right now!" causing Mike to erupt in a fit of laughter.

Don could only shake his head and groan, "Indeed!"

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**_: Well, Ramica and a few others mentioned to me that the comment Splinter made in chapter 11 was reminiscent of Yoda and what he said to Luke in Part 5 of the Star War Chronicles. Funny thing is, I just thought it was a clever bit of writing on my part and not something I heard from another source. I should have known better, I guess. I went ahead and made changes to reflect a more original 'flavor'. I hope, anyway. Until someone mentioned it, I truly did not connect the dots with the 'try or try not', saying. And considering the fact that I love Star Wars, it just seems even more weird than anything, right now. _

**_COMMENTS_**

**_RAMICA_**_ – As I mentioned when I e-mailed ya, that line sounded so good that I didn't even THINK it belonged anywhere else. Silly me. So, as mentioned in my A/N, I've changed it. Hopefully, it will say as much. As for Gabby's condition, you know a bit more about that with this chapter 12, a bit more, but not the whole story. It's always risky to include a new OC that's not central to the plot, but Tricia needs to show up a couple more times before I kill her off. Just kidding. I'm not really sure exactly where she will fit in this story, if at all. Either way, thanks for reading and for reviewing. Be blessed._

**_PACPHYS_**_ – Well, Gabby is so – unique – in the way she looks, Don had a hard time believing Tricia would even assume there wasn't more to her story. As you mentioned in your review, he didn't know what Gabby had been doing, so it sounded kind of fishy for Tricia not to know that his niece was a mutant reptile (mix). EMP-EMT…sounds vaguely similar to me. LOL I went ahead and made the changes, but – alas – at the time I did that, Fan Fiction was on the fritz again. I had to giggle, though, with your electromagnetic pulses! Tricia is only as smart as her writer, so – she's pretty limited right now! LOL As for what will transpire and where this story will take her is still uncertain and undecided. Right now, as far as Gabby is concerned, the family has more important issues to deal with than reading her the riot act. Ah, it's all relative, isn't it? I did genealogy researching a few years ago just for fun and I was amazed how two people producing a half-dozen kids can end up with hundreds if not thousands of descendents in only a matter of 350 years. Truly amazing. As far as cousins or half-cousins marrying, in the south it used to be quite common. And, I've changed the Yoda saying to something more original, I hope. Means the same, but different. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_SPLINTER_**_ – Wow, so neat that you reviewed! I noticed you recently added a new one-shot, which was quite exciting when I saw it in my e-mail! The Burden. Quite the controversial topic. :0) Anyway, I fixed the Yoda thing. What was I thinking? Oh, yeah, that's right – I wasn't! Didn't even occur to me at the time. LOL Well, for Gabby, she's still pretty new to this kind of family and I would think the question of when to start training would give her reason to pause, especially where she had been so traumatized with that battle in the forest in Yosutebito Daughter. Maybe I should have written up a short story centering around her PTSD a bit more; it might have justified why she ran when she did. Unfortunately, as it's turned out, she is now considered as evil as Shay was in The Legacy, Ramica's epic. Ah well. Thanks so much for reading – and reviewing! Be blessed._

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Well, sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was going great guns on this story, more ideas than Carter has pills, and then when I tried to end it, the muses went on strike. They just had more to offer and decided if I wouldn't let them to do that, then they wouldn't do anything at all. Spoiled brats! Anyway, I feel sorry for Tricia now in this chapter than the previous one. Being in a room, by herself, with a completely different species and one with an attitude, no less? Goodness, talk about a difficult spot. Well, if Don married Cassie and Cassie is Gabby's mom, then…yeah, it's possible. In fact, it's was a practice common in the Bible, where if a man dies and leaves a wife, his unattached brother was obligated to marry her. Not that I'm promoting anything here, but as I thought about it, it wouldn't be too unusual. No, Splinter is not an angel in this story. I haven't decided what he is. More than likely, it's an angel portraying the image of Splinter. This is fiction, so what does it matter, eh? LOL Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_CHIBI ROSE ANGEL_**_ – Hi back! Well, without RR under your belt, a lot of this will seem weird. Which is why I flashbacked to RR scenes a bit. Maybe too much, as it's come to pass, but – well – what's done is done. And, I've E-mailed you so you know that there isn't any possible way I can be mad at you or anyone, unless people flame mercilessly without any intent to be constructive with it. That's my only angst. Makes me a bit hesitant to even properly critique stories for fear of being misinterpreted as a flamer. I do, anyway, but there's always that little, nagging fear someone will take me the wrong way. Anyway, Butterfly will get updated as soon as this story ends. It should have ended Friday, but the muses had other ideas. This chapter is one of them. So, thanks for stopping by and 'waving':o) Be blessed._

**_GEMDRIVE _**_– I waffled on including Splinter, but I'm glad I did, now. I wanted Gabby to have an 'other worldly' experience to drive home the point of what she has put the family through. Don's going to a have a surprise, though, in a few chapters! LOL Seth is very likeable, isn't he? I need to re-read his book, too, but that part where it delves into the spirit world just confuses the heck out of me. Well, Don had been pursuing Cassie for a while; it was only a matter of time before her heart turned towards him. In RR, she admitted as much to Rama, although that was a completely different universe. This one is just a 'what if' story. I may continue RR a bit, to briefly touch on Mindy's training. I need to be careful in how I develop her, though. Ramica's cornered the market on 'adorable' TMNT offspring and I do not want to trudge into her territory, not that she would squawk much. Where and when I can, I try not to step on toes. To some, Gabby IS a pickle and I'm sure that some would like to see her jarred up and put away, too. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


	13. It Certainly Does Suck To Be Don!

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Once again, I don't own them. _

_Well, I feel it's winding down, but where I pursue the natural order of things in my stories, there are at least two more chapters to go before the epilogue. However, I do have my sights firmly focused on the ending. Be assured this story is very close to that goal. Yeah!_

_As a side-note to the above author's disclaimer – my husband is taking a three-day weekend and my son will have Monday and Tuesday off from work. What this means is, I will have limited time to write during the next five days. Where my family is very important to me, my energies have to be spent with them. However, I do have this story blocked out to the ending, but it needs a lot of tweaking before I can upload the rest. With that said, I will do my darnedest to finish this before the end of the month. _

**Chapter 13 – It Certainly Does Suck to be Don!**

Had he but known, Don would have enlisted Leo and Thomas for back-up and maybe even coerced Cassie to come along, if only for the fact that she was Gabby's mother. He would have had to grovel and beg her forgiveness, of course, given her daughters current state. He considered it his fault, too, blaming the scant bit of time he had allowed Gabby to get to the airport. Still, having Cassie there with them now might have eased the angry spirit now standing before him.

That was the problem with hindsight; one never gained it until after the fact.

Now, Don could only sit there in the chair and listen to Marie, realizing it was too late to call in for reinforcements. He was using a light form of meditation to keep himself calm within the storm, completely helpless as the enraged woman railed against him. His brother and nephew stood behind where Don sat; both equally impressed, if not intimidated with her anger.

They had revived Marie only ten minutes earlier, using the antidote to the drug that had kept her asleep. She was not a petit woman, by any measure of the word. However, her ample physique belied her ability to rouse easily, with her dark eyes gaining focus far more rapidly than any of them would have thought. The more lucid she became, the more she realized that she was not alone in the house. It was bad enough to wake up and see three strange yet oddly familiar creatures sitting across from her. What set Marie off, though, was what they said to her.

As she pushed her black hair away from her face and groggily sat upright on the couch, Don tried to explain to her the reason for their presence. He apologized profusely for intruding and for startling, her. Marie nodded in quiet acceptance, receiving his offerings almost with a hint of embarrassment.

Yet, when Don came to the part of taking the children to the airport and that they desired her presence there, before they could even inform her that Gabby was in the hospital, in an instant Marie was fully awake, exploding in verbal rage like a late summer storm.

"You steal into Gabby's home and take her children? How dare you do this!" she hollered, "And what insane notion do you have to even think you can get me to come with you now?" She then huffed, as she looked them over critically, "You are nothing more than thieves and kidnappers." Shaking her head, she almost moaned, "When Gabby first told me how you wanted to take Mindy from her, I thought she was just over reacting. How many families would do something like that, anyway?" Throwing her head back, she shouted, "Now I believe her. You are exactly what she said you were."

The woman suddenly stood up and began to pace the living room, throwing her hands about in frustration as she continued to rant. She was clearly not at all pleased with the intruders. Nevertheless, considering her formidable width, not one of the three mutants dared to intervene just yet. It wasn't that they feared her, but she would more than likely injure herself due to her size if she became physical and if they had to counteract.

Yet, the way the woman was carrying on, not one of the three was sure she wouldn't take a swing at them, which was why Devon and Mike chose to stand behind Don in the first place.

Where Marie was not expecting Gabby home for another thirty minutes and that she had yet to suspect they were responsible for her being asleep, Don felt his luck was finally holding out.

However, his good fortune did not last for long. With each passing moment that she became more alert, Marie slowly and expediently began to figure things out.

Once she had extinguished her indignation, she finally concluded, "And, I am wondering about something, Mr. Tello. If you have the ability to steal these little children out from under me - and without my knowing - were you also responsible for my falling asleep?" She huffed as she squared her shoulders, "I never go to bed until after Gabby comes home from work. I am always alert in case Mindy or Jordan needs me!"

She then stepped quickly towards Don and glared at him, forcing him to slide deeper against the backrest of the chair he was sitting in. He remained steadfastly passive, however, not showing a bit of trepidation, although he would have to admit to being just a mite concerned.

Pointing an accusing finger at the turtle, she asked angrily, "Did you have me drugged? Did you do something…" Then, her eyes widened as the truth of the matter made itself known, "Wait, I remember now…" she looked away in thought, bringing her hand down and allowing Don to collect his wits. He could see she was starting to piece things together.

Nevertheless, as he raised a finger to protest and before he could say anything in his defense, she turned on him again, "My tea that I had seeping in the kitchen. I heard a noise from the children's room and I went to – go check on them…yes…that was it…my tea!" It was then that she narrowed her eyes threateningly, causing Don to retract his hand and clutch it protectively to his plastron.

She was now thoroughly irate, recalling the event as it unfolded, "I remember the kitchen seemed cooler when I returned after checking on the little ones. It puzzled me at first, but I figured the heating was on the fritz again." Slowly, she raised her head, like a viper ready to strike, finally realizing what had happened, "It was after I had my tea. I felt unusually tired, more so than I should have, in fact. Now I am more than certain." Jabbing a finger in Don's direction again, Marie bellowed, "You doctored my tea while I went to check on the children, didn't you?"

She next spat out what was obviously an expletive, but where Don wasn't fluent in the Inuit language – or any part of it thereof – he was clueless.

Just the same, he pretty well understood the word's intent.

Straightening up and with her hands on her ample hips, she demanded as she lowered her gaze at him, "If you want my help, MR. TELLO, you are going to have to come clean and tell me what I want to know! If you want my trust and my help, that is, AND if you want to avoid getting the authorities involved."

Don worked the inside of his cheek and then swallowed. He had met many a worthy adversary in his time, over the bargaining table as well as on the street. Yet, Marie completely befuddled him. Just the same, he was a bit worried over what Gabby had told this woman, so, he made her an offer, "Tell me everything that Gabby told you about us and I will tell you as much as I know."

"What do you mean, as much as you know? How stupid do you think I am, anyway?" Marie asked indignantly, "You know more than you are telling me, but…" she paused and then, while she looked him over, she smirked as she said, "Okay, I will play your little game, MR. Tello, if that is what you want." She tilted her head to one side and stated, "You are Gabby's uncle and from what she has told me, you seem to be some sort of a leader in the family, what would be a shaman in my culture. Your family wanted to take her daughter away to a school that one of your brothers has in Japan. That is what she told me." She shook her head, "How sad that you did not see what a fine mother she is, how much she loves her children, and how capable she is in teaching them."

Don's expression tightened up just a little, "Gabby – taught her children?" The fact that his niece even said anything about Mindy going to Leo's school caused him to be a little concerned. How much did this woman know, anyway, he wondered anxiously. His displeasure with Gabby was starting to grow a little more, where he was beginning to believe that maybe she had shared her ninjitsu heritage with this outsider.

Smiling proudly, Marie replied, "Yes, and they are worthy students, too. Very smart, especially Mindy. She loves both math and history, by the way. Jordan is still young, but he is accepting his lessons well. Their mother is a very capable instructor, believe me."

Sighing in relief and realizing that Marie meant regular schooling, Don asked, "What else did she tell you about us?"

"Hmm…" the woman studied the mutants in front of her and then she, herself, took a seat on the couch, clasping her hands together in her lap as she settled in. With her voice calming just a little, she answered, "Gabby told me that you have some very strict rules about some things. She never told me about what, exactly, but I assume it has a lot to do with your kind; no offense, but I can only imagine that you have to be careful with whom you socialize."

Seeing Don, and also Mike and Devon, nod in affirmation, Marie went on, "Gabby was very – how do you say it?" she glanced away for a moment in thought, and then, when she had the right word, Marie looked back at Don, "Tight lipped? Yes, she was very tight-lipped about some things." She tilted her head up a bit and scowled as she continued, "Yet, I believed that for someone as unique as herself, to just up and leave the safety of her family, her reasons would have to be very good – and very desperate."

Marie now hardened her expression a bit more, "So, I have told you as much as I know; now it's your turn. Tell me, Mr. Tello, why would Gabby put herself and her children in danger by running away from you?" She then snorted, "I know that you wanted to take the little ones from her, but why was it necessary to do so?"

Don squirmed a bit in his chair and looked over at Mike, who shrugged indecisively. Finally, Don turned back to Marie and said, "Actually, I was out of the country and not part of the decision. My brother, Leonardo, is the one who made that judgment call."

Don, of course, knew the reason why Leo decided to take Mindy to Japan and, although it pained him, he had to agree with his brother's reasoning. However, he, himself, would have worked a little longer with Gabby, to get her to see reason, rather than go to that extreme. After all, there was still a good amount of time before Mindy would be eligible for regular schooling. Even at that, if she were home schooled for the first year to give her more time to adjust to her ninjitsu training, it certainly would not have hurt.

Just the same, he knew his niece and he knew that Gabby could be more like her father than her own father would admit to. Nevertheless, Don did not intend to tell Marie the true reason behind Leo's decision. Hopefully he could distract her enough from demanding the true explanation.

Yet, considering how quickly Marie was figuring things out, Don knew it was a thin hope at best.

Laughing derisively, the woman shook her head and scowled at Don, "You are the leader of this family, correct?" Not waiting for a response, she declared, "As I see it, any decision made by any of your members – regardless of where _you_ are – you are still accountable. In my Inuit culture, Mr. Tello, a decision made by one, is a decision made by the entire community they live in. If one offends, the entire community offends. We share the responsibility, whether we are aware of the act or not." She looked sadly at him as she added, "It is a shame that you think you can pass the blame onto one who isn't even here to defend himself."

Don rolled his eyes and stated, "First, although my brother is the primary leader of my family, I share that responsibility with him whenever he is in Japan, which is often, since that is where he lives. When he made his decision about Mindy, I was incommunicado at the time; I was unaware of anything at all. He could not even contact me to get my vote or my opinion." Shaking his head, Don exclaimed insistently, "Believe me, Marie, I would never shirk any responsibility if I had been so informed." Now, he folded his arms across his plastron and looked pointedly at the woman.

As she studied him, she looked over at the other mutants, quirked her head up, and asked them, "What about you two? Did you have a vote in this decision to take Mindy away from her mother?"

Devon smiled and shook his head, "Nope, I was out of the room at the time, but – ah – Mike, here, he was there." He turned towards his uncle and was quite pleased with Mike's wide-eyed _'you just had to say something'_ expression.

Rubbing the top of his head, Mike finally sighed and then admitted to Marie, "Once Leo made the decision, it was final. It's just the way it is in our family."

Sniffing disapprovingly, Marie remarked in a huff, "How sad that you are nothing more than puppets to his dictatorship. I don't blame Gabby, then, for leaving." She suddenly had a thought and leaned threateningly towards Don, asking, "Do you plan on taking Gabby in the same way you took her children? She should be home, soon, you know." Smiling almost evilly, she remarked, "If you think that I am mad, I can't wait for you to see her pissed off!"

Clearing his throat, Don licked his lips before commenting, "Actually – ah - Gabby will not be coming home, I'm afraid; not for a while, anyway." He held his breath as he waited for Marie's response.

With her eyes growing wide in concern, the woman asked, "And – why not? What has happened to her?" Marie then looked at Don and the other two standing behind him, asking in worried concern, "What have you done to her?" Now, instead of being angry, she was fearful as her voice took on an almost desperate cry, "Where is my panik?"

"Panik?" Don asked, "What - does that mean?"

"It means 'daughter' in my language." Marie explained tearfully, "Gabby has become like a daughter to me and her children my grandchildren. So, where is she?" the woman asked in worried concern.

Trying to remain calm and anticipating another stormy response from the woman, Don replied, "In attempting to get out to the airport this evening to be with her children, Gabby's car slid off the road. She is currently at Fairbanks Memorial Hospital."

"WHAT?" Marie shot up off the couch like a rocket, her voice tense with suppressed emotion, "She is injured, then?" She began to shake, now, with her eyes wide with distress as they filled with tears, "You will _take_ me to her _immediately_," she demanded and quickly moved through the living room. As she passed by the three mutants, she complained as she glared at Don, "I wouldn't be surprised if YOU threatened her and made her rush because of it!" Heading towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms, she muttered a few more choice words in her native tongue before spitting out, "Stupid cheechakos!"

Devon shook his head, "Man, it so sucks to be you, uncle!"

"Look, just quit with the comments, Devon, or I'll put you in charge of 'blackwater' maintenance on the jet!" Don growled irritably, "and without your coat!"

Considering his tone of voice, Devon knew his uncle would follow through with his threat. Not wanting anything to do with the jet's bathroom collection tanks, he wasted no time in quelling any more smart remarks. Shivering at the awful thought of purging collected waste, he glanced around the room to get his mind on more pleasant things.

Although it was a small house, he noted that Gabby had kept a rather neat and tidy place. The main room was small, compared to Mike's in Carmel. Standing in one corner, the potbelly stove was going well, now that appliance had heated up. The temperature in the living room was pleasingly warm, especially considering the below- freezing weather outside.

Devon also noticed the worn condition of the plaid blue and red sofa and the surrounding pieces of furniture, such as the end tables and then the chair his uncle was currently sitting in. All were obviously either second hand, or even third hand, purchases. The sofa and chair were both wingback construction, probably Americana in style, with the chair, faded red in color. The carpet was a beige hi-low nap, which had seen better days, based on the stains and the worn spots that were randomly scattered here and there.

Just the same, it did its job to help keep one's feet warm against the cold wooden floors underneath.

Overall, though, Devon felt that Gabby had done all right, considering how she had to make a living. For one so restricted as she was by her very appearance, his sister had proven her ability to survive rather well. In a weird way and despite his own personal anger for her leaving when she did, he was rather proud of Gabby.

"Now, Mr. Tello…" Marie's voice shot through the hallway as she made a hasty return to the living room, "…about those children." Standing now in front of Don, she went on to say, "I believe that since Gabby is in the hospital, I don't think you'll be leaving Fairbanks as quickly as you assumed you would; am I correct?" She waited for his response, slipping her gloves on while Don looked up at her.

However, he did not respond right away, where he was somewhat confused with her statement. With her boots already on, she looked more than ready for the frigid outdoors, but more importantly, with her heavy, hooded coat on, she looked even bigger than before.

She then looked hard at Don to get his attention. "Well, am I correct?" she boomed impatiently.

Nodding and then slowly standing up to assume some physical control, Don found himself almost eye to eye with the woman. Although he was not tall by the true definition of the word, he was taller than most everyone else was in his family, with exception to Raphael. Still, Don found himself evenly matched in the height department with Marie, although lacking in other obvious areas. "Yes, that is correct, Marie," he finally replied confidently.

"Then," she said in a more normal tone, "I will expect the children to be returned to their own beds – tonight – here – in this house. However, I insist on accompanying you to the plane, so that I may be there, in case they wake up. Of course, this is after we swing by the hospital; I do want to insure that my panik is being taken care of and I want to know how badly she is injured, too." Her expression narrowed almost instantly, obviously blaming Don for Gabby's accident.

"Marie," Don entreated as he spread his arms out just a little, "do you really think it would be wise to take the children outside a second time this evening? Considering the outdoor temperatures, maybe it would be better for them to wait until morning. Of course, you are more than welcomed to stay on the jet with us, that way you can be there when they do wake up."

The woman was, for once, hesitant to challenge Don on his point. She studied him for a few moments before finally commenting, "For once, Mr. Tello, you make sense. Yes, I believe waiting until morning might be better for the children and," her voice lowered threateningly, "even if you hadn't offered, I would have insisted on being there regardless."

"Indeed!" Don mused quietly, quirking up an eye-ridge in mild amusement. It was perfectly obvious to him that Marie was the type who had to be right, no matter what the situation, and – so long as he was able to manipulate her into believing it was her idea – he would oblige any request from her.

After Marie had gathered up a few of the children's belongings and her own, she quickly secured the house before joining Don, Mike, and Seth in the suburban. As Don drove the vehicle out of the driveway and guided it down the street, he breathed a sigh of relief. He honestly felt exhausted. It was almost as if he had gone bo staff to bo staff against a skilled opponent. He quipped to himself and almost chuckled aloud, that if Marie had been ninja, he might probably not have survived her challenge!

However, Don's evening for confrontations had only just begun. With Gabby's caretaker more or less on his side, the only other person he had to deal with and worry about now was his wife. He did not even have to imagine how she was going to respond once he told her about Gabby's accident. They had been far too busy getting to the hospital and then getting over to the house to take the time in letting Cassie know. Don was certain that his delay in calling her would only add to the long list of offenses he had already committed that evening.

He groaned inwardly, not at all looking forward to facing his beloved.

Reaching inside his coat pocket, however, he pulled out his cell phone, determined to on with it. Flipping it open to make the dreaded call, Don sighed and then lamented sourly to himself, _"It certainly does suck to be me!"_

**_COMMENTS_**

**_TBREADER_**_: Don had to learn to be aggressive, although it's not his nature to be so confrontation. Therefore, he's very selective with it. Where his niece is severely injured and he's not one to fill out forms – the need for privacy and anonymity the underlying reason – he's patience is tapped. He's more concerned about getting Gabby the best treatment and providing her and the family with privacy. Yes, I did overstate his position a bit, but then it made for a more interesting conflict. At least it generated your response:0) Don can actually be rather easy going and gentle, that is, when his family's welfare is not at stake. BTW, I am trying to finish this before you leave for duty. Thanks for reading and for reviewing. Be blessed. _

**_RAMICA_**_ – Muses are capricious at best, in my opinion.__ I only hope they are as generous with my other on-going and as yet unfinished stories as they have been with this one! Oh, I just had to have Raph do that; it's what he would do in any universe, methinks. And, the line that Devon shared with Don was one that my son gave me, although not intentionally. A fellow officer at his work found himself in trouble and that was what my son imparted to him, laughing all the way, too. It's a guy thing, I believe. Yes, poor Seth is certainly getting his emotions tossed about, isn't he? LOL As for Gabby, maybe in the next chapter we'll find out what's going on with the girl. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed. _

**_PACPHYS_**_ – Muses, what would we do without them? It's a love/hate relationship at best. Oh, you'll be sad this story ends? Really? Cool…but it's still going to end. Have to; I need to get back to my other stories. Poor Seth, indeed. As for Gabby, I've already decided on her injury and even have that written out, but the muses wedged this chapter and chapter twelve in-between. Not sure if even chapter 14 will cover her situation. Raph will be Raph, no matter what the universe or how old he gets. In Rahab and the other stories, he's a bit more refined and not as impatient. I've sort of have him OOC here based on that version of him. Plus, he's more concerned with his daughter and hasn't any interest in charming anyone at present. Always a 'Mike' job, anyway. Don is certainly dead and that comment that Dev makes was too good to use just once, if only to finalize his uncles current decline in popularity. LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed. _

**_CHIBI ROSE ANGEL_**_ – Eventually, more Butterfly, but not until I finish this.__ When I know how a story is going to end, I'm motivated. If I'm unsure, it's a sure bet I'll get Writers Block. GAH. Anyway, yeah, I've made Gabby a brat, but there was a time when readers seemed to like her, even love her. weeps sadly Just the same, she has issues and it seems as if the clan hadn't taken the time to address them properly. I just might do a filler short story that would happen in-between YD and RR. Something along the lines where the clan tries to help her sort out what she went through during the battle in the forest in YD. Not sure, though, where I have so many other projects unfinished. Just yesterday, I received a review on my Extreme Lair Makeover. I so want to finish that one! Anyway, as for what Splinter said in the dream sequence, his words did have meaning; you're just going to have to wait before it all comes to fruition. Bwahaha:0) Don is in his early sixties in this story, just a year behind Raph, so – yeah, maybe he needs to consider retirement, but – then again – turtles are known for their longevity. The Philippines probably only aggravated things, too. Yes, it's amazing the ideas that come to us through other stories we do. Sometimes, I think it's cruel. I mean, we get going on a story and then – WHAM – we're hit with an idea that will not leave us alone until we tackle it – like what happened with me when the notion for The Price of Passion came to mind. I needed a break, though, from Butterfly, so maybe in the end it will be a good thing? Who knows. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Well, in more than one way, it pays to be Don, except where it concerns confronting Cassie. LOL Ah, I was sure every Fan Fic author would relate to being held prisoner! HA! Your little conversation with Seth was cute:0) I like. Mike is the natural born emissary for the TMNT's; he's sort of stuck with the job, so to speak. Considering paperwork and Don, if you only knew how influential and incredibly wealthy he is; just think about Ted Turner or that other rich dude and having to fill out admittance forms at a hospital. I mean, he has lackys to do that right? Well, Don is richer than Ted, believe me. Makes Ted look like a pauper in comparison. In fiction, anything is possible! LOL Seth and Raph were too busy being concerned with Gabby's situation. They were exempt because of the fact that Seth is Gabby's husband and Raph is her father. And, as you've already found out or will, I kind of segued Dev's comment to Don into this chapter as well. It fit and so I included it. Carter is a brand name of pills and I can't remember for what remedy. Maybe it's antiacid or laxative. I think the latter, but it means 'a lot'. So, with that said, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_GEMDRIVE_**_ – You know, one day, I'm going to do a story on The Muses, with Mike as their victim. Ooooo…plot bunny attack! "No, get away, get away you fuzzy furballs, leavemealone, I've enough work to do, scat, go home, go bug someone else for a change!" takes rolled up newspaper and swats back the plot bunny ideasCoughs Now, where was I? Oh, that's right…my shout-out to you. Yes, Gabby stopped breathing, which was when she had her 'out of body' experience. Remember that when she returned to the flesh and blood world, the first thing she heard was the 'wail of sirens'. Seth and Leo, a definite father and son team! Would anyone not want Leo for dad? Well, maybe not Kira (Waking to a Nightmare)! LOL Some readers saw Don as manipulative, some just saw him as flexing what he was used to flexing. He is what he is and that's all that he is. A paraphrased quote from Popeye, as in the sailor man! HA! This chapter twelve sort of explains Don's surprise. He is not the only person capable of manipulation, it seems! Bwahaha. I can hardly wait to see what Marie does to Leo! Hee hee hee. I'm tempted to re-read Seth, myself, but I have another book – a real, in-your-hands book – to read. It's Frank Peretti's 'Monster'. If you've never heard or read any of Frank's books, you need to. Incredible word pictures and his ability to drag you kicking and screaming into his stories is unparalleled. The Left Behind authors credit him for breaking down the doors of status quo writing for Christian authors, but I guarantee you that, Christian or not, you will thoroughly enjoy his novels. Amazing reading. Anyway, enough of my evangelizing! LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


	14. Encoungers of the Angry Kind

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_Second to last chapter! Yeah! Well, then there's the epilogue. Sorry about the wait. I really appreciate your patience! I did explain the reason for this chapter's delay, but now that everyone is back to their usual routine, I can get back to mine; writing! _

_(Kisses the keyboard - "It's been so long since we last 'danced'!")_

_Anyway, I don't own any TMNT's or their constituents, other than my own OC's. I also did my best to research certain injuries, but I was anxious to get this story finished. Therefore, I do not guarantee the validity of particular spinal cord mishaps. _

_With that said, on with the story…_

**Chapter 14 – Encounters of the Angry Kind**

Cassie had been livid, angrier than Don had ever known her to be. Of course, many husbands would have preferred the kind of silence she gave him rather than a long string of well-chosen words.

However, not Don.

Cassie's mute response on the other end of the cell phone meant only one thing to him.

She was saving her wrath for later, where in the privacy of their bedroom she would make her feelings known. Don was only thankful that he had the foresight to soundproof the rooms when he had first installed them on the jet. Of course, the purpose in doing so was for intimate reasons, yet he highly doubted that he would be getting much of that in the coming days.

Sighing as he hung up the phone, he continued driving on towards the hospital, not saying a word. After a long sustained moment of silence, Mike asked him quietly, "She pissed?"

Don grunted, "I might end up taking in a hotel for a few days." Then he turned a bit to look at his brother, "After she gets done at the hospital, would you do the honors and take Marie over to the plane?"

Chuckling under his breath, Mike replied, "You must think that a lot of us are stupid tonight, Don. I already have my fill of disgruntled wives, and women in general. Sorry, bro, this one's on you!"

"You're a lot of help." Don grumbled irritably.

"Hey, between Rahab and Riahna, I've enough on my mind, 'kay? Not to mention the business at home." Mike looked out the passenger-side window and groaned, "that is, if I even _have_ a business when I get back home."

When they arrived at the hospital, Marie was first out of the car. Despite her girth, the woman was quite nimble. Focused on getting inside to find out about her 'panik', she was through the front doors, well ahead of the trio of mutants who followed in behind her.

"Where is my Gabby?" she announced loudly, and to no one in particular, "I want to know what has happened to my panik!" Shoving her hood back off her head, she revealed her dark hair and slightly Asian complexion, easily identifying herself as a native of the frozen north. She quickly spied the admittance booth and rushed it. "Where is my _Gabby_," she demanded earnestly as she approached the clerk, "she has red curly hair, she's sort of – green."

"M'am, you'll have to take a seat over there while I check with the family," the girl replied evenly, understanding of whom the woman was referring.

"What do you mean family? I AM family!" she bellowed.

A hand gently took her elbow. Marie whirled around, pulling her arm away in defense, "What?" then seeing it was only Don, "Oh, it's you, Mr. Tello."

"This way, Marie," he smiled, looked at the clerk, "She's with us," and then Don coaxed the woman to walk with him, "My family is in a private waiting room. Are you hungry, maybe thirsty?" he asked.

"Actually, yes, I would like a cup of tea, if that's permissible," she replied, but then Marie looked at him in warning, "But nothing other than water and the teabag! If I find myself falling asleep, I'll be blaming you!"

Chuckling a little, Don reassured her, "No need to worry, Marie. If Gabby is able to receive visitors while you're here, I'm sure she'll look forward to seeing you."

Soon, Don had her in the room where the other members of his family were waiting. As soon as she noticed those assembled there, however, she measured her words out deliberately as she narrowed her expression, "Which one of you is Leonardo?" The woman eyed each of the three mutants clustered together, completely ignoring Tricia sitting across from them.

Don's eye ridges rose up just a bit, with a small smile playing along the edges of his mouth. _"This should prove interesting,"_ he thought silently.

Raph did not miss Don's expression at all and, neither did Leo. However, before he could say anything, Raph eagerly pointed to him as he kept an eye on the woman, "He's Leonardo!"

Leo turned sharply around to look at his brother, exclaiming hotly, "You know, I could have told her that."

"Yeah," Raph remarked, "But you were taking too long."

"Too long? She just asked the question, how fast do you expect me to be?" his brother grumped.

"Well, considering the look on her face, faster than you were getting around to answering." He then stood up, saying, "I don't know why she's ticked off, Leo, but whatever the reason, I'm giving you a _wide_ berth!" Raphael then went to sit down next to Tricia.

The girl's eyes widened just a little. Okay, so Leo told her that Raph was harmless, almost, just don't make him mad. That's what he had said. So far, during the hour or so that she had been alone in the room with the three, they had exchanged nothing more than pleasantries.

She had found Seth to be more distant, but she attributed this to his concern for his wife. Still, he seemed nice enough, considering his distracted mental state.

Regarding Leo, she rather liked him where he was the most talkative of the three. Then, again, it seemed he sensed her discomfort, too, and tried to placate her concerns. It amazed her how he was able to calm her uneasiness. It was odd how he had done that, too, she had thought to herself. His voice alone seemed to ease her anxieties, counteracting her insecurities like a warm breath of air against the frigid chill of outside.

As far as Raph was concerned, though, he didn't say much, except to ask her what she did for a living, "…other than impersonating mutant reptiles!" he had grumped.

Although the girl was somewhat amused by Leo's immediate admonishment of his brother's rudeness, she had quickly determined that Raph was not one to trifle with. Consequently, she talked about her waitressing at the nightclub, going to school, and her casual interest in music. She apologized profusely for deceiving them and blamed her ignorance about why Gabby was in Fairbanks. Although Raph was very cryptic with the reasons why his daughter was there, Tricia figured out that her friend had run away.

After a while, the girl began to relax as she became a little more acquainted with the family. Yet, it was not lost on her that, for the most part, they were the ones asking the questions, while avoiding any directed towards them. Nevertheless, the girl had enough common sense about not pushing the matter. Where most people knew so little about them, anyway, it was probably deliberate on their part to remain a mystery. If there was aspect to Tricia, she knew when to ask questions and when to avoid them entirely.

Now, with Raph sitting next to her, the girl's anxiety went up just a little. It was one thing having him sitting across from her, but to have him right next to her was another matter entirely. Consequently, she erred on the side caution and tried to relax – and pretend he wasn't there.

Instead, she watched as Devon quickly found a seat just beyond where his father sat, nodding towards her in casual greeting. Then, he sighed and settled back into his chair. With his arms crossed in front of him, he allowed his chin to settle into his chest as he closed his eyes. He sighed once and seemed to instantly fall asleep, ignoring the Inuit woman who now advanced upon Leonardo.

When Marie demanded to know who Leo was, Tricia had caught the angry tone in the woman's voice. She watched, now, as Marie stood before Seth's father. For whatever reason she had, the Inuit woman was not pleased with him.

Giving him a long stern look, Marie finally asked, "Are you the one who decided to take Mindy away from her mother?"

Leo's eyes widened. Looking over at Don, he asked, "What did you tell her, Don?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "Nothing but the truth, Leo," and then he smirked, clearly amused.

Rolling his eyes, Leo shook his head and then looked up at the woman. He attempted to stand, but she took a step towards him and said as she motioned with her gloved hands, palms out, "That's okay, you can remain seated. Answer my question, though, why did you want to take Mindy away from her mother?"

Fortunately, for Leo, there was a knock at the door, which ended the inquisition before it had a chance to start. Where Mike was closest, he opened it to reveal Dr. Mills, who carried a clipboard in hand.

Everyone in the room became instantly alert.

"Mr. Tello?" the doctor inquired.

Don stepped forward, "Yes, Doctor? Do you have any more word on my niece?"

"Yes, I do," the man stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him, turning back to the family and cleared his throat, saying, "Gabriella is currently resting, although she's still unconscious. Aside from her broken legs and her left wrist, she also suffered a severe concussion. We did an MRI to be on the safe side and, although we did not find any breakage along Gabriella's spine, there is some evidence of swelling along the lower vertebrae. More than likely, when the car rolled, she strained her back. Pulling herself out of the car probably compounded it. Right now, with both of her legs in casts and virtually immobile, it's too early to tell what this means until she wakes up. Worse case scenario is she might have partial paralysis of one or both legs. Only time will tell."

Seth stood up then and asked almost desperately, "Can I see her - please?"

"You're her husband?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes, that's correct," he replied.

"I can understand how anxious you must be, but I'd like to keep her isolated for now, until morning, to allow her to come out of her coma naturally. It would be better if you wait until then," Dr. Mills explained, saying, "I would suggest that all of you get some rest and let the hospital staff take care of Gabriella over the next several hours." He saw the almost pained expression on Seth's face, so he commented, "Don't worry, your wife will recover, it's just a matter of allowing enough time for the swelling in her brain to diminish."

"Doctor Mills," Don remarked, "please, if there is any change at all, do not hesitate to call us. You have my number. We'll be at the airport on my plane."

"I do and I will," the physician smiled and quickly left the room.

"Well, I think its best that we all get on over to the plane," Don declared, "I think the doctor is correct in that we all need to get our rest. Tomorrow is going to be quite busy and more than likely stressful."

Seth remarked, "Yeah, I'm anxious to see Mindy again, not to mention my son."

Whereupon Marie asked, "You are Gabby's husband, then?"

"Yes," he replied warily, wondering if this woman would have something to say to him, "I am."

"Gabby has missed you – terribly." Marie said sadly.

Seth said nothing, if only because he was more concerned with his wife's health at present than whether or not she missed him during her five-year absence.

"She missed everyone, in fact," the woman added soberly as she looked around.

"Well," Raph grumped as he passed Marie to head for the now-opened door of the waiting room, "she sure has a twisted way of showin' it."

Before he could make it out of the room, however, Marie reached over and grabbed his arm, forcing Raph to stop, "She told me a little about what happened when she first left, she was frightened. Leaving her home was not easy for her to do," she said, "Gabby told me how the first few months were terrifying for her and she was certain that if she returned…" Marie stopped for a moment, as Raph looked hard at her. She met his gaze with an equal force as she continued, "Gabby was certain that you and the others would take her children and then – banish her forever."

Snorting, Raph nearly spat back at the woman, "We'd never do that, not in a million years." He leveled his gaze and narrowed his expression considerably, "I may be pissed as hell with her, but she's still my daughter! If ANYone in this family talked banishment, they would have to include me as well. That doesn't mean she's not goin' t'get an ear-full later – when she's better."

Nodding in agreement, Marie exclaimed, "Although I do not agree with the family's plan of taking her children from her, you would be in your right to admonish her. I did as much initially, when she finally told me about her situation." She looked at Leo, and then to Don, "She did not share much, other than that, but I did tell her that running away never solves anything."

Don smiled, "Yes, you are very correct, Marie." He then looked over at Tricia, "I trust that you have some place to spend the night?"

"Yeah, I do…I have an apartment not far from here," the girl replied, "I don't work until the late afternoon, so, if it's all right, I can meet up with you guys tomorrow morning."

"We'll look forward to seeing you, then," Don entreated, "and I'm sure that Gabby – if she awakens – will be glad for your presence, as well."

Less than thirty minutes later and after Tricia went back to her apartment, Marie and the others were at the airport and inside the 737 airliner.

When Don came through the door of the plane, Cassie was waiting for him. However, one look at her told him that whatever plans he had of catching a little 'shut-eye' would be curtailed until they had a 'talk'. He tried to placate her, though, just the same.

"Gabby's doing well, my dear," he smiled cheerily. Although he did not expect a like response, the glare his wife gave him chilled him to the bone. He took a deep breath and added, "The doctor didn't want her to have any visitors right now, where she's sleeping. He encouraged us to come back later. So, come morning, we'll all go over to be with her." He gently caressed his wife's shoulders with his hands affectionately.

Cassie stiffened against his ministrations, narrowing her expression as she asked, "So, how badly injured is she, Don?"

"Ah, yeah, well…" Don replied as he dropped his expression just a little, "Both her legs and her left wrist are broken. But, they should heal up nicely." He looked back at her and smiled.

"What else?" Cassie asked.

"What else?" Don parroted, "ah, well…she has a bit of bruising on her back, but no fractures or anything liked that." He tried to act confident.

Cocking her head, Cassandra repeated, "What else, Don? You're holding back and you know that you will not get any rest tonight until you tell me."

Raph grumped under his breath, "And neither will the rest of us, either. So – Don – just tell her, okay?"

Sighing in defeat, Don shrugged and finally said to his wife, "The doctor found swelling along her lower spine and thought that she probably won't have any problems, but there is a slight chance that she might end up – partially paralyzed." He waited, watching and assessing the woman's immediate reaction.

At first, Cassie stared him down, her eyes fixed on his and her expression stoic. Then, Don felt a slight shudder from her body ripple under his hands, belying Cassandra's pent up concerns. Finally and with tears pooling in her eyes, she whispered her declaration, "You will spare no expense to make sure that it doesn't happen, correct?"

Nodding eagerly, Don concurred, "Yes, my love, no expense is too much. As soon as I can, I'll have her flown to the best rehabilitation center. My word of honor!"

"Your honor will be severely tested, Don. So far, your wisdom in how you've handled my daughter's situation leaves a lot to be desired."

"I know, I know…and – I'm very sorry, Cassie." Don groveled. He leaned in to kiss her forehead and then wrapped her in his arms, leaning his head against hers, "This is not what I wanted to happen, not at all. I'm as overwhelmed as everyone is."

"You have no idea how overwhelmed you're going to be if this does not have a happy outcome!" his wife snapped.

With that, she pulled away from him, smartly turned around, and then headed back towards the sleeping compartments.

As she quickly disappeared inside their bedroom and shut the door behind her, Mike commented to no one in particular, "Yep, she's pissed, all right!"

**_COMMENTS_**_ – _

**_CHIBI ROSE ANGEL_**_ – Ah, as far as my muses, I do feel like a prisoner sometimes. Splinter's words were only for Gabby and for that moment in her life. Other than stating the obvious to her, they held little meaning for anyone else. If the professor were the one to meet her in the nether reaches of her mind or spiritual existence, she might not have had the profound reaction she did. Splinter is someone she had only heard about and probably wished she had the chance to meet. His revered reputation in the clan was sterling and, therefore, carried more weight. As for the age of the TMNT's, I can only offer a guesstament. When Gabby arrived ten years earlier, it had been thirty-five years since they had left the lair. Raph – the oldest in this particular universe – was twenty-two. That would make him fifty-seven when Don picked Gabby up in Connecticut. Add ten years to the present timeline of this story, and – well – they're up there in age, that's all I can say. Leo is a year younger than Raph, with Donnie and Mike next in line by a year. Keep in mind, though, that turtles can have a long life-span. Tortises have longer ones, but turtles are capable of long lives. Devon is Raph's son through Rahab. R&R were married together at one time. Very angsty story. Anyway, glad you've heard of Peretti; he's an awesome writer. Thanks for your patience, for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

****

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Ah, poor Don; it's so easy to torture him! Bwahahaha…. His time in hot water will only get worse, although I don't think I'm going to expound on it much. Need to finish this story. Cassie is the love of his life, his wife, his beloved, and any man who truly loves his wife is not going to delight in getting her mad. Normally. But, making up is always something to look forward to and he DEARLY wants to make up. LOL Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_PACPHYS_**_ – I probably made Marie a bit OOC as far as how Inuit women are supposed to behave. But, there's always the rogue, eh? Mike and Devon are no slouches in recognizing a disgruntled woman; I mean, have you read Rahab? Whooo, there's a woman who can get angry, believe me. Mike knows better than to tangle with a woman bent on verbal destruction. Blackwater, graywater, it's all water, but its components are the stuff of nightmares. My dad has an RV, so I know a little about these things. Jets have to have some sort of container to store all that 'stuff'. Yuck. Ever been on a cruise ship whose plumbing backs up? All it takes is one bathroom to have problems and they ALL have problems. The 'darker' side of cruises. I've only been on one and – wouldn't you know – it was our bathroom that had to have work done on it. Again, they have to have someplace to put all that 'stuff'. I corrected the problem with Seth being in two places at once. I just can't remember if I actually applied the correction to the on-line version. Hmm….I need to go back and check that out. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

**_RAMICA_**_ – Marie is very protective and I wanted to say why in this chapter, but – I decided to wait until maybe the epilogue. That is, if I don't forget to! LOL Marie is as quick with her wit as she is with her mouth, I'm afraid. A little bit of my mom in that woman, so a nod to my madre, may she rest in peace. Poor Don, indeed. At least, he can look forward to the 'making up' part between him and Cassie! Tee hee. Thanks for being so patient, and for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


	15. Reawakened Memories

_**DISCLAIMER – **The last chapter! Next up – the epilogue! Thanks to everyone's patience and not bugging me about taking so long with this. It was truly going to be a short story, but the muses had other ideas! LOL As before, I own nothing but Gabby, Mindy, Jordan, and Marie – oh, and Tricia, too._

_BTW, to anyone reading this who have written stories with real song lyrics copied and pasted into them, Fan Fiction is going to be closing any and all accounts in the very near future if said lyrics are not removed promptly. I have a lot of work to do, my friends, but I thought it kind to forward this information on to you. Check the 'home page' of Fan Fiction for more details. _

**Chapter 15 – Reawakened Memories**

Earlier, Leo administered the antidote to the children to revive them from their drug-induced slumber. He was now standing outside their bedroom with everyone else and waiting for Marie's invitation. Per her demands, Marie had insisted on being the only one in the room until Mindy and Jordan were sufficiently awake. Until that happened, she wanted everyone else out of sight and as "quiet as a church mouse".

Considering she was in the company of ninja – although she was clueless about that fact – it was an easy request to honor.

When the children finally did wake up, they were quite startled at first to find themselves in strange surroundings.

However, seeing their caretaker helped to calm them.

"You're going to be fine, children," the woman encouraged softly.

"Wh- where are we?" Mindy asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her expression was wide and worried, with the girl looking around somewhat fearfully at the subtly lit, yet unfamiliar room. She noticed small round windows along one side of the wall, but because it was still night outside, she was unable to tell where she was exactly. The girl quickly climbed out from underneath the blankets and into Marie's lap, followed by a very quiet, yet equally frightened Jordan.

The young boy looked up into the woman's face, showing a deep insecurity as he grabbed onto her in desperation. His chin trembled a little, and then he finally asked, "Wh-wh-where's my mommy?"

"Your mother is resting right now. She's – not feeling very well," Marie replied softly, "But, you will be able to see her come morning."

"Where – are we, though?" Mindy asked, with her voice small and quiet. She rubbed her face a little and yawned, still feeling the affects of the sleeping powder Thomas had given her.

"You're on a jet!" Marie answered, keeping her voice light and somewhat excited.

With her eyes growing big, the girl asked alarmingly, "IN THE AIR?"

"No, right now it's parked, on the ground. We're at the airport." Marie explained calmly. She was correct in realizing that the children would be frightened, where they had never flown before. At least, based on what Gabriella had told her. "Right now, though," the woman looked over at the opened doorway, "we have visitors. Someone you," Marie looked at Mindy, "might recognize."

"Who?" the young girl asked curiously. She looked over at the same doorway and leaned out from Marie to get a better view. However, all she saw was the shadow of the corridor beyond.

"Do you remember your father?" Marie asked the nine-year old.

Cocking her head a little, Mindy finally nodded slowly, "Kind of; a little." She looked at Jordan and remarked, "He had a tail like Jordie." She giggled as she looked back at her caretaker, "I remember that I always wanted one."

Smiling, Marie remarked, "Yes, he certainly has a tail." Then, more seriously, she asked, "Would you like to see him?"

With her eyes growing wide again, Mindy swallowed nervously, "He's…here?" Her breathing quickened a little as she asked in a strangled voice, "Is…is…is he going to take us away from Mommy?" She looked over at the doorway, shrinking back into the woman and then looking up into Marie's face, "I don't want to leave Mommy, please don't let him take me," she moaned.

Marie wrapped her arms around the children and said, "No, no one's going to take you away, Mindy; not if I have anything to say about it. But, he has missed you very much; I do know that, because he loves you very much." The woman kissed the top of Mindy's head and then Jordan's, saying, "I'll stay here if it will make things easier. Do you want to see him, now?"

At first, Mindy did not respond, staring intently at the opened doorway. After a moment, though, she looked up into Marie's face, "You promise not to leave us?"

"I promise, on my honor and cross my heart…" she began, but then a smaller voice chorused hers, as Jordan grinned, "And hopes to die!"

"Well, I hope not to, but I do promise you that I'll stay right here until you're comfortable." Marie finished, giving her charges a collective squeeze within her arms. Then, turning towards the doorway, the woman declared, "Seth, you may enter, now."

As Seth walked quietly and slowly into the room, he stopped just inside. He then waited as he allowed the children to assess him. He reached out with his senses, to be aware of what they were feeling and using that to guide him with how to react to them next. He saw Jordan's tail wrapped insecurely around his little body, a sure sign to Seth that the boy was afraid. Slowly, he brought his own tail into view, watching his son's reaction to it. He found himself smiling as Jordan's own expression widened in surprise.

It took a moment for Mindy to recognize him, though. At first, she just stared, almost afraid to react. She wrapped one arm around Jordan as he huddled closer to her. He gaped at the creature, wondering who this person was. He had never seen anything like him at all. The only people he was familiar with were humans, and even with that, his exposure was limited to Marie. He watched as the creature brought forth a tail much like his own. His eyes grew slightly large in wonder, watching the appendage as it gently tapped the ground in what he recognized as contentment. His own tail relaxed a little, if only in response to the other.

For Seth, though, it was obvious to him that at least the girl's memory of him was intact. Yet, whatever it was that his wife had told her, it was influencing his daughter's behavior towards him.

Inwardly, Seth bristled. He had heard the child's worried voice from earlier when Mindy asked Marie if he was going to take her away. _"How dare Gabby even think that that's what I wanted,"_ he grumped angrily.

Although in reality he was Mindy' stepfather, Seth had always seen her as his daughter and nothing less. He had loved her with a fierceness that had fueled his five-year search to get her back. He knew that she was afraid of him, now, and that this same determination to find her would have to win her to him again.

"Mindy," he said softly, "everything's going to be all right, dear," he cooed.

"Are – are you going to take us from Mommy?" the girl squeaked out. Jordan hunkered closer to the Inuit woman and to his sibling, hearing the fear in his sister's voice and the words she just said.

"No, I'm not, honey. I want all of us to be together again," Seth assured her and then asked, "Including Mommy. Don't you?"

Swallowing a little and then shrugging, she replied, "Yeah, I guess; so long as we can be together."

"I give you my word, Min, you'll never have to worry about that," Seth declared softly. He watched, as relief seemed to play out along her face, observing as she finally relaxed. "Can – I come over there and sit down next to you?" He knew that approaching his daughter would have to come by way of her wanting him to. Just to walk over to her uninvited when she was already anxious would only cause more fear in her.

"I – guess. Yeah, I'd like that." Mindy smiled a little. She truly did miss her father, but her mother's warnings had impressed the girl tremendously.

With Marie still holding the children, Seth walked over to them and gently sat down on the edge of the bed next to them. He looked at the girl and smiled, "You've grown up a lot, Min. I've missed you."

Nodding, Mindy replied softly, "Mommy's missed you a lot, too. She cries sometimes."

"No doubt," her father remarked glumly.

He looked at his son, now, who clung wide-eyed to Marie. Seth remarked, "So, I hear your name is Jordan."

The young boy nodded just a little, unsure about what he was looking at. However, his father did not push the child, but allowed his son to make his own assumptions for the moment. Jordan looked over at his sister and asked, "Is he our dad?"

"Yep," Mindy quipped, "Neat, eh?" she smiled wider again, her fear slowly being replaced by excitement.

Jordan pulled away from Marie and sat on his knees, giving Seth a thoughtful visual check. Smiling a little as he peered over the edge of the bed and down at his father's extra appendage. He then remarked, "You gots a tail, too?"

Seth answered as he gently lashed his extremity, "Yep, and I think when you grow up, yours will be just as long."

"But," the boy commented smugly as he turned a wide grin to his father, "You don'ts have a shell on your back, though."

Laughing, Seth recognized the pride in the boy's tone and said, "Nope, guess you out did me there."

Jordan then boldly stood up on the bed to walk over to his father. "Where's my mom?" he asked determinedly, looking at Seth with a fixed gaze. He was eye level with his father, now, his face full of wonder and expectation.

Reaching gently to stroke the boy's curly blue and white hair, Seth answered softly, "She's – sick. We've taken her to a hospital, but she's feeling better."

"How comes she's sick?" Jordan asked worriedly.

"Hmm…" Seth looked at his son and knew that honesty, now, was necessary, "Well, she had a little accident, with her car. In the morning we can go visit her, though."

Mindy's eyes began to tear up a bit, which prompted her brother to react in the same way. He started to cry a little, as did Mindy, so Seth gently took Jordan in his arms, saying encouragingly to him and his sister, "Your mommy is going to be fine. The doctors are helping her and come morning, she will be thrilled to see the both of you." Soon, the young boy relaxed in his father's arms, resting his head upon Seth's shoulder as he sniffed. .

Then, almost unexpectedly, Mindy asked, "Are we going to go back – home? I wanna see Riahna again. I miss her – a lot."

Seth knew, then, that his daughter had not forgotten her life in California. It was clear to him that she was ready to return home, even with the obvious fearful stories that her mother had told her. Holding his son, in his arms and sensing the boy's acceptance, Seth also knew that Jordan's transition into the clan would go better than they had ever hoped it would.

He smiled and allowed a single tear of relief to trail down his face.

Then, he said, "Yes, we'll be going home, but not until your mommy is better." Stroking Jordan's head, Seth then asked them, "Would you like to meet the rest of your family?"

Looking up at her father, Mindy's eyes grew large and excited, "Is - Granpa Spungbob here, too?"

Seth held onto his wife's hand with a desperate but gentle grip, while his uncle and the doctor talked outside the room. With their voices whisper-soft, it was hard to tell exactly what it was they were saying. He wondered, then, what more could be going on with Gabby that the doctor felt too grave to tell him. After all, only a moment ago, Don had been in the room with him when the physician had shared his findings. He had heard everything that Seth did. Was there worse news?

Seth could only worry and wonder about what else was wrong with his wife.

He desperately wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation, using his ninja skills, but he knew that his uncle would consider it inappropriate. Although Seth trusted him, he knew that it would not be unlike Don to keep some facts to himself.

Especially if his reasons for doing so were to protect his nephew from further grief.

As his eyes brimmed with anxious tears and threatened to spill over, Seth sat there next to the hospital bed. He watched as his wife stared almost catatonically at the far wall. Sighing deeply, he wanted so much to cry for her, yet he was determined to keep himself in check.

For Gabby's sake, it was imperative for him to be strong.

Minutes earlier, when Seth had spoken with the doctor, he had listened as the physician told him of Gabby's test results. When he asked how long recovery would be, he had been greatly disappointed with the doctor's answer.

Now, the best he could do was to sit there and quietly, patiently, support his wife.

Since Gabriella had woken up two days earlier, all she had done since then was to stare off in a daze, as if in her own private world. She would turn towards their voices when talked to, but other than a nod of her head, she either refused or was incapable of giving any verbal response. Yet, no matter who spoke to her, she remained mute and, mostly, unresponsive. It was hard how to react to her, how hard to push for results.

It was as if the trauma of the accident had overwhelmed her conscious mind.

Now, despite his anger over her running away and how she had created fear in their children about him, Seth's anxious worry overshadowed any desire to make Gabby accountable for her actions. Currently, he was more concerned with the quiet discourse between his uncle and the doctor. Slowly, gradually, he began to think about the tests.

Had the MRI shown more damage than just a bruised spinal cord and did Don prep the doctor beforehand, directing him to limit how much he shared with Seth?

Just thinking about it made him rile, the short spines on his neck working up like goose bumps. Maybe he had been under a great deal of stress, but that didn't mean he couldn't handle the truth about his wife.

Later, he was definitely going to have a talk with Don.

Now, as he looked over at Gabby, he tried to smile. He was grateful that she no longer had to wear the neck and head brace. Where she had only suffered a bruised spinal column, the doctor cleared her from wearing such a device. Although her injury was not supposed to be that severe, she would have partial paralysis for a while. According to what the doctor had told them a moment ago, though, Gabby might have full recovery in time; that is if there weren't any complications.

Yet, it was the word complications that seemed to drown him with worry. Seth wondered a great deal more about what it was his uncle and the doctor were discussing.

Just the same, with both her legs and left wrist broken, they were now in casts. Currently, she had her legs secured in a Hamilton Russell traction device, with pillows that positioned her limbs above her heart line, while the traction kept them rigid towards the end of the bed.

Additionally, she had her left arm secured to an overhead arm traction apparatus, the entire limb from the just below the elbow joint to her hand wrapped in a fiberglass cast.

In a word, Gabby was virtually immobile.

Regardless, though, Seth was grateful that at least she was alive, that she was with them again, and – eventually – they would be going home. He was certain that once they were back in Carmel and away from the busyness of the hospital, the quiet of the estate would speed Gabby's healing. Where she had been mute upon reawakening from her near comatose state, he wanted desperately to get her back to California.

Absentmindedly, he noticed her matted auburn hair and reached over to smooth out the curls a little. Seth knew that it would take a bit of work to brush out all the knots, yet he smiled. He looked forward to doing something as mundane as combing her hair. For the moment, a simple task as that seemed rather attractive to him.

Nevertheless, as he watched his wife, it seemed as if Gabby were miles away, her focus on some point on the wall across from them.

Finally, he decided to try once again to get her attention. "You okay, dear?" he asked her softly, hoping she would respond this time, hoping she would say something…anything.

She did not react.

"Gabby, sweetheart, please talk to me." Seth asked patiently, yet insistently. He watched her eyes, hoping for a flicker of recognition.

She broke away from her focus and turned a disinterested face up at her husband. Seth's heart fell; her eyes seemed so hallow, vacant, and devoid of emotion.

"Gabby, I asked if you're going to be all right," Seth repeated determinedly, trying to swallow the giant lump that seemed stubbornly lodged in his throat.

Nodding just a little but saying nothing, Gabby went back staring at the wall, again.

Seth squeezed her hand harder and tried to smile, "We'll get through this together, Gabs. I won't aband…" and then he stopped, realizing his poor choice of words. He sighed deeply as he restated himself, "We'll all help you to get better, my word of honor." He straightened the blanket around her, tucking it in underneath her just a little. He thought about how anxious their children were, how needy Mindy had become after seeing her mother in this state. The family had hoped they would trigger more of a response from Gabby, but, to their disappointment, she remained mute and aloof.

In hindsight, it was probably not good for the children to see their mother as she was, yet they all knew it was a gamble. Just the same, it did benefit Seth where Mindy re-bonded with him, with Jordan seeming to be accepting his father a little more eagerly, if not desperately. It was a welcomed relief for Seth and a hope for the future.

Mindy did recall most of the family, but much to one grandfather's chagrin, she could only remember calling Raph Spungbob. Obviously, the rest of the family thought it uproariously funny. Once Seth told Mindy that Raph was her grandfather, however, she finally remembered who he was to her. Still, she had to pause each time she addressed him, his nickname far too easy for her to say than his official title to her.

Just then, a movement from the doorway broke Seth's train of thought. With Don following behind him, the doctor walked back into the room, clipboard in hand. The physician stood at the foot of the bed and explained to him, "The physical therapist will be paying your wife a visit in the next hour. You may want to be here when she does," and then, nodding towards Don, he left.

Seth mumbled to himself irritably, _"And where else does he think I'll be, anyway?"_

Don walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at his niece. He studied her, his expression blank as if unmoved by her situation. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards his nephew and asked in a softened voice, "I need a word with your wife, Seth. Do you mind leaving us for a moment - please?"

"First," Seth asked determinedly, "What else is wrong with Gabby?"

Puzzled, Don shook his head, "Nothing. Other than her legs and wrist and her back, she's fine." He cocked an eye ridge and asked, "Why?"

Sighing and closing his eyes for must a moment, Seth opened them again and looked full into his uncle's face as he asked, "It's just that with all the hushed tones a moment ago between you and Doctor Mills, I thought there was more to her than that, is all."

Nodding, as he now understood his nephew's query, Don explained, "I was trying to find out from the doctor what areas around the hospital need tending to. Where he has given us the entire top floor of the hospital for our needs, I was looking at giving the establishment a sizeable donation, as my gratitude." He smiled then as he saw the relief on Seth's face. Don then said, "I assure you, Seth, if there was more to what's wrong with your wife, I would not hold back that information. I respect you too much for that."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Seth replied.

"Now, can we exchange places?" Don asked kindly.

"Yeah, ah – sure. But, good luck, she's still out of it, Uncle." Seth remarked. Reluctantly releasing his hold of Gabby's hand, he stood up and, bowing slightly to Don, quickly left the hospital room.

As soon as the chair was vacant and as his nephew departed through the doorway and out into the hospital corridor, Don turned and sat down next to Gabby. He kept silent for a few minutes, watching the girl, as she fixated on the same point at the opposite end of the room. Gently caressing her thoughts with his own, he mentally reached out to her, trying to determine where she was in her mind.

Earlier, he had found that she was somewhere else entirely and not quite aware of things. It was far better than her unconscious state when she had first arrived at the hospital.

Yet, now, Don was surprised to discover that Gabriella was a little more lucid; distracted maybe and a little emotionally detached, but her awareness seemed sharper.

He was pleased. At least there was improvement.

"Gabby," he called out to her, his voice low and quiet. He reached over to take the hand that Seth had held previously a moment earlier, giving it a gentle squeeze. When his niece did not react or respond to his voice, Don said a little sterner, "Gabriella Angelo, please _look_ at me."

Slowly, the girl turned her face towards him, showing the same detachment that she had offered Seth. Yet, a faint light of recognition suddenly illuminated her eyes. Don smiled warmly, pleased with that.

He then took note of the bruising along her forehead and left cheek, where the rolling of the car had banged her around. He knew that it was a miracle she had not broken her neck or back in the accident. It was a blessing that she was even alive.

Inwardly growling, he wondered how anyone could sell a car – privately or not – and neglect to tell the buyer about the lack of airbags. After the inspectors discovered that Gabby's car did not have them when they should have, Don ranted angrily, "There's just no excuse for it, absolutely none. It smacks of total irresponsibility."

He knew that it had become a national problem, though, bedeviling the insurance and automobile industry for many years. Don decided that, once he returned to California, he would set about to promote a legislative act, an act that would fine or imprison anyone selling a used car without first declaring if the vehicle had airbags or not. It would not matter if it were through private party or a car dealer, either. No one should suffer what his niece was going through all because someone neglected to re-install a previously deployed safety measure, or at least make known of that fact.

Now, though, it was beside the fact. Gabby was injured and severely so. Therefore, her recovery was paramount to anything the clan did on her behalf until she was better. After that, Don would do what he had to in order to assure that no one else would suffer as she had.

"Gabby, do you know who I am?" Don asked a little more loudly. He could sense her recognition, but he wanted to hear it from her. It was very important that she snap back to reality; that is if she were to get better.

Nodding a little bit, she attempted to turn back to looking at the wall, but Don gently reached over and cupped his hand along her chin. Tenderly returning her face to look at him again, he asked, "Can you _tell_ me with _words_ that you recognize me?" He focused his mind and his whole being on hers, his eyes losing themselves in her azure, liquid pools. He knew she recognized him, knew that she was there.

Gabby stared blankly at him for a long, pregnant moment. Then, gradually, tears began to form in her eyes and her mouth started to tremble just a bit. She swallowed and slowly parted her lips to speak, straining as if the very act were torturous.

"Y – y – yes," she stammered out breathlessly. She paused then, sighing deeply as she looked at her uncle, her breathe hitching emotionally. Finally, as if something occurred to her in that moment, she suddenly smiled a little and softly remarked, one tear coursing down her right cheek, "You're my – _stepfather_, now."

Stunned silent for only a moment, Don could only utter "What?" before asking as his eyes widened ever so slowly, "What did you just say?" he whispered out in surprise.

Almost as if she had realized his shock and found some amusement in it, Gabby's smile widened a little more, "You're – my stepfather, now," she repeated and more confidently this time.

If it were not for her comment, Don would have rejoiced in just seeing and hearing the improved change in his niece. However, he was too distracted with what she had said to be concerned with it or to notify the family. He just sat there, stunned to silence.

Nevertheless, it seemed as if that comment alone had sparked a bit of life in the girl's expression. Her eyes now shined brightly as she watched her uncle, now stepfather, sit back in shock against the backrest of the chair.

Finally finding his voice again, he asked in almost total disbelief, "Who - told you this?"

Don knew that Cassie and he had decided to wait on telling Gabby about their marriage. He knew that the family was in concurrence with that idea, forbidding the hospital staff from mentioning it in the girl's presence. They had even decided to keep their union from Mindy and Jordan.

"Why stress her out more than she needs to be" Cassie had told them.

Now, Don was almost speechless. When Gabby did not respond right away to his question, he leaned towards her and asked again, yet more forcibly. "Who – told you this, Gabriella?"

Sighing as she turned away from him and closing her eyes as if too tired to keep them open any longer, she simply said and as if it were common knowledge, "Splinter did."

Don just stared at her, his mouth agape in stunned astonishment. Closing it abruptly, he swallowed deeply. Releasing her hand to let it rest alongside of her, he sat back again in the chair to continue observing her. What she had just said caused him to wonder.

With one arm draped across his chest, he rested the elbow of the other on top of it as he stroked his chin in thoughtful consideration. He knew that, when they first found her after the accident, Gabby had been unconscious. He knew that she almost died in route to the hospital. In fact, Seth recalled quite clearly the sensation of her spirit lifting out of her body.

"It was very different than what I would normally sense from her. She almost seemed – changed, in a way," he recounted wistfully later on. Everyone had accepted his account as what a hopeful and stressed-out husband might feel after watching the near death of his wife.

Yet, now, as Don sat there in the chair and pondered what Gabby had just told him, he wondered that if in that scant bit of time, if she had indeed slipped over to the 'other side'. He had heard of such things happening, but the scientist in him had always dismissed what he termed as 'subconscious hysteria'. He accepted the fact that the workings of the mind was still a mystery, yet his earlier conclusions about such matters expressed a disbelief in the supernatural, especially where it concerned things as spiritually transformative events.

Maybe Leo had his problems years earlier with Saki's corrupt spirit, but that did not necessarily prove anything. Don was obviously impressed at the time, when Seth seemed to have helped Leonardo back towards mental stability. Still, over the years, Don reasoned that his brother's infirmity was a mere case of emotional illness, triggered by his killing Saki decades earlier and the stress of losing Splinter.

However, what Gabby just told him challenged that very belief. Now, determined, he leaned forward again, still holding onto her hand, and asked her, "Gabby, what do you mean that Splinter told you? He has been dead many years. How could he tell you anything?" He hoped that this current moment of lucidity in her was not temporary, but a precursor to Gabby's recovery. Yet a subtle fear for her mental stability crept into his mind, as well.

Taking a deep breath, as if the very act of speaking seemed daunting, Gabby opened her eyes and looked over at Don again.

In obedience, she replied slowly, saying each word with care, as if she would forget them if she did not, "I was dead, too, I guess. He was there, in the meadow, waiting for me, although I – didn't see him right away." She smiled then, "But, he saw me. Later, when he revealed himself to me, he talked to me and told me many things." Gabby looked back at the wall across from her, sighing sadly before continuing, "He showed me – my family." Now, her eyes filled with tears once more, as she glanced back over to her uncle, "He showed me what my actions did to – them." No longer able to contain her tears, they flowed freely down her face as she explained, although her voice trembled in the telling, "He showed me Seth's heart, how it broke; Splinter forced me to listen to Mike and Rahab's arguments and even Riahna's outbursts…" She then laughed just a little through her tears, "He even showed me my name tattooed on Devon's arm."

Finally, with the weight of telling Don of her experience, Gabby began to cry openly, deep wracking sobs working their way up from the very depth of her being. She shook from her emotional outburst, unable to anything but to weep. With a quaking voice, she whimpered, "I'm so sorry, Uncle. I did a terrible thing. I don't deserve forgiveness, but I am very sorry for what I did." She looked up at him with a pleading and very contrite expression as she cried.

Although still numb with surprise from Gabby's verbal account of her experience, Don leaned over and gently embraced her. He was careful with her arm, yet, he held her gently as she sobbed against him, "I'm so sorry. I was so incredibly selfish to take the children. I wanted to come home, many times, but I was – so afraid to. I didn't want to lose them; I was certain that Leo would take Mindy and Jordan from me. I love them both so very, very much."

"You've paid a terrible price for your passion, Gabriella," Don whispered. "You would have been gladly accepted back into the clan, you must know that." He felt her nod against him and, as she continued to cry, Don's mind was in a whirl. As surely as the sun rose, he knew it would have been impossible for Gabby to know about the trials the family had gone through over the course of the past five years. How she was able to recount Seth's heartbreak, the rift in Mike and Rahab's marriage, or even know about Devon's tattoo when the young man had been as bundled up they all were while in Fairbanks, seemed inconceivable. Yet, there was no doubting that she had seen someone in her comatose state resembling his master, his father – Splinter.

Someone who had evidently been watching over the family the whole time Gabby was gone.

Don then chuckled to himself. Despite his attempts to understand everything about the world at large, there were obviously still many more mysteries for him to learn about.

Just the same, Gabby's confession and words of repentance seemed to be the catalyst for her emergence from her stupor. As Don sifted through the turmoil of her mind, he sighed in relief to discover that she was no longer a prisoner of her traumatic experience. In fact, she seemed to have completely snapped out of her near-catatonic state.

The sounds of her weeping, however, attracted Seth's and the others' attention. As he quickly stepped inside the room, followed by Leo, Mike, Raph, and Cassie, and they saw Don comforting Gabriella, Seth asked, "What's wrong with Gabby? Why is she crying, is she all right? "

While Seth and the others watched her, Don turned and glanced over at them, smiling as he said, "She's going to be fine." Looking back at her once more, Don reiterated as he squeezed her hand, "Gabby's going to be just fine."

_**COMMENTS** – _

_**CHIBI ROSE ANGEL** – Well, torturing the TMNT's is part of the story-telling process. Without angst and drama, it would be a boring read. Ah, Donnie, how can one be angry for too long with that guy? I mean, he's so nice and sweet and, well, in this story, he's also toast. LOL Yes, I intentionally threw those lines in. I mean, what else would you have Mike and Raph say, all things considered? Updates coming in fast – hopefully finishing this fic before the end of the week! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_**LUNAR-NINJA** – Hey, the break in writing allowed me to appreciate my muses (hands them milk and cookie offering). As for Raph and Mike, they only followed orders from Don. Leo, too. Don's supposed to be the smart guy, remember? He's also a bit elderly, so I'm sure Cassie will cut him some slack – later, much later. Bwahaha. Who – is – Saesha? Hmm…Okay, must read your Tatsu Morph. I'm sure Saesha is an OC of yours, right? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_**PACPHYS** – Yes, sometimes an angry silent person is far more dangerous than one who just pops off. The pop-offers are just going on rote, doing a knee-jerk reaction action. However, the silent ones are the thinkers, the ones who take their time meting out punishment and thinking of ways to say what needs to be said that will have the greatest impact. Both are bad, in my opinion. Leo was definitely saved by the bell – and in case you didn't catch it, he always seems to get off Scott free, too. Isn't that what usually happens? LOL I should have had Raph comment along those lines, but – alas – I've been suffering from a migraine since early yesterday and just wanted to get the chapter up. Based on your review, I can tell you review as you read. As for Rahab, for the most part I never liked her much; far too flippant with her temper and – considering what the 'guys' know and all – they never really did much to put her in her place, although Mike did on a couple of occasions. I've never rafted, but my daughter did. Almost drowned, in fact, when her boatman decided on a class 4 (rather than the class 2 the others in her group were doing!). The boat capsized and the rapid action forced her to the bottom of the rapids where she was stuck, until a freak pull of water forced her back up again! Needless to say, when she got back home and told me about her experience, I gave the youth pastor heck for even considering a rafting trip for the 100+ high school group. I was against it in the first place, but caved under pressure to let my kid go. With those numbers, it's only a logistics nightmare waiting to happen. Chaos theory, indeed! LOL Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_**TBREADER** – Don knows he's a jerk, believe me. He's not called the smart one for nothing. However, that doesn't mean he can't make mistakes, either. He's erred and in a big way, too. Cassie won't let him off the hook that easy, believe me. Hope I finish this before you have to leave._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._

_**RAMICA** – No, I don't blame Mike, either. He has enough to contend with. All one has to do is refer to his struggles with Rahab in the story about her and one can get a pretty good idea how life has been for him. That pull-out bed in the den is getting mighty old news by now! LOL I didn't think I had to go into a lot of dialogue re: Cassie; she pretty much speaks for herself, anyway! LOL Don can grovel very well. Especially with his lady-love! Well, I had a different bent to this end of the story initially, but then changed it. I thought that where Gabby was already unconscious, giving the family visiting time would be a waste of time, unless she was dying. She wasn't so, going home to get rested up for the next day allowed Seth to see the kids – and Don to confront Cassie. Marie can't be angry all the time, no more than Mike has to be a cut-up clown all the time. She does have a reasonable side, yet one has to consider that she woke up in her home to a room full of strangers. Even one would be too many in my book! Now, you're looking forward to the end because (A), you want to see how this resolves, (B) you're tired of the story (C) you want me to finish other ventures? Hmm… LOL Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


	16. Epilogue Reflections and Anticipations

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_This is it folks, the epilogue! Finally! Wow, I'm done, I'm really done…for now, anyway. I proof read this chapter about nine times, changing things that seemed to drag it down, adding stuff like dialogue, etc… So, with that said, I don't guarantee this chapter as a fitting epilogue, but right now, I'm just glad it's all done! I also apologize for the redundancy of the ending line. I believe in threes, odd numbered items, whether in decorating, planting, or repeated comments. Three's my favorite number, so, be forewarned. :0)_

_I do have to say there were a few plot bunnies that hopped out of my PC during the writing of this newest episode in Gabby's life. They are currently holing up along side of my desk, waiting for me to feed them a chapter or two. However, I have other ventures that need attending and I want to get back to them. _

_I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my missives, whether you reviewed or not. All of you are important, believe that:0) For those that reviewed, my heart-felt thanks for your comments and for pointing out plot holes or incorrect facts concerning Alaska and for pointing out facts just to help me get it 'right'. **Pacphys**, **Ramica**, **Lunar Ninja**, **Splinter**, **TBReader** (see, told you I'd get this done before the end of the month. Ah, wait, I said within the first two weeks of the month, didn't I? Shoot, well, at least it's done, now.), **Chibi Rose Angel**, **Gemdrive**, **Beth Hart, **and **Pretender Fanatic. **Thanks guys:0)_

_With that said, you know the drill – I only own Gabby, Mindy, Jordan, Marie, and Tricia. All others belong to someone else._

**EPILOGUE **

**Chapter 16 – Reflections and Anticipations **

As Gabby took a sip of her morning tea, she turned her face upwards towards the sun and allowed its rays to warm her. Holding her cup close against her and closing her eyes, she basked in the sun's light, swallowing her drink and then letting out a contented sigh. She knew that in just a few short weeks, the weather would be turning cooler as the autumn season began, so she was quite happy that a remnant of summer prevailed. Just the same, with being nearly nine months along, she was quite uncomfortable.

Across from her, with the table in-between them, sat her husband. Seth was currently reading the morning newspaper, taking a swig of coffee from his cup as he read. She watched him read, gently reaching out with her senses to assess his attentiveness. He glanced up once, raising an eye ridge at her and then went back to the newspaper article.

_"Definitely doesn't want to be disturbed,"_ she mused to herself, somewhat disappointed.

Gabriella squirmed around a bit in her chair to get more comfortable. After finding a better position, she settled back into her seat once more and looked at the letter that she held in her hand. She pursed her lips, glancing back to her husband again and who still seemed engrossed with his reading.

As the baby she was carrying offered her a well-placed kick, she ran a hand over her swollen abdomen and cooed softly, "Any day, now, sweetie."

"Hmm?" Seth looked up from his reading, "What did you say, dear?"

Gabby shook her head, "Nothing, just talking to the baby."

Seth smiled and asked, "Kicking again?"

"Hmm hmm," she replied, "strong kicks, too."

"Naturally," her husband grinned and then went back to his reading.

Gabby sucked on her bottom lip in indecision, hesitating to say anything. Then, as a scrub jay called out from the forest beyond, she asked, "Seth, do you think that we ought to tell them?"

At first, Seth seemed to be ignoring her, but then, just as she was about to say something, he looked up at her, "What? Tell who what?"

She sighed and then repeated as she held up the letter for him to see, "Do you think we ought to tell the family?" Gabby looked at him imploringly and added as she shrugged, "I mean, you know, considering how things went in Fairbanks."

Seth furrowed his brow a bit and worked the inside of his jaw. He then looked over at his wife. Folding his newspaper in half, he finally replied, "Dunno, maybe we say nothing until she arrives? Might be better." He looked away, wondering if it really would be wise to wait.

Laughing a little, Gabby shook her head, "Might be, but who's going to explain her sudden appearance. It's not like she didn't warn us beforehand." She then placed the letter down on top of the table in front of her, playing with one corner of it as she folded the point of the letter up in nervous agitation.

"True, true," Seth muttered under his breath, "But to forewarn _them_ in advance might be worse. Don and Father were quite overwhelmed with her," he laughed a bit, "I don't think I've ever seen my father so intimidated than he was when Marie challenged him there in that hospital. That was _reaallly_ something." Seth snickered, "I think it was just good fortune the doctor came when he did, otherwise, Father would have swum all the way back to Japan right then and there." He chuckled some more in his recollection and remarked, "Don, though, hearing how Marie talked to him when he went back to the house to wake her, that was the kicker." His reading now forgotten, Seth's momentary mirth erupted into a chuckling fit. "Other than your mother, there aren't very many women who can out-talk my uncle!" Seth snickered lightly.

Gabby had to smile a little at her husband's amusing recollection, yet for her, it was a bittersweet memory at best.

Her recovery from her injuries had been a long and painful process. She was grateful for her life, of course, and had finally come around regarding her children's ninjitsu training. Considering that she was stuck in bed and with two legs in casts, no less, she was – simply put – a captive audience, or student, of her father-in-law's teachings.

In a word, Leo took full advantage of Gabriella's infirmed condition, much to her dismay.

As she expected, the tribunal over her actions took place the moment she was at home and when Don determined her to be mentally well enough to endure it. Everyone in the clan had his or her say, too, including Riahna.

It was quite intimidating for Gabby to be on her back in bed, immobile and unable to do anything for herself. Then, to have eight people standing around her who took turns venting and ranting about how she had almost ruined their lives, only worsened how she felt. All the same, considering the kind of insight her near death experience had given her, she was far more prepared than what she would have been otherwise.

For that, she was grateful.

Just the same, to hear from each family member a full, first-person account of what her absence did to them, brought Gabby to tears. She heard about what they sacrificed in order to find her, and about the resulting agony that it caused for all. She tried not to cry, where she wanted to accept the verbal admonishments bravely. She knew she deserved it and gladly accepted it.

Nevertheless, it still deeply affected her. It was one thing learning about it from an ethereal source. Yet, it was an entirely different matter, all together, hearing about it from those she had victimized.

It was also during the tribunal when the clan revealed to Gabby about Don's kidnapping. Each member shared how torn up they were about leaving for Japan, knowing that she was still 'out there', missing and unaccounted for. Leo, most of all, railed on her about the difficult decision he had to make, to leave the search behind while the family took care of business overseas.

"You have no idea how difficult you made things, Gabriella," he told her sternly. "Knowing that someone tried to kill my brother only made it more obvious that there were forces out there in the world that would stop at nothing to bring harm to our family." He looked hard at her then, "And what a prize a young mutant mother with two mutant children would be to such forces."

Gabriella could only nod in agreement, bowing her head in submission and repentance.

"You're just lucky, Gabs, that these same forces didn't know that you had run away," Raph exclaimed angrily, "Otherwise, you might have been found by a more sinister group than your family!" He huffed, "What you did shamed us, but more importantly, it endangered everyone. It would have been far too easy for a skilled adversary to attack our home while we were out looking for you!"

All Gabby could say in response was, "I know, and – I'm…very sorry."

"Sorry? That's it, that's all you can say?" her father growled.

"There's nothing I can say or do to undo what I did, I know that 'sorry' is hardly enough of a word, but, it's all I can offer, other than to try and – well – not be so stubborn anymore, I guess," she said softly.

"You will learn how not to be stubborn, yes," Don declared, "because you will be re-learning what it means to be ninja, whether you end up as one or not."

It was then that Leo told her what her daily lessons would entail, letting her know that once her casts were off and once she was out of physical therapy, she would be resuming a workout routine down in the dojo. "Of course, the extent of what you will do will be based on your physical limitations," he told her.

Yet, the tribunal did not end there. Gabby had to learn about Ramiela's departure and when Devon told her that they believed that Rama had died in a blast while rescuing Don, the news caused his sister to gasp. For a long extended moment, he actually allowed her to believe that Rama had died, if only let her feel the grief that he had gone through himself

Gabby took the news very hard, saying as she cried, "I thought so much over the years about what she did to my mom, what she almost did, and what everyone tried to tell me afterwards. I told Marie a little bit about it, just that Rama sort of went crazy and all. She told me that everyone's allowed one crazy moment in their life and – well – I guess I never really thought of it like that." She looked over at Devon and pleaded, "I'm so sorry, Dev. I wish I could erase every hurtful word I said, but – I can't. I just wish things were different for you."

After getting a nudge from Don, Devon finally admitted to Gabby that Rama had indeed returned to her world alive and, apparently, in the same fashion that she had arrived in theirs. Just the same, he told her that for several weeks they thought that Rama was truly dead. However, recapping that part of his life had been difficult for him. Consequently, Devon requested dismissal from the tribunal and left soon after.

Nevertheless, the fact that he would never see the kunoichi again pained Gabby deeply. She knew that Devon loved Rama very much and that the girl was probably his only hope for a normal life. It mattered little how Gabriella felt about the kunoichi. The fact of the matter was, her brother cared for Ramiela and with a passion that surprised her. Sadly, though, Gabby knew that Devon would now never be able to consummate it.

When they finished with her, all but Don, Leo, and Seth left the room.

"There is still one more thing to discuss with you, Gabriella," Don announced softly.

Leo then went on to explain, "When you are well again and walking on your own, you will wear a proximity bracelet around your ankle."

"Why?" she asked, a bit of trepidation growing within her.

"Why, indeed, my dear," Don smiled thinly. "Despite your misgivings and contrite attitude, we simply do not trust you." He cocked his head and remarked, "You managed to elude us for five years; that is a feat that few people can do. With that said, we want to make sure that you will never again be able to take off the way that you did."

"Then, I'm a prisoner, here?" she challenged lightly, looking at Seth and her two uncles.

"In a word, you will have 'restricted freedom', until sufficient time has accumulated and certain behavioral changes made that convince us that you have reformed your attitude about – certain things." Don explained evenly.

"I have no desire to run away, ever again. As I said in the hospital, I wanted to return home many times, but – was afraid to." Gabby remarked. "I missed all of you very much."

Nodding and then smiling, Don commented, "And we missed you, as well, but my decision stands. You will wear the bracelet the moment the casts come off."

Gabby sighed deeply and simply replied, "Hai."

Several weeks later and as promised, when she had her casts removed, the moment she returned home from the doctor's office, Don clipped the proximity bracelet around Gabby's ankle. It wasn't the typical bulky type that she imagined, but daintier and almost jewelry-like in style. If not for what it implied, it was easy for her to wear.

Then, to prove to her how it functioned, Don had her demonstrate that fact when he drove her out to the front gate of Mike's estate. With Don and Seth assisting her, the moment she attempted to hobble past the opened barrier, a subtle buzz vibrated around her ankle and lights flashed along the top of the fence. "The lights are telling you that an alarm went off back at the house. Both houses, in fact." Don explained evenly. "You won't be able to get half-way to the main road before one of us catches up to you."

"As I said when you told me about this the first time, Uncle, I have no desire to leave ever again." Gabby stated sourly, rubbing her ankle a bit as Don drove the car back to Mike's garage.

"And, as I said at the time, despite your words, we just don't trust you!"

As the months went by and even after aggressive physical therapy sessions, Gabby discovered that she was not as mobile as she once was. Although there wasn't any breakage, her spinal cord did suffer enough damage to impair her gate. The most she could do was to walk at a shuffled pace. Ninjitsu lessons were, now, out of the question, except for some light training that Leo insisted she do. He was determined that, even if she could not become fully ninja through the harder physical aspects of it, she would be one in the mental sense.

"It's the least you can expect from yourself and the least that I will expect you to be," he had told her one night after an arduous session in the dojo.

"I don't know why I need to do any of this; it's not like I can use it!" she had complained.

Gabby had been sore and tired. Moreover, she was unable to see any point to the physical exercises was he putting her through. The routines were minimal at best, compared to what Leo would have had her do had she full use of her body. Consequently, she felt it was mute point and it made a bit angry, too.

"Gabby, the mental aspect of ninjitsu is just as viable, if not more so, than being able to do split-kicks or back flips. Your ability to use your environment is based on your understanding of it, the manipulation of it, the embracing of it!"

"I thought I did that already when I was out on my own for five years!" she had griped sullenly. Gabby had truly been tired. Had she not been, more than likely she probably would not have said what she did to Leo.

That was not the case, however, and in a rare moment of anger, he had brought her up short. Standing a few centimeters from her, his snout almost touching hers and his eyes narrowed to slits, he had whispered through clenched teeth, "Do not think that because we have _forgiven_ you, that we have _forgotten_ what you did, Gabriella Angelo! I, for one, will never let you forget it, if only to ensure that you will never do something so foolish again!"

It was a contrite moment for her and one that cemented Leo's authority over her. Gabby apologized profusely, using a more formal form of Japanese to do so, and explained about being tired, but – as always – Leo refused to let her slide. In the end, she endured a few more history sessions with him, covering the effects that her past actions had on the family.

Additionally, even though Seth was the one who would carry her downstairs to her lessons, Leo always insisted that Gabby make her own way back up the long set of steps to the family room. It was painful, it was difficult, and it was slow, but it was something from which Leo refused to back down. In the end, climbing the steps up to the family room from the basement did help to improve Gabriella's recovery, where it gradually strengthened her legs and her back, yet she hated every part of it. Her snail-like pace only reminded her of the accident and what prompted it, and, more than likely, that was one reason why Leo made her do it in the first place.

Now, as Gabby sat there in the chair on the patio and considered all of what had transpired, she thought of Marie. She missed her terribly, where in only a few short months, the woman had become a good friend and confidant. In fact, a month after the accident when the family was preparing to leave for California with Gabby, Marie threw her usual fit.

"I don't understand why I cannot go with you," she lamented angrily. "Gabby has become like a daughter to me, her children like grandchildren."

Marie had put them in a very difficult situation. Here was a woman, who had literally opened her home and heart up to Gabby, giving her and the children a place to stay. It was obvious that Marie was lonely. It was also obvious that they could not bring her into their family in the way that she expected them to.

"Marie, truly we appreciate all that you did for me, but our ways are different and – well – it just won't work the way you think it might," Gabby tried to tell her. She was still in the hospital and moments away from the wheelchair that would take her out to the waiting car. Don and Seth were there, as was Leo, while Cassie had took the children out to the suburban to get them fastened in and ready for the drive out to the airport.

"I can adjust, I can, Gabby," Marie pouted. She was still clueless to the ninjitsu aspect of Gabby and her family, believing that it was the differences in their species that her friend was eluding to.

"I promise you, that once I'm settled and once I'm recovered, you can come for a visit," the girl said. Right then, she realized she probably should not have said that, as a very distinctive ripple in her subconscious alerted her to a difference of opinion. She looked up at Don and saw a most pained expression on his face, although it was far too subtle for Marie to detect. "Isn't that right, Don?" Gabby asked, trying not to smile at his discomfort.

"Um…yeah, sure. I guess. Might take a few years to recover, though, so…might take a while." He swallowed nervously then, saying, "Well, we need to get this show on the road. Marie, you are welcomed to come out to the airport and see us off, maybe see the kids one last time. Thomas will drive you and Tricia over."

"So long as I can come to visit, I guess that will do. Where I don't have any children of my own, you have become like family to me!" the woman sniffed. Marie then suddenly grabbed Don in a hug and, as best she could, given his shell, embraced him affectionately as she whispered to him, "You better not punish my panik too hard, otherwise I will visit regardless…!"

Once at the airport, Marie cried almost uncontrollably next to Tricia, as Seth carried an equally tearful Gabby aboard the plane. Mindy and Jordan gave sorrowful goodbyes of their own before Leo and Cassie led them up the ramp to the awaiting jet.

For Tricia, the parting was temporary, where Mike had offered her a job in Carmel at his studio. He had a need for a sound technician and where she seemed familiar enough with music, he told her that he would have Devon train her into the job. It was only a matter for her to gather her things and drive the long road south to the lower forty-eight and to California.

Before the jet departed, however, Don remained behind on the tarmac to talk with Marie. She was still dabbing at her eyes and sniffing remorsefully, allowing Don to hug her as he said, "We truly appreciate your caring for my niece and her children while they were here."

"What else was I to do? She needed a friend. It was the least I could offer." Marie had replied through her tears.

"Hmm…yes, I guess that is true." Don mused, "Nevertheless, I have purchased the house you were sharing with Gabby, and you may reside there for as long as you wish – free of charge as our way of expressing appreciatoun for all that you have done."

Marie tried to argue the point, not wanting to take advantage of the situation, but this time, Don won the argument, "No, no questions, and no refusing my offer. It is yours for as long as you live there. You may bring in a border to keep you company, if you like."

"You are too kind, Mr. Tello, and after I yelled at you and all? I am so ashamed that I treated you so poorly."

"Marie, we broke into your house…you had every right to yell at us." Don smiled.

"And drugged me, don't forget about that! I certainly won't," Marie huffed, and then she admitted, "But, I have to say it was the best sleep I had in a long time." And then she laughed, slapping Don on the back in jest.

That was nearly two years ago and now, expecting her third child, Gabby was anticipating Marie's impending visit. It had been too long since she had last seen her, which was when she had left Fairbanks after the accident. Between countless phone calls and a slew of letters, however, they had kept in touch. Yet, with Gabby's impending birth of child number three, Marie had become more insistent about flying down to see the new baby when it arrived. In fact, she wanted to be present at its birth!

Accordingly, Gabby and Seth both decided that, once the baby was born, they would put aside clan business for a week in order to allow Marie the chance to see everyone again.

That had been their plan anyway, until receiving Marie's letter the day before.

Gabby had cringed when she read the note, remembering one particular phone call when Marie had threatened, permission or not, that she would come down. She had stated hotly to her, "…and what would you do with me then?"

Now, it seemed that, based on the letter, she had waited long enough for an invite. Marie wrote that she had purchased tickets and would arrive by a certain date. As it turned out, by the time the letter arrived, Gabby was shocked to find that Marie was to arrive by the next morning. Although she tried to call her to delay Marie's arrival, Gabby was unsuccessful in contacting her. Now, they had to find away of picking her up at the airport in San Jose without causing pandemonium in the family.

Either way, Gabby and Seth both knew that one of them would have to tell someone in the clan, sooner, rather than later, too. It was only a matter of choosing which one would do the honors.

"Well, Seth," Gabby refused to let the matter alone, "Which one of us is going to do it?"

Seth looked at Gabby and smirked, "You're expecting, so there's not much that they can do to you."

Narrowing her eyes and cocking up one eyebrow, she retorted, "I've made enough trouble, okay? You're due."

"Nuh ah, not me, Wife. I have to keep up appearances. Perfection takes work," Seth grinned at her.

"Perfection?" she laughed, "Not on my watch, you're not." She giggled a little more when she saw the crestfallen look that Seth gave her. She then laughed, "Well, maybe once in a while, you are."

"Who's perfect?" a voice came from behind them, "I hope it's me you're talking about."

Turning around, Seth immediately saw Don and Cassie descend the steps to the patio from the main house. "Ah, no, actually, we were just kidding," he explained.

"About what, about me being perfect?" Don stopped suddenly, slapping a hand against his chest in mock surprise, and looked truly hurt, although it was safe to say that he was far from being offended.

Laughing at him, Gabby remarked, "No, about Seth being perfect."

"Oh, well," her stepfather commented, continuing down towards the patio area where the two were seated, "That I understand."

"Hey, I take exception to that remark!" Seth exclaimed indignantly, but smiling, too.

"Hi, honey," Cassie walked over and leaned down to give Gabby a kiss on her cheek, "How're the twins coming?"

"Oh mom, you know that the doctor said it _might_ be twins, but he's not certain, yet," her daughter replied defensively.

"Well, in the next day or two or three, we'll know for sure," Don remarked cheerily, taking a seat on one of the vacant chairs next to Gabby. He noticed the letter lying there on the table and, out of curiosity, snatched it up before Gabby could claim it.

"Hey, Don, come on, give me that," Gabby asked, trying to reach for it but finding her stepfather a little more playful than normal.

"Why? Is it from your secret admirer?" Don teased, holding the letter just beyond her reach while winking at Seth. Unfortunately, Seth did not respond, in fact, he became a bit nervous and hunkered back into his chair a little more. As Don noticed Seth's tail wrap insecurely around his legs, he looked over at Gabby and asked, "Hey, what's going on here," He saw a similar expression on her face, as well, which only encouraged him to really looked at the letter a little more closely.

"Please, Don, give it back; we haven't had time to…" Gabby tried to grab at the letter. Unfortunately, Don kept the paper well out of her reach as he read it.

Suddenly, he nearly erupted, "The HELL!" he looked over at Gabriella and almost yelled, "She's coming HERE? No, no, no, not here, not Marie. She'll turn this place completely…"

Just then, Mike came trotting out with a tray of food when he suddenly heard an all too familiar name.

"Marie? Marie who?" he asked worriedly, as he came down to where everyone was. Setting the tray of food on the table and noticing Don's face contorted in shock and alarm, Mike knew then exactly whom he meant. "Nuh ah, no way, not here, not Marie. Tell me this is a joke, Don."

"No joke, Mike," Don declared, as he looked over at him and waved the letter in the air for emphasis, "Marie's coming here – and based on the date she wrote here, tomorrow, no less!" He then looked over at Gabby and asked as he glared at her, "And when was it going to be a 'good time' to tell us? She's coming TOMORROW, Gabriella!"

Gabby sighed and rolled her eyes, looking over at her husband with an 'I told you so' expression.

"Who's coming tomorrow?" Raph asked as he and Leo came out from inside the house, both starting down the steps towards the patio area. Mindy and Jordan came scampering after them, whipping around the pair as they raced down the steps. With their kata lessons completed for the day, they headed for the main house, running and screaming, "Last one in the pool's a rotten egg!"

"Marie, from Fairbanks, that's who!" Mike huffed as he glared at Gabby, "She's coming _here_, no less!"

Almost as if in duel synchronization, Raph and Leo maneuvered a neat about face and headed back up towards the house, with Leo announcing, "Gabby, lessons are off – indefinitely. I'm bunking with Raph," with his brother stating almost immediately thereafter, "And I'm moving to Japan – tonight."

Don looked over at Gabby and with a truly amazed look, asked her, "How could you not tell anyone, Gabriella? I mean, the woman is a force unto herself; she's the most intimidating person I've ever met."

Cassie looked over at her husband and declared as she smirked, "And you call yourself ninja?"

"This has nothing to do with ninjitsu. The woman thinks she owns the world and everything in it," he snapped.

"Sort of like you, dear?" Cassie remarked casually.

"I don't go on the way THAT woman does, Cassie." Don replied defensively as he looked at her in challenge.

"No, you just muster up that ol' ninja look and scare them half out of their minds, is all," his wife replied evenly, smiling coyly at him and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Business is business, but that woman, she, she…" Don sputtered, "Oh forget it." He then stood up and made for the steps to the house, "I'm rooming with Raph and Leo. You four can entertain Attila of the Frozen North by yourselves."

Don then scaled the steps, moving faster than his two brothers did moments earlier, with Mike following from behind, "What d'ya mean '_we_ four'? I am not staying around here by my self with Marie and Rahab going at it. Besides…" he looked back at Gabby and scowled, "the last two years have been relatively blissful, and I'm not going to do anything that'll land me back in that den." All three then disappeared into the house, just as Rahab came out from inside.

"Mike, where're you going?" she asked, stopping shortly to watch him rush through the house.

From deep within, one could hear a faint but familiar voice, "I'll be down at the studio, Rahab, with Devon – for the next week. I take NO responsibility for tomorrow or the next day, or the next, or the…" and then Mike's voice faded out with the sound of a door shutting hard into its framework.

Rahab shrugged and began to make her way down to where her son and daughter-in-law were, waving to Cassie as she did, "Hey, didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, but it looks like Don's checking out, though," Cassie exclaimed.

As Rahab sat herself down in one of the chairs, she asked, "How come they're all leaving?"

"Marie's coming tomorrow." Seth said.

"Marie? Oh, Marie – from Fairbanks!" Rahab looked over at Gabby and asked her, "I didn't know you invited her."

"I didn't invite her, she just sort of invited herself. She's kind of like that, I'm afraid. She's very sweet, Rahab, but – she's not shy either." Gabby declared, shrugging a little.

"Well, considering how Mike talked about her, I'm anxious to meet her."

"You are?" Seth sat up straighter in his chair, somewhat amazed.

Rahab remarked with a grin, "Well, I figure if she's able to rattle Don the way Mike said, she's worth the visit," which then had everyone, but Seth, giggling.

He sighed and then looked over and noticed Mindy and Jordan as they came out of their smaller home. Seth watched his children make their way over to the pool, running as if in a race, and as he did, he commented, "Might be kind of nice for you, Gabs. Just you, your mom, my mom, Riahna, the kids – and Marie. No husbands around, no one to get in the way." What'dya think about that, eh?" He turned an expectant face towards his wife, with a small genuine and hopeful smile spreading along his muzzle.

"I think you're pipe-dreaming, Seth, because you're not going anywhere. I need someone to drive out and fetch her. Plus, she'll be hurt and if there's one thing you do not want to do to Marie, it's…"

Seth finished for her, grumbling under his breath, "Yeah, I know, get Marie mad."

It was then that Seth realized he was going to be all alone, among women, with Marie, by himself, for an entire week.

Right at that moment, Seth was certain that if it was true for Don, it was definitely true for himself.

It really sucked to be him.

**The End**

**_COMMENTS – _**

****

**_CHIBI ROSE ANGEL – _**_Well, it does mean that, if I understood what they wrote. And, yes, it means no more song fics. You know, I kept thinking about a lot of writers who have written song fics and thought that to have their entire account taken down because of them, thereby losing their other 'legal' stories, would be a shame. So, just don't thank me, pay it forward, do likewise, be considerate of this fandom and those that contribute. If we treat each other as family and point out the pot holes and wrong turns, we keep Fan Fiction for what it is – a viable forum for creativity. _

_Oh, and thanks for the perks:0) I'm looking forward to the epi, too…wait, this is it, right. Wow, it all happened so fast, too. Thanks for reading (faithfully) and for reviewing (equally as faithfully). Be blessed._

**_LUNAR-NINJA_**_ – Yes'm, update already. With my husband and son back to their regular schedule, I can now write. It was a tough 5.5 days, believe me. I felt as if I was in withdrawal! I tried to write while they were home, but they don't seem to think that when they talk to me or ask me to get them something for them, or have me find something for them, that this is disturbing my creativity. Actually, push comes to shove, as much as I love Fan Fiction and all of you and writing stories, my family has to come first. I spent a very nice day with my husband at the J. Paul Getty Museum in Los Angeles Friday, a rarified treat for me where he's usually too tired to go anywhere. One has to strike while the iron is hot, at least that's what I think they say. Don was more than shocked, methinks. Sorry about dropping out of Tatsu Morph. I think at the time I was reading it, Ramica and I were deep into finishing RR. Once one drops out of a story, it's usually very hard to get back into it. However, I do plan on getting back to it, which means don't give up hope in getting a review from me:0) Thanks for reading (faithfully) and reviewing (faithfully). Be blessed._

**_PACPHYS_**_ – Ah, yes, I had hoped to have it all up by now, but…well…family schedules changed on me a bit. Anyway, yeah, Gabby did a no-no in creating a bit of fear in her children about their father, and I wanted to explain that in this chapter, but it was already getting too long. So, maybe another time, eh? I enjoyed writing about the kids meeting their dad again, and for the first time. And, of course, I had to resurrect Raph's nickname, since the April Fools Folly happened just before the trip down to the music shop in RR. It would be the last thing that Mindy would remember to relate to her grandfather. Not sure what it was that Don was doing, but – then again, all these chapters are blurring together on me by now. LOL Now I remember, Seth felt that Don was keeping information from him. SIGHS…it's all so blurry…. Wow, no deployment, eh? Not good, and I don't even want to know what it takes to get it to do it, either. My husband was in a five car pileup on the freeway here. He totaled his Vette because of it. Not his fault, but insurance companies all sue one another with accidents like what he was in. Think, falling dominos. Wow, your review is so long, I don't think I can cover everything here, but – yeah – I'm hoping to soften up the anti-Gabby crowd with sincere regrets on her part. How can she not be, eh? Anyway, I love your 'sorry meter'! LOL My headache lasted for a day and a half and I think it was hormonal. Menopause is the pits, believe me. Either that, or I ate something that triggered it. Food related headaches last a while. Jen is my adventurer. She loves repelling (doesn't go that often, thankfully), drove nonstop except for potty breaks and gas from California to Colorado with friends, snow-boards when she's never had a lesson or any experience (and I'm talking about the top-of-the-hill trail, too), and is just non stoppable for adventure. Scares me silly. It's why I color-weave my hair! HA! Thanks for reading and reviewing and for being faithful on all accounts through this story! I really appreciate all of your help, too, on Alaska. I learned too late that one Inuit woman is called an Inuk, or something like that. Oh well. Be blessed._

**_RAMICA_**_ – Well, that's a relief that you're not tired of this story. But, too bad, because now it's over. Finally. Yeah, someone had to hear about her experience and, although I think it should have been Leo to do what Don did, I chose Don only because of his new relationship with her. Being her step-dad makes it more personal. As I said in an earlier comment, I loved writing the scene with Seth and the kids. I wanted to write more on it, but I wanted to finish this story, too. And Raph will never leave Spungebob behind, it will always be with him, and it's just the way it is. I had to refer to it; just too funny not to. LOL Goodness, it's about time to get Rama a boyfriend. I better tell Devon he's good to go, now. Thanks so much for your faithful reading and reviewing. I truly appreciated it! Be blessed. _


End file.
